El Heraldo Dorado
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: Naruto despues de su lucha contra Sasuke , termina casi al borde de la muerte , pero el es Salvado por Easley y Priscilla lo cual da inicio a una nueva Historia para Naruto , Mal Summary lo se
1. Chapter 1

"_**El Heraldo Dorado"**_

_**Capítulo 00: Un Cambio y Tres años después**_

(Este capítulo será puro Naruto Pov)

-Es algo realmente Irónico no creen?...que cuando tratas de cumplir una promesa tratas de darlo todo para que la fe que te fue impuesta no sea en vano , bueno…..yo di todo…inclusive mi humanidad…aunque eso en parte no es mi culpa del todo solamente una parte….y la otra parte fue para que "el" me salvara….creo que si sigo hablando de esa manera nadie podrá saber a qué me refiero…les contare desde el principio vale?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yo siempre he sido del tipo de personas que cumple sus promesas sin importar que…yo siempre trate de cumplir con todo lo que podía , en especial en esta misión , mi mejor amigo…estaba a punto de ir por un sendero oscuro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento que es la venganza…y tenía que evitarlo por ese motivo y por una promesa , a mi otra compañera de Equipo , Sakura Haruno-

-Yo junto con un equipo que eran compuesto por Neji Hyuga , Kiba Inuzuka , Chouji Akimichi , y Shikamaru Nara , fuimos a esta misión con el fin de rescatar a Sasuke , al final cada uno tuvimos que ir a enfrentar a los miembros de los "5 del sonido" hasta que yo solamente llegue al valle del fin para ir por Sasuke pero al final él había liberado el sello de maldición que le había colocado esa serpiente de Orochimaru-

-Al final tuve que pelear contra él no importaba yo lo traería de vuelta no importa si tendría que romperle los brazos o las piernas para traerlo de vuelta lo haría y definitivamente no dejaría que el fuera por ese sendero que solamente traería dolor y odio , ambos estábamos sumamente cansados y con nuestro esfuerzo al máximo cuando ambos fuimos contra el otro con nuestras técnicas más fuertes , en mi caso el Rasengan y en su caso el Chidori, al final mi técnica supero a la suya lastimándolo con fuerza pero durante el choque de ambas técnicas no solamente mi brazo quedo desecho si no uno de sus puños atravesó con fuerza parte de mi pecho , para ser exactos y con suerte el lado derecho de mi pecho , al menos no me dio en el corazón , eso hubiera sido una muerte segura-

-Ambos quedamos tirados por encima de la cascada pero por el efecto de que ambas técnicas chocaran el suelo en el que estábamos tirados estaba colapsándose cuando Sasuke se iba a caer , yo con todo lo que podía y un esfuerzo como debía , lo empujó hacia un lado mientras el que termino cayendo desde encima de la cascada fui yo-

-Lo único que pude ver después fue el cielo…ese cielo estaba nublado…era de un color plateado…sin duda..iba a llover bastante hoy…parece que no poder regresar si no encuentran mi cuerpo….supongo…que no todo el tiempo puedo cumplir mis promesas…..lo siento Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Viejo, Oba-chan, Ero-Senin , Konohamaru…amigos….creo que….esta vez no volveré…-

-Al final solamente vi oscuridad cuando perdí la conciencia , no sabría decir cuando tiempo paso después de ese momento , yo solamente vi oscuridad , no sabía dónde Estaba ni siquiera si yo estaba vivo era como si estuviera en un vacío , era como si todo el mundo se hubiera desvanecido no sentía nada , no oía nada , no veía nada , simplemente permanecía ahí no sabía si estaba vivo o no , lo único que recuerdo era la caída simplemente decidí volver a permanecer sin hacer nada casi como si estuviera dormido aunque no creo que lo estuviera , ya era confuso saber si estaba vivo o muerto-

-Aunque ha pasado bastante tiempo ya , pude oír voces…muy leves y pequeñas pero a la vez se oían en todo ese silencio , creo que estaba recuperando la conciencia poco a poco pero por un momento me pareció oír un gruñido y creo que me llego a la mente algo así como dos ojos amarillos y afilados casi como los de una bestia hambrienta , no sabría decirlo con claridad y en ese momento sentía algo…como si algo se hubiera recuperado en mí , creo que sentía de nuevo mi brazo…había quedado totalmente destruido después del choque de las técnicas contra Sasuke , o al menos eso creía yo….pero de repente sentía un frio era algo como si el propio hielo o la sangre fría de la muerte cruzara por todas mis venas , haciendo que me estremeciera , volvía a sentir y poco a poco volvía a oír-

-Ahora puedo oír con claridad y trate de abrir los ojos pero todo se veía tan iluminado que ni siquiera quería abrirlos , ahora me doy cuenta de algo…sentía dolor…sentía el dolor de mi cuerpo entumecido…extrañamente el único lugar donde no sentía dolor era mi brazo derecho que se supone que había estado totalmente destruido después de la pelea contra Sasuke pero cuando lo miraba en ese momento-

-Esta vez pude oír una conversación-

-Has estado con esa mirada de duda todo este tiempo , sucede algo Priscilla? –decía una voz masculina y joven que parecía pertenecer a alguien de su edad por un momento hubo silencio lo cual el hombre por un momento noto un cambio de tono a uno más divertido- Jejeje , supongo que fue un simple capricho….de todas formas mi capacidad no habrá mucha diferencia con lo que hice Jejeje…

-A qué se habrá referido y en donde estará el , por el momento quería descansar un rato tratando de ver si pronto podría puedo moverme más tarde , o al menos poder abrir los ojos el cansancio hacia que él no quisiera mostrarse despierto o más bien que aun su cuerpo permanecía dormido pero la conciencia de él está activa-

-Habían pasado un parde días de aquella conversación o más bien ya no sabe ni cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que sus sentidos estuvieran listos ,y ya podía saber que pasaba , ahora lentamente abría los ojos , poco a poco la luz intensa desaparecía aclarando ahora veía que era el techo de una especie de cabaña con algo de esfuerzo miraba donde estaba recostado era una cama bastante limpia , giro lentamente la cabeza hacia una dirección y sus ojos vieron en un instante, eran dos ojos de un color azul que casi daba la ilusión de que eran de color gris , por un momento podía jurar que los ojos de la chica eran plateados , o más bien la dueña de ese parde ojos parecía una chica de 15 años de cabello castaño , piel morena , estaba vestida con una camiseta de telas marrones casi parecían harapos pero estaban bastante limpios que la condición normal de los harapos comunes-

-Cuando la chica estaba sentada al lado de la cama ahora estaba observándolo fijamente mientras giro la mirada hacia un poco más abajo y el rubio siguió la mirada , parecía mirar su brazo derecho , estaba totalmente curado o más bien eso pensó un segundo antes de darse cuenta , ese color de piel de su brazo…no era suya….era de otro color…cuando trato de mover su brazo derecho pudo sentir un ligero movimiento de los dedos , parecía que sus propias nervios habían aceptado ese brazo y ahora podía utilizarlo pero ahora la pregunta era , de quien era ese brazo o más bien quien se lo coloco…fue esa chica, cuando volvió a girarse a verla , la peli castaña salía de aquella cabaña como si fuera a buscar a alguien-

-Después de reaccionar ante lo ocurrido , trate de ponerme de pie o mínimo inclinarse para sentarse en la cama pero cuando trato , un dolor intenso peor que el propio Chidori de Sasuke paso por su espalda de tal manera que lo hizo recostarse en la cama , su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido incluso después de esa pelea , no creía que hubiera recibido tanto daño solamente decidió cerrar los ojos un momento antes de oír la misma voz de hace varios días-

-Descansaste bien Niño? –Decía la misma voz madura que oyó hace días mientras con algo de esfuerzo volví a abrir los ojos y ahí note era un hombre de mínimo veinte años , se notaba una piel morena , y rasgos definidos firmes pero delicados , cabellera plateada muy extraña y un poco larga capaz de caer un poco por su espalda , se veía que llevaba una camisa de color azul oscuro y pantalones de color blanco como la nieve con botas negras , se veía con dos cinturones que parecían hechos de cuero a simple vista , se notaba una mirada llena de tranquilidad y paciencia por parte de el-

-Don….donde…estoy? –Dije débilmente mientras el hombre de cabellera plateada me miro con tranquilidad ahora que lo veo, noto que le falta algo…esperen…le falta un brazo derecho….no me digan que!-

-Si te di mi brazo derecho aunque parecía que te regenerabas es increíble…pero no a una velocidad que pudiera salvar tu vida…deberías agradecerle a Priscilla que te encontrara y te trajera todo el camino hacia aquí , así logramos curarte pero tu brazo quedo totalmente inservible…por lo cual tuve que cortarlo , aunque Priscilla quería darte el suyo preferí darte el mío –decía el hombre haciendo que Naruto se pusiera pálido pero miro su nuevo brazo , porque él lo había ayudado de esa manera- Seguramente sería demasiado obvio lo que piensas…pero podría ser un simple capricho…-El hombre se levantaba de la silla , pero al darme cuenta de que no era el único en la casa , la niña de cabellera castaña se había quedado mirándolo lo cual hizo que le dieran leves escalofríos- Creo que terminaste agradándole a Priscilla…después de todo…ella fue la que te salvo…tal vez fue un olor parecido a su tierra natal –Decía el hombre de cabellera plateada casi blanca antes- Por cierto…mi Nombre es Easley….por el momento debes descansar…cuando Priscilla te encontró en términos generales estabas casi muerto , incluso podría decirse que tus cuerdas vocales sufrieron un poco de daño que tardaran un poco en recuperarse y tu cuerpo estará fuera de servicio un tiempo antes de que puedas moverte con libertad –Él me dijo , pareciera que él me había ayudado , no solamente me dio un brazo pero aun desconocía la razón del porqué , era como…si no tuviera el otra opción pero hay miles de opciones pero…preferí solamente cerrar los ojos un momento-

-Ahí pase un parde semanas antes de que siquiera pudiera sentarme en la cama , aunque era extraño , a pesar de los daños graves que según Easley me decía que tenía parecía recuperarme más rápido de lo usual , incluso en mi combate contra Gaara podría decirse que no hubo daño tanto pero tuve que tener dos semanas para volver al servicio activo al menos o poder irme a buscar a Tsunade con Jiraiya para el Quinto Hokage-

-Mientras más días pasaban un poco más despierto más podía ver a los dos individuos que me habían ayudado a sobrevivir , Easley parecía que era un guerrero , según como me lo conto , él dijo que venía en un sitio donde ahora era peligroso para él y para Priscilla que me dijo que era esa chica de cabello castaño , según él , había cruzado el mar para llegar aquí , era sin duda un lugar bastante interesante para el pero me conto un poco de su tierra natal , según él era nublada un poco menos cálida que este sitio y ahí parecía no gozar con las habilidades que las personas que habitaban en este sitio , era sin duda interesantes sus historias , me dijo que Priscilla me encontró flotando en un rio bastante herido y que ella me trajo , simplemente esa fue la razón por la que él me dio su brazo, o era intuición , era algo que me incomodaba un poco , al mover mi brazo derecho miraba como donde estaba unida a mi cuerpo parecía totalmente pegada no por hilos ni nada parecido , cualquiera que haya hecho esto , es un experto medico casi pareciera como si hubiera sido mi brazo desde un principio-

-Yo solamente decidí habitar ahí hasta que me recuperara después de un tiempo, sin darme cuenta en una semana ya podía pararme y caminar un poco , seguramente con unos días podría volver a Konoha , pero empezó a entender un poco las emociones de Priscilla con solo mirarla y notar que ella no hablaba mucho parecía casi como si hablara una bebita que apenas sabe hablar , lo cual me hizo sacar una actitud leve de hermano mayor con ella , lo cual hizo familiarizarme con ella después de poco tiempo , ahora con esfuerzo hacia tareas como traer la leña-

-Sin darse cuenta había pasado un Mes desde que despertó y podía ya correr ,aunque podría volver a Konoha , decidí quedarme un tiempo pero algo le llamo la atención, el brazo de Easley faltante…ahora estaba con sus dos brazos , si era una prótesis o algo parecido para remplazarlo sin duda era algo bastante bueno , se podría decir que era original , pero pero era pareció extraño que lo pudiera mover con rapidez , pero a los pocos días empecé a notar cambios en mí , mi piel era normal pero parecía tener un toque pálido en él , mi cabello se volvía poco a poco un rubio pálido en ves del rubio normal , mientras mis pupilas se volvieron plateadas como el metal-

-Al Principio Easley parecía notar los cambios , el prefirió darlo como ignorado, pero yo sabía que algo me pasaba , pero también decidí darle poca importancia , pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando vi algo-

-Cuando fui a buscar algo para Cazar para la cena note una Cueva cercana algo ahí , cuando lentamente me acerque allí , pude ver claramente como Priscilla , aquella niña callada que poco a poco me hacía más familiar con ella , estaba al frente del cadáver de un Oso , o más bien ella se estaba devorando el cadáver que recién cazo , estaba devorando literalmente los intestinos que estaban dentro del cuerpo del oso , casi con tranquilidad y serenidad mientras yo miraba eso quede sorprendido mientras sentía alguien a mi espalda , y cuando gire era Easley con una mirada de resignación diciendo-

-Creí que podía decírtelo con algo más de tiempo…pero bueno….Naruto…..podría decir que nosotros….no somos humanos….nosotros…somos unos seres que ustedes podrían denominar como…Yoma…-Ahí los ojos de el por un momento se volvió amarillos y afilados como los de una bestia pero luego volvieron a su color plateado normal-

-Yoma..fue la primera vez que empecé a escuchar de ellos , cuando volvimos a la Cabaña , comiendo , él me estaba explicando lo que era los Yoma , eran seres que podría decirse eran parte de un juego por parte aquellos que se denominaban "La Organización" ellos habían mentido de tal manera en que los Yoma eran criaturas que comían humanos sin darse cuenta que eran una enfermedad provocada por aquellos Humanos , el anteriormente era uno parte Yoma , podría llamársele como un "Claymore" que cuando despertó , se mostró con ira al principio contra las Claymore que fueron en un principio su enemigo cuando él se volvió totalmente Yoma , los Claymore son humanos que parecían parte Yoma y Parte Humano , pero al descubrir la verdad sobre los Yoma por parte de la Organización , él y Priscilla estaban en peligro en el lugar donde iban , Los Yoma comer humanos no era una necesidad , podían ser reemplazado rápidamente con el simple intestinos de algún otro animal , Yo a pesar de estar sorprendido y algo en Shock , ellos no eran tan diferentes a mi….durante el entrenamiento de invocación…cuando estaba inconsciente un poco después de cumplir el reto de Gamabunta , pude hablar un poco con el Kyubi….Yo era un Jinchurinki , un ser creado para contener a los Bijuu , y también un Arma capaz de eliminar a los enemigos cuando creciera , cuando Easley termino de hablar sobre los Yoma me miro con algo de seriedad , pero yo lo mire con compasión y comprensión lo cual no solamente sorprendió a él si no a Priscilla-

-Yo no soy diferente a ustedes….tanto como ustedes poseen una Enfermedad yo también poseo mi Maldición…-Decía yo con cierto tono de tristeza y melancolía mostrando el sello que tenía en el estómago levantándome la camisa y ahora yo le hablaba sobre los Jinchurinki aunque lo mío era poco , ya que Kyubi no me dijo muchas cosas , y el….ahora solamente era una forma de chakra sin pensamiento podría decirse que el "Murió" cuando yo casi Morí…el dio gran parte de su chakra y energía vital para mantenerme vivo , durante años cuando recibía las palizas por parte de la Aldea , pero ahora….fue demasiado para él, podía sentir como parte de su chakra se había fusionado con el mío pero el Chakra oscuro o Yang de él , había quedado sellado en forma de una bestia sin mente y muerta de conciencia….él fue un gran amigo a pesar de mostrarse algo arrogante conmigo , después de contarle todo eso…Easley solamente se quedó sorprendido y Priscilla camino lentamente hasta mi lado mientras yo bajaba un poco la mirada- Easley-san….Priscilla-chan…ustedes no son diferentes a mi….ni yo a ustedes…Ustedes no son monstruos…son mis amigos…por eso me alegra que me hayan contado esto

-Decidí quedarme un tiempo ahí , al parecer la sangre que tenía dentro ahora de mi era parte de Un Abisal , o así se le solían referir a Easley en donde el venia , según el…yo era algo un poco más allá de un Claymore , yo aún no había despertado pero no poseía sangre de un Yoma cualquiera , haciendo que fuera un Extraño Claymore que podía liberar más Yoma de lo Usual , el empezó a entrenarme para que usara el Yoma como podía , y además…que el empezó a enseñarme en el uso de la Esgrima-

-Me mostro una espada que Usaba un Claymore que él vio moribundo a su lado , al final murió antes de que pudiera acercársele , tomando su espada dándole un orgullo de que se la daría a su próximo guerrero , aunque suene algo mal , me sentía un poco Honrado , pero en un principio apenas podía levantar la pesada espada-

-Al poco tiempo los días se volvieron semanas , las semanas se volvieron meses y esos meses se volvieron al menos 3 años , antes que me diera cuenta…Según Easley yo era un Claymore que si la Organización lo evaluara , seguramente él se volvería el Numero 1 de su Generación lo cual hizo que me avergonzara pero el tiempo aquí no solamente me había cambiado genéticamente por el Brazo de Easley , si no poco a poco me daba cuenta que aprendía mas de la Lucha , De las Tácticas y aun más por Aquel que se dio el Nombre del "Rey Plateado del Norte" , aunque por una vez luche contra Easley en su forma revelada…era simplemente imposible la comparación-

-El era sumamente poderoso , simplemente el haría que Orochimaru estuviera a sus pies en unos segundos , incluso el Viejo Tercero hubiera caído ante el , era simplemente increíble , Priscilla siempre me veía combatir y empezó a hablar mas conmigo , según Easley ella era incluso mas fuerte que el pero ella decidió acompañarlo , estaba seguro de que si el se enfrentara con ella ahora…no iba a ser fácil…..yo ni en mis sueños mas locos , me le enfrentaría a Easley si pelea en serio , me he vuelto fuerte pero ni siquiera he podido vencer ni una vez a Easley que en sus tiempos como Claymore era conocido como el Numero 1-

-Con el tiempo , empecé a manipular un poco mi Yoki , de tal manera en que desarrolle una habilidad que según Easley había despertado como "Abisal" , podía modificar por un momento el brazo de Easley que era mío en un arma...solamente había logrado en una espada y un arco con flechas , ya que me costaba bastante , y aun no estaba dispuesto a despertar , tal vez era por miedo…pero quería demostrar que podía ser fuerte sin despertar a su manera , eso no insulto a Easley en lo absoluto , mas bien lo enorgulleció un poco según el dijo , me alegro bastante que respetara mi opinión , pero el parecía preocupado por algo…me pregunto porque será-

-Durante esos tres años también había entrenado un poco mi Chakra para hacer variaciones del Rasengan y un poco con mis clones en combates entre ellos que usaban mis técnicas ninja y yo que luchaba con lo que me había enseñado a Easley , claramente Priscilla había adoptado una personalidad un poco mas infantil y alegre conmigo a pesar de mostrarse callada y silenciosa , me alegraba un poco-

-Según Easley , ella era incluso mas fuerte que el , pero solamente por Inconscientemente , ella también note como dominaba el Yoki como una Claymore pero sin limites , pero ella a pesar de eso…ella nunca se ha transformado…según el…ella no puede conscientemente , jamás lo lograra-

-Éramos casi una Familia , antes de darme cuenta Easley y Priscilla se volvieron personas importantes para mi , casi al punto en que si era mi decisión…preferiría quedarme aquí…con ellos , eran como mi familia…algo que nunca pude tener-

-Un día paso del ultimo entrenamiento….Easley desapareció….dejo una nota con estas palabras-

_**"Naruto….debes seguir tu entrenamiento y tu crecimiento tu solo….yo…hace un parde días…encontré algo que me alerto….no quería decirlo…pero la razón por la que Priscilla y yo nos fuimos a este Continente , fue por el nuevo experimento de aquella Organización , los "Alimentadores Abisales" son Demonios…que ni yo puedo vencer…El aroma de mi brazo en ti desapareció ahora que es parte de ti completamente cuando empezaste a practicar a usar el Yoki….eres fuerte…pero aun debes aprender mas y luchar mas…..estoy seguro que este lugar no lejos de la vista de la Organización….por eso en un futuro te pido que te cuides….por cierto….Cuida a Priscilla…me di cuenta en estos días…que incluso aunque despierte…aunque muestre su verdadera Naturaleza…estoy seguro que esta apegada a ti…yo…estoy seguro de que no volveré de esta lucha…ya que…me hirió un poco uno de esos demonios….Naruto solamente te pido algo…No me sigas….vive…y ve el futuro…gracias por hacer que este Monstruo…pudo sentirse como un Humano feliz junto a su familia de nuevo….Hasta Siempre Naruto"**_

_**-"El Rey del Norte , Easley"**_

-Yo no pude evitar llorar…llore tan fuerte que desperté a Priscilla…Easley se volvió tanto como un maestro y casi un padre para mi , cuando Priscilla me vio llorar se acerco a mi , parecía querer consolarme al notar su abrazo, yo solamente pude sonreír un poco al verla-

-Note entre las cosas que dejo…o más bien que me dejo Easley….vi una Armadura , era la vieja armadura de Claymore de él , Yo me puse la Armadura e puse la espada en mi espalda cargándola , yo mire a Priscilla mientras la Sonreía-

-Priscilla….voy a volver a Konoha…seguramente me han dado por muerto…pero…voy a seguir adelante…como ordenes de Easley…..es tu opción si quieres acompañarme…-decía yo dándole la mano , lo cual ella me tomo la mano con rapidez , parece que a pesar de todo…ella también me seguirá- Vale….

-Easley….yo…seguiré adelante y luchare para hacerme más fuerte, no solamente me volveré un ninja más fuerte….me volveré un guerrero más fuerte…y cuando lo sea…iré a ese continente…y destruiré a los Verdaderos Monstruos de allí… "A los Encargados de Esa Organización"-

_**-Final del Capítulo 00-**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola este es mi Nuevo Proyecto! "El Heraldo Dorado" Si suena cool verdad, bueno este capítulo completo muestra el desarrollo de cómo fue esos tres años junto con Easley y Priscilla , que vivió Naruto y gracias al Brazo de Easley en el ahora Técnicamente Naruto es un Claymore , pero como Perteneció a Easley un Abismal , es un poco superior , pero en técnica , podría pelear con algo de dificultad , en otras palabras , es como un Clare en el comienzo , solamente que con una habilidad Yoma que es la de Easley pero a menor calidad**_

_**-La pareja Principal será NaruXPriscilla yo sé que ustedes la odian y la detestan pero a mi pareció más darle lastima aunque porque tuvo que matar a Teresa T_T , bueno bueno no lloremos sobre leche derramada , Aquí Priscilla puede controlar el Yoki volviéndose más fuerte y mas ágil pero jamás puede convertirse en su forma Yoma , a tal punto en que es casi comparable a una Principiante Claymore , pero no tiene límites en usar el Yoma y no puede transformarse en su forma con solo utilizarlo , solo usar a menos calidad sus habilidades**_

_**-Aun no estoy seguro si será un NaruHarem , ustedes díganmelo…bueno…tambien hay otro detalle que preferi hacer a los Yoma mas humanos osea no tan mounstruos Incluso Priscilla transformada en un futuro sera mas humana y conciente , claramente por ayuda de Naruto , Los Enemigos Principales hasta ahora en el Principio sera "La Organizacion"**_

_**-Bueno se despide el Perdedor mas fuerte de este mundo , recuerden hasta los Negativos podemos sonreir , Bye Bye , Humanos**_


	2. Regreso

_**Capítulo 1: Regreso**_

"_**Luchamos con las mismas Armas , Peleamos con las Mismas Tácticas , Nos enfrentamos de igual manera , que es lo que nos diferencia….Fácil…La mayoría de ellos lucha simplemente por el deber ante una mentira bastante agradable , mientras yo lucho por destruir esa mentira y mostrar la realidad , para así aunque sea dura y poco probable , ver el mañana"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podría decir que era un día reluciente en la País del Fuego o para ser mas preciso la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas , Konohagakure No Sato, Habían pasado varios sucesos durante los tres años de ausencia de Naruto , aunque de primera mano el suceso primero fue el de notificar la Muerte de Naruto durante la Misión de Rescate y Tanto el Éxito en Traer de Vuelta al Uchiha Sasuke-

-Eso literalmente Devasto a los amigos del Naruto , el que siempre había luchado las peleas mas imposibles que uno podría decirse , peleo contra el Shukaku , Sobrevivió contra Orochimaru , Derroto a Kabuto y Domino el Rasengan , Venció al Prodigio de los Hyuga , Neji Hyuga y con eso derroto al propio destino , él había luchado con tanta fuerza que eso no podría calcularse ninguna posibilidad de que él iba a perder-

-La Godaime Hokage , Claramente sufrió, ella de nuevo había perdido a alguien que podría tenía la Voluntad de Fuego claramente en su sangre , El Sensei de Naruto Kakashi , se lamentó todo lo que pudo , no solamente había fallado como Shinobi de Konoha al no llegar a tiempo , su ineptitud había causado eso , Que Sasuke por poco los traicionara , Que Naruto muriera , y Que Sakura terminara devastada , no había hecho nada mas que sufrimiento como sensei-

-Sakura a pesar de haber esperado con ansias el regreso de Naruto con Sasuke , esperando volver a ser un equipo unido de nuevo , pero todo resulto totalmente lo opuesto , Naruto se había ido , Sasuke ahora estaba encerrado….todo parecía desvanecerse ante ella….entonces valió la pena todo…vio como estaban el equipo de búsqueda , vio como El líder Shikamaru por primera vez se notaba angustiado ante algo, Vio Gaara aquel demonio que antes trato de matarla mostrar condolencias ante la Muerte de Naruto y mostrar tristeza ante alguien que lo saco de su dolor….ahora Su Maestra , Tsunade , trataba de centrarle en el entrenamiento junto con Shizune , Claramente si ella no escapaba de ese dolor…no..debía ser fuerte…por todo su equipo…o ex equipo…y también como Shinobi de Konoha , debía ser fuerte, ella rápidamente entreno en las Artes Medicas-

-En el clan Hyuga , Hiashi estaba pesar de mostrarse frio ante el consejo , fuera de él era un Padre y Tío Preocupado , Neji últimamente después de esa noticia decidió entrenar con más fuerza , negándose a esa idea , según el "Alguien que pudo desafiar al Destino no puede morir así de Inútil" , Hinata en otro caso…le dolía verla….desde que oyó la noticia, ella estuvo en un estado y aun está en un estado como si todo lo que valía en su vida no era más que Basura , ella no tenía ojos vivos…a pesar del tono blanco de sus ojos podía ver que estaban muertos…era algo doloroso de ver solamente decidió centrarse en el entrenamiento con Hinata y Hanabi , pero a pesar de tanto tratar de acercarse a su hija dolida…ella parecía haberse roto...-

-Todos los demás amigos de Naruto Hicieron un funeral improvisado…no encontraron el cuerpo solamente hallaron rastros de sangre por todo el campo de batalla por lo cual no se sabe ni dónde buscar , al final la búsqueda del cuerpo se quedó cancelada por motivos confidenciales-

-Todos decidieron ser fuertes en vez de quedarse con Tristeza , recordando como Naruto a pesar de todas sus dificultades , siguió adelante ellos siguieron adelante , pero un ligero odio entre los Shinobis que conocieron a Naruto y se hicieron amigos , los demás se puso-

-Algunos Aldeanos y Shinobis de Konoha mas bien parecían reírse de la muerte trágica de Naruto como si fuera un chiste barato capaz de usarse una y otra y otra vez hasta que se gaste…sin duda era algo doloroso de ver…a pesar de ver todo eso y que la ira creció entre ellos , decidieron solamente quedar tranquilos , sabían que si ellos solamente se vengaría de esos comentarios no harían mas que revolcar a Naruto en su tumba…aunque él no tenía tumba-

-Habían pasado 3 años , claramente los 12 novatos habían crecido a su manera , Sasuke fue liberado dos años después siendo vigilado por Anbus y bajo la tutela de Kakashi ahora más severa que antes , literalmente era un entrenamiento para la Escoria de las Escorias y claramente Sasuke no le gustó la idea tratando de escapar varias veces , aunque no lo sabe la Raíz , se le implanto un sello de tortura parecido a su modelo para sus Anbus , para que se evitara que escapara de la Barrera de Detección de Konoha-

-En cambio al Consejo….pues era un total Caos , Los del Consejo Civil más bien les agradaba la noticia , pero gracias a Danzou y al consejo principal del Hokage , Homura y Koharu , junto con Danzou notaron algo bastante grave con eso , durante la búsqueda trataban de ver si encontraba el cuerpo o un rastro del Chakra de Jinchurinki….pero nada…parecía que el Kyubi murió con Naruto , a pesar de la Alegría del Consejo Civil , dieron algo grave….ellos eran la única nación sin un Jinchurinki sin nadie que pueda enfrentar a los demás Monstruos que había allá en las otras aldeas en otras palabras , eran como Soldado con Espada pero sin escucho para protegerse de las Flechas-

-Tsunade a pesar de que odiaba que vieran a Naruto de esa manera en parte tenía razón , además de Suna , tenían relaciones problemáticas con Kumo y Iwa , junto con una relación intermedia con Kiri , si ellos se aliaran…o si ellos declararan la guerra junto con sus Jinchurinki…estaban perdidos-

-Durante los tres años la condición de la Aldea se había vuelto más rigurosa por parte de la calidad Shinobi , aunque uno de los grandes Genin prodigio según dijeron , eran el Nieto del Tercero y Sobrino de Asuma Sarutobi que se volvió Genin con Bastante Calidad , y rápidamente por petición de su tío , Konohamaru fue rápidamente entrenado por Asuma , junto con el Escuadro Ino-SHika-Cho , demostrándose como el descendiente de su Aniki , Naruto-

-Para el desconcierto de todos…Naruto seguía vivo…el también tanto como los demás había cambiado…pero el de una manera diferente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el cielo Nocturno lleno de estrellas….se puede ver a un ángel con ojos dorados , en aquel ángel cuando te mire no debes correr…o de lo contrario esa ángel te va a comer~ -Decía en un torpe Canturreo un chico de 16 años , con ahora capucha con capa negra cubriéndolo parte de su cuerpo y su rostro mientras se notaba ligeramente abierta , se podía ver una armadura ligera , era compuesta por hombreras plateadas ,una coraza que cubría parte de su torso y su espalda pero no su estómago , dos guanteles que cubrían parte de su muñeca hasta su codo , en la cintura cubriendo varias partes de su cintura , abdomen y cadera , junto con unas botas plateadas para terminar esa armadura liviana , sencilla pero también servía para su protección y como su marca de guerrero- Ya te dormiste Priscilla? –decía con voz familiar y bastante despreocupada con una sonrisa leve en su rostro pero animada-

-En su espalda se veía algo tan grande como una espada de dos manos enfundada con seda de color negro y atada por una cadena de plata , pero eso no viene al caso , se veía una chica de cabellos castaños sujetándolo con fuerte mientras el guerrero parecía cargarla por su espalda en señal de cariño y en señal de que la chica tenia sueño-

-Hemos tenido un viaje algo largo a nuestro ritmo no crees? Solamente falta poco –Decía el chico sonriente, ellos habían ido de viaje hace 4 días en dirección al hogar del guerrero a un ritmo no tan rápido casi como si fueron viajeros que iban paseando de un pueblo en otro- Mira Priscilla ya llegamos –Decía el Guerrero haciendo que la chica despertara con lentitud abriendo ligeramente uno de sus ojos mientras se limpiaba el otro con su mano-

-Al frente de ellos se veían una Gran Puerta que dejaba ver en el interior una gran ciudad llena de edificios y construcciones con al final se podía ver una Montaña con rostros esculpidos de 5 personas , los Hokages o más bien Lideres de la Aldea, para el Guerrero lo sorprendió la cantidad de nuevos edificios y el tamaño de estos , claramente la Aldea de Konoha había mejorado desde la última vez que vino allí-

-Vaya….además de colocar el rostro de la Quinta también han mejorado varias cosas…espero no perderme –decía el guerrero con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro pero ahí noto dos suaves golpes por parte de la chica que cargaba- Quieres Bajar? Vale –Se agachaba un poco bajando a la chica de cabellos castaño que al bajar , tomo la mano de Naruto y ambos fueron caminando hasta llegar justamente al frente de las puertas Konoha que habían llegado varios pobladores , inmigrantes y turistas a Konoha , mientras el parecía más sospechoso entre ellos , pero a pesar de eso no tenía tanta altura como al menos tenía 1,70 cm de altura mientras Priscilla tenía 1, 45 cm de altura-

-Oiga disculpe…-decía un hombre con traje militar gris , el parecía tener un vendaje solamente uno que cruzaba por la mitad de su rostro y tapaba un poco su nariz mientras tenia pelo erizado de color negro con toques azul oscuro , mientras a su lado estaba otro con el mismo traje militar gris , pero este era de cabello castaño , peinado de manera en que tapaba la mitad de su rostro , eran los porteros de las Puertas, Kotetsu Hagane y Izumo Kamizuki - Nos podría decir quiénes son y con cual motivo de venir aquí a Konoha…

-El guerrero aun sin quitarse la capucha giro hacia ellos , Kotetsu le dio una tabla junto con un papel que eran los ingresos y las salidas de todos los shinobis ya sean de otras aldeas o de esta misma- Si no es molestia podría llenar esto y podremos dejarlo pasar sin problemas –decía el pelinegro mientras el guerrero tomo la tabla y empezó a notar en un espacio vacío lo que ellos pidieron-

-Espero no tengan ningún problema en que alguien vuelva a su aldea después de un tiempo –decía con cierta diversión el guerrero por su armadura , vestimenta negra junto con la capucha los dos shinobis no lo habían reconocido mientras el junto con su compañera entraron en la aldea sin muchos problemas , pero cuando los dos Shinobis miraron el nombre y el motivo entonces quedaron helados completamente estaba escrito claramente ahí-

-"Naruto Uzumaki" –Ambos totalmente fuera de lugar asintieron mirándose entre ellos y desaparecieron con un Sushin en dirección hacia la oficina de la Godaime-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debería estar por aquí….estoy seguro de que este era el camino de lo que te comente –decía el rubio encapuchado buscando con su mirada un edificio hasta que localizo algo que lo dejo fuera de lugar , en lugar del pequeño negocio andante que había visitado de niño estaba ahora un gran edificio tipo restaurant ahí , lo cual lo sorprendió- Veo que el viejo Teuchi ha mejorado bastante el negocio , sin duda la aldea se ha vuelto más exigente o eso o es que eran tan grande cuando yo era más enano –decía con cierta diversión el rubio lo cual noto una leve sonrisa en su chica castaña notándose que le había hecho gracia ese comentario de Naruto , sin prisa ambos entraron dentro del negocio-

-El Restaurant no solamente había vuelto algo más grande pero aún mantenía las sillas y mesas estilo bar que cuando venía cada día , ahora había más meseros pero pudo reconocer a Ayame y Teuchi que eran los que cocinaban y se veían claramente que eran buenos cocineros y se veía que habían varios clientes en aquel puesto pero no dejaba de transmitir ese aire que tenía cuando el venia de niño-

-Él se sentó en una mesa , con Priscilla sentándose a su lado mirándola un momento- Oye de casualidad? –Iba a seguir hablando pero noto la mirada fija de la Peli castaña, como el rubio encapuchado entendiera parecía algo sorprendido- Creí que tu solamente comías ya sabes que….bueno…si no te gusta puedo comerlo yo también y luego te buscare algo de comer –decía divertido el Rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Priscilla solamente jalo un poco el brazo mirando con ligero gesto de berrinche , Después de la ida de Easley entonces se había vuelto un poco mas expresiva y abierta hacia Naruto-

-Hola en que le puedo servir? –decía una peli castaña que el guerrero la reconoció al instante , era Ayame-

-A mi dame una ración de Ramen grande y a ella con una gran ración de carne –decía Naruto aun encapuchado mientras Ayame anotaba la orden e iba empezando a cocinarla , mientras ellos esperaban Naruto noto unas presencias conocidas , desde que había empezado el entrenamiento de Claymore con Easley , que literalmente al recordarlo hizo que le dieran un leve escalofrió ya que Easley no tenía ni una pizca de piedad en el entrenamiento, había logrado mejorar sus habilidades como sensor en el Yoki y En el Chakra-

-Giro levemente la cabeza notando un grupo bastante peculiar , eran el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho , lo cual lo sorprendió un poco Ino estaba más desarrollada , Shikamaru parecía ahora tener más aspecto de Jounin , y Chouji a pesar de ser aun de "Huesos amplios" parecía tener rasgos de músculos leves , junto con su Sensei Asuma , que este no parecía haber cambiado absolutamente nada , pero noto alguien más , era un niño ahora con el cabello atado con una coleta parecida a Shikamaru pero más caída con la banda ninja atada al brazo , se veía con pantalones negros y camisa color verde con detalles en los bordes de un tono más oscuro , con una bufanda de color azul atada a su cuello, era Konohamaru , en todo ese tiempo parecía que había crecido bastante tiempo-

-Dios tío el entrenamiento de hoy es infernal casi matas a Chouji en el proceso –decía Konohamaru algo quejoso mientras el resto del equipo de Ino-Shika-Cho a pesar de ya haber sido Chunin seguían entrenando con Asuma comúnmente mientras él se rascaba un poco detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada-

-Creo que me sobrepase un poco hoy pero tú fuiste él quiso entrenar conmigo desde un principio algunas veces has estado más quejoso que Shikamaru –Konohamaru y Shikamaru ante ese comentario solamente arquearon ligeramente la ceja algo molestos mientras al rubio mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida-

-Ellos son unos de los amigos que te comente en el camino Priscilla –Murmuro con una sonrisa el guerrero mientras servían un parde tazones de Ramen a ambos clientes mientras Ayame se quedaba mirando algo curiosa al cliente- No te había visto por aquí antes y no pareces de por aquí , llegaste recientemente a la Aldea?

-Digamos que viví aquí hace algún tiempo pero tuve que irme por algunos motivos –decía el rubio animado respondiendo a Ayame mientras empezaba a comer el plato de Ramen , Priscilla miraba como comía su amigo y lo repitió , a pesar de que dijeran que los Yoma únicamente podían comerse entrañas no eran más que una estúpida suposición , los Yoma podían comer varias cosas , que escogieran más las extrañas que cualquiera otro tipo de comida era decisión de ellos-

-Y quien es ella su hermana? –decía Ayame mirando a la Priscilla a diferencia de Naruto ella no tenía puesta su capucha , ella no necesitaba ocultarse mientras el rubio estuviera cerca de ella-

-Digamos que ella me acompaña por tiempo indefinido y es casi como una hermanita para mí –decía el rubio aun animado mientras Ayame estaba un poco curiosa por la apariencia de Naruto , lo único que no se podía ver era el rostro de Naruto del todo pero estaba vestido con una vestimenta negra por debajo su armadura plateada , y su arma estaba envuelta en una especie de tela de color negro pero se notaba algo por encima de esa tela , estaba atada una banda de Konoha , Antes de comenzar su viaje Priscilla la había encontrado flotando en un rio, así que decidió atarla-

-En ese preciso momento cuando terminaron de comer , se fijó en el grupo de Chunin y Jounin junto con Konohamaru parecía hablar alegremente pero rápidamente la puerta del restaurant se abrió dejando entrar un escuadrón pequeño de 5 Anbus , cada uno con una máscara en forma de perro, que en un principio miraron alrededor y entonces fijaron la vista al encapuchado-

-Oye tu….-Señalo uno de los Anbus al rubio que estaba comiendo un segundo plato que había pedido tranquilamente , a pesar de hablarle el rubio parecía ignorarle completamente el Anbu se acercó a él poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del sujeto- Oye tu necesitamos hablar con usted por orden de la Godai…-Cuando el encapuchado se giró para mirarlo el Anbu por instinto salto hacia atrás , por un momento tan solo por un momento noto en los ojos de aquel guerrero un instinto de matar tan intenso que hacía que el temblara , aun podía sentir el temblor en sus manos mientras el guerrero solamente suspiro levemente-

-Por favor al menos déjenme terminar de comer , he estado en un viaje muy largo tengo bastante hambre….-Decía el guerrero con un tono despreocupado continuando comiendo mientras Priscilla se había quedado mirando fijamente a los Anbu , como si los vigilara mientras El rubio aun encapuchado comiendo una parte de los fideos dijo- Tranquila Priscilla…ellos no son enemigos…no tienes que atacar…-decía El guerrero con un tono tranquilo y despreocupado terminando de comer el Ramen a tiempo record- Bien…y para que me necesita la Hokage?

-Una pregunta mejor es porque tienes esa banda de Konoha amarrada en tu equipaje –decía uno de los Anbu con seriedad mientras el guerrero solamente con una sonrisa despreocupada giro sin darle mucha importancia a los Anbus respondió-

-Entonces es tan raro que un Shinobi porte una Banda que represente a su pueblo? –decía el Guerrero con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras levanto ligeramente la mirada notándose uno de sus ojos de color plateado como el frio acero de una espada – Puedo sentir su intención de atacarme si desobedeces…pero no tienen que ser tan fríos o serios…yo iba con la Godaime por mi propia voluntad en este momento…Dattebayo…-Decía el guerrero , Konohamaru que estaba bebiendo un poco de te acompañando su comida , lo escupió sorprendido ante lo último que dijo ese tipo, acaso el….solamente existía una persona que terminaba de hablar en ocasiones con ese frase-

-Bien supongo que con esto pago todo…y quédese con el cambio vale? –decía El guerrero dejando el dinero por el Ramen en su mesa mientras se ponía de pie , Priscilla le seguía tomándole de la mano rápidamente-

-Aquel chico si lo miraban un poco , no no era posible , también todo el equipo de Asuma se había quedado viendo a aquel chico mientras era escoltado por los Anbu en dirección a la Torre Hokage-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsunade la Godaime ahora estaba enfrentando al Enemigo que jamás podría haber llegado a imaginar lo horrible era el Papeleo , pero al revisar uno de los papeles había enviado de inmediato un escuadrón Anbu a buscar a ese chico que dijeron Kotetsu y Izumo sobre su apariencia-

-Poco después de que mando al Escuadrón , llegaron rápidamente los Cinco Anbus junto al chico con la descripción que dieron Kotetsu y Izumo , un joven de mediana estatura por lo menos más que 1.70 cm , lleva una especie de capucha , tiene puesta ropa negra por encima de esta una especie de armadura , que por la capucha no es muy llamativa , lleva equipaje de color negro que se sugiere que es una espada de gran tamaño , va acompañado por una chica de cabello castaño , y ojos grises , parece menor que el-

-Bien hecho pueden retirarse –decía la rubia con pechos grandes mirando al encapuchado mientas este sonreía tranquilamente-

-Bien me mando a llamar Hokage-sama? –decía el guerrero con una sonrisa en su rostro amplia mientras Tsunade solamente lo miro con algo de frialdad-

-Quien eres y cuál es tu motivo para venir aquí a Konoha? –decía Tsunade , había visto que había escrito un nombre , ese nombre definitivamente era imposible que el fuera la persona que creía-

-A pesar de que lo escribí y se nota el claro motivo no me creen? No sabía que Konoha se había vuelto tan estricta Oba-san –decía el guerrero bajando lentamente la capucha hacia atrás , La rubia se quedó totalmente en shock , la apariencia de Naruto su rostro era igual solamente con diferencias , sus ojos azules zafiro , ahora se habían vuelto ojos de color plateado como el acero ,su cabellera rubia de color fuerte se había vuelto rubia de un color más pálido mientras las marcas en las mejillas de él se habían vuelto menos visibles casi que uno no podía distinguirla, si no fuera por los detalles de su cabello u ojos , era la viva imagen del Yodaime , lo cual Tsunade solamente se sorprendió pero su primera reacción fue…-

-No me llames Oba-san! Idiota! –Decía la rubia dándole un fuerte puñetazo al rubio haciendo que este casi atravesara la pared , pero a pesar del golpe solamente el rubio sonrió algo divertido rascándose la cabeza , había extrañado un poco los golpes de la Vieja Hokage , aunque ya no dolían tanto como antes- En verdad idiota…debería llamarte el peor de los idiotas….que rayos te pasa para hacerte el muerto y herirnos a todos de preocupación! –Grito Regañándolo la Godaime mientras Priscilla fue rápidamente a donde salió volando Naruto ella miro a la rubia sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente de color amarillo rasgándose como los de un gato , pero Naruto puso su mano encima de la cabeza de la castaña poniéndose de pie una sonrisa , eso tranquilizo un poco a la peli castaña , si el rubio hubiera estado inconsciente después de ese golpe , tal vez Priscilla se hubiera lanzando a atacar a Tsunade-

-Jejeje…me voy por tres años y ustedes ya me creen muerto…eso es cruel incluso para ustedes –decía Naruto tomando una actitud algo dramática y dolida pero fingida mientras sonrió divertido al notar el enojo de Tsunade- Vale vale…pero deberían recordar que no soy de los que se mueren con facilidad Tsunade-sama –decía el rubio sonriente mientras Tsunade solamente se sorprendió que la llamara con respecto , la rubia solamente cerro los ojos suspirando resignada-

-En verdad algunas veces….creo que Jiraiya te pego su idiotez al ser un despreocupado , no notas que todos estuvimos preocupados y cuando creímos que estaban muertos –Decía Tsunade resignada y enojada pero luego sonrió alegremente , abrazando al rubio sorprendiéndolo- Me alegra que hayas vuelto –Lo soltó y noto la mirada fija de la acompañante del Rubio- Por cierto quien es ella? No me digas que Jiraiya también te pego esa clase de mañas –decía Tsunade apunto de golpearlo si era verdad lo cual sonrojo y alarmo de inmediato al Naruto-

-Claro que no , que acaso me ves cara de Ero-senin? –decía Naruto alarmado mientras se giró colocando su mano encima de la cabeza de Priscilla le acaricio la cabeza- Ella es Priscilla , se podría decir que es mi compañera o podría ser hermana también , nuestro Maestro cuando nos dejó la dejo a mi cuidado –Respondió Naruto , notando la curiosidad por parte de Tsunade pero el rubio con una sonrisa algo divertida dijo- Lo siento pero eso es secreto , al menos por ahora….

-El rubio estuvo platicando un momento con Tsunade mientras Priscilla no dejaba su lado pero parecía escuchar bastante atenta lo que decía la líder de la aldea , todos los sucesos que pasaron durante su estado de "Muerto" durante estos 3 años –

-Ya veo así que el consejo ahora está desesperado porque creen que estoy muerto…aunque que haya vuelto no hace mucha diferencia…ya que el Kyubi murió…o más bien su conciencia , su chakra ahora sin su conciencia ronda salvajemente una parte por el sello una gran parte y otra parte se fusiono con mi chakra –Decía Naruto empezando a reunir chakra formando en su mano ahora sin dificultad el Rasengan , `pero a diferencia de su versión anterior , esta técnica un color purpura , al combinarse y volverse uno parte del Chakra Ying del Kyubi da ese efecto- En parte no puedo controlarlo y ahora sin la conciencia , terminaría muriendo antes o soltando una bestia sin conciencia y solamente instinto de matar…

-Pero 3 años son mucho tiempo que has estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo –decía Tsunade con curiosidad lo hizo que Naruto se le formara con una leve sonrisa en su rostro algo divertida y nostálgica al recordar los momentos que paso con su Maestro Easley-

-Mi maestro…me entreno durante ese tiempo de manera infernal , en un nuevo estilo de combate –decía Naruto quitando uno de los hilos que sujetaban la tela y cuando cayó la tela , mostro una gran espada de acero , que tenía un mango rojo entre la hoja y el mango era de color dorado , la hoja se notaba que era grande y pesada , lo suficiente para ser algo inservible en el combate al usarla con las dos manos de manera torpe pero Naruto sujeto la espada con una mano con facilidad como si fuera un Ninjato , y la apoyo sobre su hombro sin el menor esfuerzo- Este es el símbolo del Guerrero que soy...Un Claymore –Ahí se dio cuenta que hablo de más y Naruto se tapó la boca llamándose a sí mismo "Idiota" hablando de mas-

-Claymore? –decía Tsunade confusa preguntándole a Naruto pero el rápidamente desvió la mirada tratando de evitar el tema-

-Al final Tsunade a pesar de su insistencia no logro que Naruto hablara , si el hablara aunque fuera un momento de los Yoma , eso sería algo grave , en especial en la parte en la que él se volvió un Claymore-

-Sabes que ahora que estas aquí…debemos reunir al consejo para hablar de este tema…-decía Tsunade haciendo que el rubio suspirara un poco de resignación-

-Que se le puede hacer….ahora a escuchar a esos viejos testarudos seguramente me molestaran un rato –decía el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro sorprendiendo esa actitud del rubio- esos idiotas solamente me ven como arma por el kyubi y se interesan en lo que tenía dentro…solamente quiero ver sus caras cuando sepan que ahora nunca más podrán usarlo –decía divertido el rubio , mientras Priscilla lo seguía tomándolo con fuerza en el brazo lo cual noto Tsunade-

-Naruto..seguro que no le hiciste nada a ella para que estuviera así contigo? –decía La rubia con gran Pechonalidad haciendo que Naruto sonriera divertido ante la actitud de Priscilla y le acariciaba la cabeza-

-Bueno en comparación….ella es mejor compañera que cuando estuve en un equipo , por cierto además de que condenaran a Sasuke a una prisión por un tiempo como le ha ido?

-El consejo lo saco al primer año , fue liberado al segundo y ahora está en servicio este año…algunas veces pienso que esos viejos no aprenden de sus errores –decía Tsunade con un suspiro y con una ligera ira de lo fácil que se habían rendido en la búsqueda de Naruto después de que desaparecieran los rastros de chakra de kyubi-

-Por lo que veo siguen mimandolo….me extraña que él no se haya ido con Orochimaru –decía Naruto con ligera cansancio , aunque por una parte le agradecía bastante porque de una manera indirecta lo había mandando con Easley y Priscilla-

-El…hirió a Naruto? –Dijo con tono leve Priscilla mirando al rubio el cual el solamente asintió-

-Pero digamos que él fue la razón por la que los haya encontrado…..pero no es un buen tipo ese Teme , aunque no creo que el siga siendo el mismo teme –Ahí vio a Tsunade con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Naruto ahora parecía una gota en la nuca casi visible- Él es mismo verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Al poco tiempo en que los Anbus Mensajeros fueron por los Lideres de los Clanes , El consejo Civil y los miembros del consejo principal , todo tardo más o menos 2 horas en las que Naruto estaba aburrido de nuevo con su capucha puesta mientras parecía estar jugando con Priscilla , había comprado un juego de cartas en un pueblo antes de llegar a Konoha y Priscilla aprendió rápidamente las reglas de ese juego-

-Cómo puedes ganarme? –Pregunto algo decaído ya era la quinta vez que perdía contra Priscilla , no sabía si tanto jugar con él lo hacia predecible ante ella o si en verdad ella era bastante buena y solamente jugaba con el-

-Naruto ven –Decía Tsunade avisando al parecer ya el consejo de Konoha había llegado , el rubio encapuchado solamente puso de pie mientras Priscilla tomaba las cartas e iba rápidamente al lado de Naruto-

-Por cierto Priscilla…no pierdas el control…ellos van a decir cosas que tal vez me enojen y te enojen a ti….así que es mejor que trata de no perder el control vale? –decía Naruto con una sonrisa a la chica que lo acompañaba mientras ella le sonreía y asentía-

-Al entrar en el salón rápidamente todas las miradas se centraron en el –

-Tsunade-Hime para que nos llamó con tanta urgencia y quien es el sujeto que está detrás de usted junto con esa chica? –decía Homura con cierta curiosidad mirando al encapuchado que solamente sonrió algo divertido-

-Si me lo permiten…..es cruel que me hayan declarado muerto sin encontrar mi cadáver –decía el rubio bajando su capucha con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se notaban los ojos de color de plata, uno de los Anbus con una máscara de cuervo se notaba sorprendido pero no el único , todo el consejo estaba en un total shock , el ninja jinchurinki que se supone que murió durante su combate contra Sasuke Uchiha , estaba ahí parado , pero se veía un poco mayor y con detalles más maduras en su físico-

-Es el demonio! –Grito uno de los miembros del consejo civil-

-Se suponía que el Uchiha te había matado Chico Zorro! –decía otro miembro del consejo civil , y así siguieron los insultos mientras los líderes de clanes estaban sorprendidos , aun pero algunos aflojaron su rostro con una sonrisa como eran los padres de Shikamaru , Chouji y Ino , que conocían al chico bastante bien para saber que no era como el consejo civil había dicho durante años , mientras Hiashi Hyuga ahora estaba con una leve paz….que el rubio estuviera vivo lo llevaba un poco de paz , tenía que volver a casa a mencionar esto a sus hijas y sobrino, quienes habían sufrido por la muerte de Naruto-

-Están Molestando….a Naruto? –Decía una voz femenina que era la chica que estaba al lado del rubio en ese momento , el aire se volvió denso , era casi como la presencia de muerte lo cual hizo que El Consejo Civil empezara a ponerse pálido mientras todos los Anbus estuvieron alertas esta presencia era algo….parecido a la del Kyubi no por poder por ser más pequeña , sino por la misma naturaleza feroz todo giraron a la pequeña al lado de Naruto-

-Qué es eso!? –Grito uno del Consejo Civil-

-Uzumaki….Que es esa "cosa" que trajiste contigo? –decía Koharu mirando que a pesar de parecer estar en calma en verdad ella estaba igual por dentro que el consejo civil en ese preciso momento-

-No se atrevan a llamar cosa a Priscilla….-Dijo Naruto en un tono frio y sereno mientras el instinto asesino que mostraba la peli castaña desapareció al ver como Naruto quedo al frente de ella-

-Ella definitivamente no debe ser humana , es un demonio igual que…-Ahí solamente el miembro del consejo civil quedo callado al notar un ligero cambio en los ojos de Naruto que era plateado a amarillos rasgados como los del Zorro pero se notaba aún más las ganas de asesinar contenidas-

-Lo repito….No insulten a Priscilla o se atrevan tan siquiera acercársele…o no responderé por mis acciones –decía el rubio mientras sus ojos volvían a ser serenos y de color plateado-

-Lo siento….-Murmuro Priscilla hacia el rubio lo cual él le sonrió-

-Tranquila….-Murmuro con una sonrisa el rubio mientras él iba caminando a pesar de las quejas del consejo- Como decía solamente vine aquí a mostrar que volveré al servicio…y por cierto…deberían dejarme de llamar "Zorro" el Kyubi murió hace 3 años después de que cierta persona casi me mata….ahora su chakra es el mío pero aun no puedo controlarlo del todo –Decía el rubio girando la mirada hacia el Anbu con mascara de cuervo , desde el inicio sintió el chakra de todos en el salón y pudo reconocer de quien es el chakra de ese Anbu, antes de irse por un momento tras la ida del rubio el salón estuvo en silencio hasta que…..-

-El no solamente es un monstruo trajo a uno consigo! –decía Un Miembro del Consejo lo cual solamente Koharu y Homura dijeron silencio-

-Ya no tiene condición de un Jinchurinki , tal vez ustedes no lo notaron pero el sello que en su estómago desapareció con la cantidad de chakra que fue aplicada por el Yodaime en ese tiempo –decía Homura con cierto disgusto , Naruto tenía razón , dentro de el sí solamente mantiene el chakra descontrolado del Kyubi entonces podría decir que tenía más control y más fuerza que antes, además lo que sintieron ese instinto no era ni chakra ni nada parecido ni siquiera un rastro del kyubi era algo mas….salvaje pero más peligroso, igual lo que sintieron por parte de la Peli castaña-

-Tsunade-Hime está usted segura de que deberíamos traer de vuelta a Uzumaki a la aldea? –decía Koharu mirando a Tsunade-

-El solamente represento amenaza porque pude notar como uno de sus Anbus del consejo civil iban a atacarlo si no te hubieras orinado en los pantalones y callado probablemente habría un cadáver ahí –decía Inoichi con algo de diversión en su voz-

-Yo digo que él puede regresar a la aldea no note ninguna señal de que nos quiera hacer mas….pero sin duda…..es un chico problemático…-decía Shikaku con algo de pereza-

-Yo apoyo lo que dicen los clanes Yamanaka y Nara –decía Hiashi junto con Choza , aceptando , poco a poco la gran mayoría incluso los Homura y Koharu aceptaron la decisión junto con Danzou aunque claramente este tenía curiosidad por aquella niña y por Naruto-

-A pesar de eso se nota que ha tenido un entrenamiento bastante extenso , mis insectos estuvieron observándolo de cerca pero cuando sentimos esa extraña presión algunos murieron , y cuando Uzumaki se puso al frente los Insectos por instinto se alejaron , era como si un animal salvaje con predominio les dijera que los mataría si daban un paso más…-decía Shibi Aburame con cierta emoción en su voz , pero aun así no dejaba de ser el frio con actitud que todos conocían en el-

-Yo también sentí…ese fuerte instinto de matar….no era ni parecido al Kyubi parecía algo más furioso , aunque se mostraba tranquilo Uzumaki estaba enojado y lo libero un momento , me pregunto porque será…-decía Tsume la encargada del Clan y Los del Consejo Civil quedaron algo callados en ese momento , literalmente eran los enemigos oficiales contra el Rubio-

-Yo digo que a pesar de eso sigue siendo un Novato, desde que fue declarado muerto dejo de ser ninja de esta aldea y debe hacer una prueba para reingresar a la aldea de Konoha –decía el líder del consejo civil con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro lo cual hizo que Tsunade arqueara la ceja- Claramente se escogerán equilibradamente los oponentes

-"En verdad estos tipos siguen siendo tan escurridizos como siempre" Lo llevaremos a una votación –Por la curiosidad y el simple pensamiento 6 votos en pro a la propuesta de ese examen y 3 en contra exceptuando la de la Hokage, para el descontento de ella-

-Está decidido Tsunade-Hime, avísale a Uzumaki sobre su examen que será mañana , ahora que los Shinobis en su mayoría están en la aldea debemos aprovechar en realizar el examen…-decía Koharu con seriedad en su voz pero interés en saber lo que pasara mañana-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Con que un combate….ahora que vuelvo en verdad ellos quieren echarme de aquí tan rápido…era de esperarse de esos Zorros –Ahí Priscilla lo señala- Me refiero a Zorros malos , el Kyubi era bipolar pero no era tan malo mientras ellos se nota me odian a muerte –Decía con un tono ligero de cansancio y enojo cruzando los brazos mientras suspiraba –

-Y que planeas? –decía Tsunade con cierta curiosidad-

-Pues qué remedio tendré que pelear por culpa de esos imbéciles , al menos me alegra que los padres de los chicos me vieran bien…-decía Naruto con una sonrisa animada al darse cuenta que no todos lo reconocían como un monstruo-

-Me refería a Priscilla….digo…Puede que el consejo quiera ver más en ella investigarla por lo que sucedió hoy y.….-Ahí Naruto la interrumpe-

-Como dije si ellos tan siquiera se acercaran yo mismo los matare–decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro- Además Priscilla es realmente fuerte , a pesar de su actitud de Niña mimada -Decía Naruto con cierta gracia notando la cercanía por parte de la castaña a simple vista ella era muy apegada al rubio, Tsunade solamente respondió con un "Ya veo"- Bueno yo iré a un Hotel , creo que es mejor ir a descansar antes de que algo más pase , vamos Priscilla

-La peli castaña solamente asintió y se giró hacia la rubia con la mano despidiéndose para irse al lado de Naruto y salir de la oficina-

-Sin duda…Naruto ha cambiado…tanto que se ha madurado un poco pero…aún sigue siendo un poco de el mismo cabeza hueca –decía Tsunade sonriendo al ver que pesar de los años Naruto no había cambiado mucho solamente que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría y su actitud era un poco más tranquila-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras caminaban hacia un Hotel se notó la mirada de los Aldeanos hacia el rubio lo cual solamente fueron miradas frías y con odio , casi se podía leer en sus mentes "Miren es el demonio" "No era que el Uchiha lo había matado" "Que demonios hace aquí?"-

-Supongo que no me esperaba una bienvenida alegre…por lo que se ve Easley tenía razón no hay muchos Yoma , solamente me he encontrado con dos "Seres Despertados" antes de llegar a Konoha y aquí no detecto ningún Yoki –decía Naruto algo curioso ignorando las miradas frías del Rubio mientras La peli castaña volvía a liberar su Yoki poco a poco mostrando una especie de instinto asesino haciendo que los Aldeanos sudaran frio al instante-

-Ellos…están molestando a Naruto –decía Priscilla con seriedad claramente se notaba un ligero enojo en su voz , si se podía distinguir bien las emociones de la chica- Debería…-Ahí la peli castaña quedo callada ante la caricia en la cabeza del rubio-

-Es como te conté , solamente ignóralos no es de importancia –decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la Peli castaña le devolvió la sonrisa pero sin dejar de liberar el instinto asesino a su alrededor haciendo que los aldeanos se quedaran mirando a los dos con algo de miedo mientras el rubio sonrió algo divertido- en verdad en ocasiones actúas un poco traviesa –decía Naruto con una sonrisa divertida-

-Iban en dirección hacia un Hotel cercano , pero ahí una voz hizo que Naruto se detuviera-

-Naruto…en verdad eres tú? –decía una voz femenina que rápidamente reconoció el rubio solamente girando la mirada sonriendo un poco , se vio a una chica madura de cabellos rosados , sus pecho habían crecido pero no del todo , se veía con una blusa de color rojo con detalles blancos parecidos a los de un kimono , mientras llevaba unos short negros que estaban por debajo de una falda corta rosada , sus medias negras llegaban hasta las rodillas y sus zapatos eran botas negras de combate , ella parecía estar en una mirada sorpresa , ella se había entrenado tanto hasta quedar exhausta con su Maestra Tsunade , y sufrió al igual que todos , pero se sentía realmente culpable por lo que le había pasado a Naruto-

-Priscilla al verla pudo reconocerla ante lo que le había contado de su vida Naruto antes de ir de viaje hasta aquí , Naruto le había contado toda su vida a Easley y ella , sobre sus compañeras incluso sobre las personas queridas para él, Priscilla se aferró poco al brazo de Naruto , según ella pensaba la chica que estaba detrás de ellos era una de las razones por las que Naruto casi muriera-

-Ha pasado tiempo Sakura –decía Naruto con tranquilidad en su voz y una sonrisa amigable pero eso hizo que la Haruno se acercara a él y le gritara-

-Idiota es lo mejor que se pudo ocurrir decir después de todo –Decía Sakura claramente enojada mientras Naruto la verdad ni se dio cuenta por le gritaba , a pesar del entrenamiento un poco su cambio de actitud , el seguía siendo idiota y despistado, Priscilla aunque dejo de emitir su "Instinto" hacia los demás , seguía con una mirada fría hacia la Haruno lo cual ella solamente se puso algo nerviosa pero mantuvo su atención con el Rubio- Que te ha pasado? Que has hecho en todo ese tiempo en no venir a Konoha , todos estuvimos preocupados y….quien es ella? –Miro a Priscilla lo cual noto la mirada fría de ella que por un momento tal vez vio como los ojos de la peli castaña cambiaron a amarillo-

-Es una larga historia que contare en otro momento…por el momento quiero descansar y ha sido un largo viaje…-Decía Naruto tratando de sonar convincente , la verdad es que sentía como la sed de sangre empezaba a emanar bastante de Priscilla , desde que salieron del consejo pudo sentirla pero nada tan intenso como hasta ahora-

-Pero…-Dijo la Peli rosado antes de que Naruto y la peli castaña se fueran rápidamente de ahí , lo cual la dejo extrañada y molesta , se había ido después de volver en 3 años así como así , aunque…de alguna forma le alegraba que estaba vivo , rápidamente se fue a buscar a los demás para decirles de la noticia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya en la habitación del Hotel , ya había registrado rápidamente , el rubio solamente se sentó en la cama mientras la peli castaña se le quedo mirando y apegada a el-

-Priscilla pareciera que no te gustara este lugar –decía Naruto con cierto tono despreocupado mientras la peli castaña miro fijamente al rubio-

-Ellos querían dañar….a Naruto….esa chica….es la razón por la que Naruto casi muere –decía Priscilla con voz leve pero se notaba su instinto asesino casi a kilómetros de ese sitio-

-Pero a pesar de eso fue la razón por la que los conocí a ti y Easley-sensei –decía Naruto con una sonrisa girando a mirar su brazo derecho , que la piel de este era diferente a la del Rubio , si eso fue lo que comenzó todo a su manera distinta- Segura que no quieres comer otra cosa además de ese Ramen , sé que a ti te gustan cosas que son Ya sabes que de los animales o tu sabes

-Puedo comer tranquilamente eso…con Naruto fue comiendo a mi lado…supo bien –decía Priscilla abrazando el brazo de Naruto recostando su cabeza en el hombro , ella desde la desaparición y posiblemente la muerte de Easley se había vuelto muy apegada a él lo cual llega en ocasiones a incomodar o hacer sonrojar a Naruto, Priscilla tenía la mentalidad de un niño pero en ocasiones pareciera mostrar rasgos de madurez y pareciera…-

-"No Pienses en eso Naruto…Priscilla es como una hermana….si una hermana que debes proteger ni dejar que nadie la lastime…" –Pensó Naruto a pesar de haberse entrenado como Claymore y también capaz de simular emociones aún mantenía las malditas Hormonas que su sangre mestiza de Yoma , no había logrado eliminar lo cual Naruto solamente suspiro- Descansemos un rato…creo que más tarde va a ser bastante molesto el día inclusive con los del Consejo…

-Así Naruto se acostó en la cama de aquella habitación mientras Priscilla solamente abrazo a Naruto con calidez incomodando de nuevo a Naruto pero cuando sintió la respiración suave de la peli castaña solamente le respondió el abrazo con cariño , a pesar de no tener su armadura puesta ya que se la quitó para tener más comodidad , Easley lo había entrenado de una u otra manera para que sintiera presencias o alguien cerca mientras estuviera dormido , aunque lo hizo de una manera….algo peculiar…lo atacaba mientras el dormía , en un inicio el mostraba el instinto y asustaba a Naruto pero luego hasta hizo que Naruto durmiera con un cuchillo debajo de la almohada para bloquear los ataques de el-

-De alguna forma , esos recuerdos del entrenamiento del Infierno de Easley , le dejaban buenos sueños por parte del Rubio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ok este capítulo me ha salido bastante lento a decir verdad...podría decir que no me salió del todo bien pero prometo que cambiare eso en los capítulos futuros

Ahora sigue las aclaraciones , el chakra morado de Naruto es el resultado de combinar el chakra azul y el rojo del Kyubi en el organismo de Naruto , claramente ese chakra es más poderoso y más difícil de controlar , en este fic el Kyubi no es más que una mera energía oscura de Biju reunida dentro del Rubio en forma de un zorro inconsciente con el deseo de matar en vez de un ser viviente , por eso Naruto tiene parte de su chakra , digamos que lo heredo

-También otra cosa….No será un NaruHarem , planeo profundizar la relación NaruXPriscilla, algo para varias XD

-No puse a Naruto en relación con muchos personajes horita para dar un comienzo algo simple solamente déjame decirles que la que tiene ganas de asesinar a Sakura y Sasuke es Priscilla ya que ella al ver que por ellos casi muere Naruto los odiara muchísimo XDDDD y Aquí el Naruto a pesar de tener sus arranques de idiotez y todo eso es más maduro y más ingenioso pero también más temperamental a tal punto en que si tratas de hacerle daño a Priscilla te rebanara completamente

-Sobre las Habilidades de Naruto , eso lo verán en el próximo Capítulo XDDDDD cuando el patee traseros de Konoha , Y Ahí si habrá más profundidad de personaje , más que nada digo que disfruten el cap. de hoy…y si no lo disfrutaron del todo , mejorare en el próximo cap. , porque esta semana en la que lo escribí…ha sido difícil….exámenes mendigos!

Se despide el perdedor más fuerte de todos en el infinito y más allá , recuerden hasta un negativo puede sonreír , hasta la próxima humanos normales!


	3. Enfrentamientos

_**Capítulo 2: Enfrentamientos**_

"_**Existen tres tipos de personas, las buenas, las malas y las neutras, al final dos de esas personas son básicamente lo mismo pero por diferentes motivos pero al final que ganaras, si haces algo bueno, entonces le quitaras algo a alguien al dárselo a otro, si haces algo malo dañaras a alguien sin un motivo, entonces que son los Neutros…son los que deciden sin importar si su sendero es bueno o malo, que clase de persona eres tú?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Poco a poco abrió los ojos notando que ya había estado oscuro no sabía cuándo tiempo había dormido tan cómodamente mientras estaba mirando por la ventana hace un parde horas había detectado un parde presencias que al final después de unos momentos se fueron al parecer era vigilancia , mientras abrió las cortinas de aquella habitación notando como ya era de noche mientras Naruto solamente miraba a Konoha había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había estado aquí , pero ahora resultaba igual de grande que cuando la veía como un niño , ahora se preguntaba qué haría después de que lo de Mañana , sin duda era algo que lo estaba molestando su mente-

-Abrió la ventana y miro el cielo , era bastante hermoso aquella noche se notaban como habían varias estrellas fugaces-

-Sabes….si vas a tratar de sorprenderme al menos trata de eliminar tu presencia pude sentirte desde hace un momento y fácilmente pude atraparte –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras en un Sushin aparecía el mismo Anbu con una máscara de cuervo- Veo que no según la Hokage no has cambiado Teme aun sigues siendo el niño mimado de Konoha

-El Anbu solamente rápidamente fue desenfundo su Ninjato , Naruto ni se inmuto ante el Anbu cuando iba atacarlo pero él se movió por un segundo más rápido pateando el Ninjato haciendo que ese quedara clavado en el techo de la habitación, y con la pierna levantada la bajo rápidamente en una patada de hacha rompiéndole la máscara al Anbu-

-En eso se podía ver a un hombre de piel pálida ojos negro sin brillo y tenía cabello azabache con puntas hacia atrás de la cabeza y caía a los lados de su rostro , era el antiguo compañero de Equipo de Naruto , Sasuke Uchiha-

-Ahora eres muy callado…veo que eres más Teme de lo que eres –decía Naruto con cierta gracia en su voz mientras su mirada se volvió fría y seria por un momento- Te mando el consejo o alguien más que quiere matarme?

-Solamente quería probar si podías estar al nivel de mañana –decía Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante- Hmp….no eres tan malo como antes pero con eso no lograras hacer mucho mañana y…-Ahí noto Naruto que se sentaba en su cama con la intención de volverse a recostar al lado de su acompañante- OYE AL MENOS PRESTA ATENCION CUANDO TE HABLAN DOBE! –Decía Enojado Sasuke-

-Al menos no eres tan Teme como antes eso me alegra –decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro- y Veo que Sakura ha estado contenta este tiempo aunque diga que se preocupó por mí , seguramente ha estado saliendo contigo –decía Naruto pícaro haciendo que Sasuke mirara a otro lado- No les guardo rencor a ninguno de ustedes….al menos hace tiempo pude cumplir mi promesa , y ahora no les debo nada..-decía Naruto recostado en su cama-

-Eres extraño…si yo estuviera en tu lugar , habría tratado de matarme desde el primer momento en que me encontraste –decía Sasuke serio y extrañado por la actitud de Naruto el no guardaba ninguna clase de rencor contra sus compañeros-

-La venganza no es un camino correcto para un Guerrero al final estarás manchado de sangre y solo buscando matar a alguien tras otro tras otro tras otro , eso sería absurdo….al menos se ve que en eso has cambiado –decía Naruto recostado con una expresión despreocupada en el rostro-

-Hoy tuviste suerte….-Decía Sasuke tomando el Ninjato del techo mientras lo guardaba de nuevo y miraba fríamente mostrando su Sharigan un momento- pero la próxima vez que te venceré –Decía eso antes de irse tan rápido como vino-

-Dios al menos paga la ventana –decía Naruto con una mirada entrecerrada por el poco interés que tenía en ese preciso momento pero noto como una mano suave jalaba ligeramente de su brazo noto que Priscilla estaba despierta- Estabas despierta? –Pregunto el Rubio y la peli castaño asintió-

-El….antes era amigo…de Naruto? –Murmuro Priscilla mirando al rubio mientras el solamente puso una mirada algo melancólica-

-Muchas cosas han pasado y he pensado en muchas , en estos años cuando estuve con Easley y contigo , no creo que lo considere mi amigo sino más bien un conocido –decía Naruto con algo de seriedad y melancolía en su voz mientras Priscilla al oír el tono melancólico de Naruto lo abrazo del brazo-

-No estás solo….-Dijo Priscilla recostándose de nuevo mientras Naruto sonrió un poco recostándose igualmente junto con aquella chica que lo había acompañado estos más de 3 años , el próximo día sería un día bastante complicado y problemático , al pensar en eso Naruto recordó un poco a su compañero Shikamaru ,preguntándose cómo estaba el-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya era de día nuevamente en Konoha a pesar de que temprano varios negocios habían abiertos al público otros habían cerrado para un espectáculo que se había anunciado para la Gran Arena de Konoha en el que se podía notar en los puestos de los Lideres a la Godaime con su sombrero de Hokage rojizo mientras los dos miembros del consejo Homura y Koharu estaban a sus lados mientras todos los líderes de los Clanes miraban estudiando lentamente con la mayoría del público que eran Aldeanos mirando la Arena , notando que la hora ya marcaba el inicio la Godaime se paró de su asiento y hablo en voz alta-

-Queridos Habitantes de Konoha…hoy es el día de un examen especial…hoy los mejores novatos de la generación van a luchar contra un Shinobi que antes creíamos muerto para verificar su utilidad para la Aldea , claramente el Combate será de rondas una tras otra para hacer justo el combate…y al Shinobi que se le evaluara será….

-Ahí todos quedaron en silencio mientras en la entrada hacia la Arena estaban Naruto y Priscilla mientras Naruto estaba con su espada enfundada en la tela y amarrada por una cadena plateada iba a caminar hacia la Arena pero cuando noto que Priscilla iba a seguirlo entonces se acercó a ella acariciándole la cabeza-

-Volveré en un rato….quédate aquí para que no te lastimen y si quieres puedes ir a ver el combate en los asientos de arriba –decía Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Priscilla pareciera no querer ir haciendo suspirar al rubio- Priscilla…esto es algo que debo hacer solo…ganare y volveré a tu lado rápidamente vale? –decía con una sonrisa Naruto tranquilizando a la peli castaña mientras ella lo mira le sonríe

-No salgas Herido….-decía Priscilla con una voz leve lo cual Naruto le sonríe mientras Priscilla iba por las escaleras para ver el combate más arriba cuando Priscilla se había ido la mirada del rubio paso de despreocupada a una fría y serena casi afilada a tal punto se notaba un ligero instinto asesino salir de alrededor de el mientras iba directamente hacia la Arena de Combate-

-Naruto Uzumaki! –Grito la Godaime sorprendiendo a muchos incluso a los oponentes de Naruto que estaban esperando el turno de salir mientras Naruto salía lentamente de las sombras de una de las puertas caminando tranquilamente , llevando camisa negra con un símbolo rojo en espalda que era una línea roja con dos conectadas en una punta y otras dos conectadas en la otra punta , según Easley, era el símbolo que tenía el cuándo era Claymore , por lo cual Naruto pidió ese símbolo en su ropa como homenaje a él , tenía pantalones negros como el uniforme de un Claymore pero negro mientras su armadura se notaba totalmente en su cuerpo era reluciente y una capa negra saliendo de sus hombreras-

-Ahí se oyó unos gritos dispersos , unos gritando de emoción , otros aborreciendo a Naruto y otros simplemente querían ver a los oponentes , mientras Naruto cerró los ojos jalando una de las cadenas que amarraba su espada y después de nota que la cadena estaba unida al mango de aquella espada mientras la seda cayo volando a un lado mientras se nota una gran espada de un tamaño considerable que necesitaría dos manos , el mango dorado y la espada se notaba bastante amplia mientras se volvía poco a poco más pequeña hasta llegar a la punta (Ósea la espada de una Claymore) con el símbolo rojizo era igual al de la espalda en su camina , y la clava en el suelo-

-Naruto estaba suspirando con una mirada serena en su rostro , mientras Godaime a pesar de haber visto aquella arma aun le seguía impresionando , esa arma era todo lo contrario a útil en el Kenjutsu pero Naruto parecía saber usarla bastante bien pero tocio un parde veces para volver a hablar-

-El primer Equipo será el Equipo Ocho, por Kiba Inuzuka , Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga –Eso ultimo preocupo un poco Hiashi que tendría que pelear contra Naruto pero poco a poco salieron el equipo , en verdad habían cambiado más de lo que había pensado La ropa de Kiba era completamente negra con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y se notaban más los triángulos de su rostro pero Akamaru se había vuelto muy grande lo cual extraño un poco a Naruto , Shino no había cambiado mucho excepto la gabardina con capucha que tenía que era de color verde claro con el símbolo de un escarabajo en su ropa , mientras Hinata era la que casi no reconoció , ella físicamente no era igual solamente en el rostro , le habían crecido los pechos , el cabello , ahora llevaba una especie de chaqueta parecida en diseño a la anterior solamente que esta era negra y tenía una blusa blanca a tirantes por debajo de su chaqueta que estaba abierta y unos pantalones cortos de color perla con detalles negros y sandalias negras , era un estilo tanto revelador como reservado lo cual le quedaba bien a Hinata pero cuando noto en un inicio la mirada de Hinata era fría pero cuando noto ella noto que el la miraba entonces quedo paralizada-

-Quien diría que estuvieras vivo? –Decía Kiba con una sonrisa mientras mostraba sus colmillos- Pero no por eso te la vamos a dejar fácil verdad Akamaru? –Decía El Inuzuka con una sonrisa confiada pero cuando oyó el Ladrido de su compañero noto como la voz de él estaba temblando- Sucede algo amigo? –Decía Kiba algo confuso al notar inquieto a su compañero-

-Akamaru no es el único…mis Insectos también están actuando extrañados cuando sintieron la presencia de Naruto….algo no está bien….es su instinto animal….-decía Shino con cierto tono nervioso ante la actitud de sus insectos pero sin dejarse perder la compostura- Hinata tu puedes…-Vieron a Hinata perdida totalmente en su mundo- Creo que ella no debió venir a este combate contra cierta persona

-Eso también lo creo yo…-decía Kiba con una ligera gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza mientras Genma aparecía con su clásica vestimenta él no había cambiado desde los exámenes Chunin solamente tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla seguramente de una misión-

-Bien….la primera Ronda será entre el Equipo 8 y Naruto….por un Reto Shinobi expuesto por el Consejo y la Misma Godaime….comiencen! –Decía Genma mientras Kiba fue el primero en atacar junto con Akamaru-

-Comenzamos y Acabemos esto rápido**! Jujin Bushin! (Clon de Hombre Bestia) Gatsuga!** –Gritando tanto Kiba como Akamaru transformado lanzándose contra Naruto girando y volviéndose dos torbellinos que iban en dirección hacia Naruto , el rubio miro fijamente un momento los movimientos de Kiba y Akamaru , pero rápidamente corrió hacia adelante saltando esquivando uno de los Torbellinos y cuando el otro iba hacia él , giro en el aire pasando justamente por arriba del otro Torbellino-

-Kiba y Akamaru rápidamente fueron contra él , aun como Torbellinos pero el Rubio solamente los esquivaba con calma-

-Kiba en verdad te has vuelto más rápido en tu técnica…pero además de eso no la has mejorado mucho! –Decía Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro- El ritmo que tomas se vuelve predecible y…-Entonces dio un salto rápido incluso sorprendiendo al propio Kiba que tuvo que detenerse un momento , por un momento los ojos de Naruto se volvieron amarillos y parecían rasgados para volver a ser plateados antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a Kiba mandándolo contra una pared haciendo que se escuchara claramente el impacto pero ahí vio que al Kiba que acabo se des transformo en Akamaru , sorprendiéndolo , entonces Kiba se lanzó atrás de él , pero Naruto rápidamente lo detecto agachándose haciendo que Kiba pasara por arriba de el pero en una fracción de segundo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago haciendo que Kiba quedara colgado en su brazo , ese golpe no solamente lo saco el Aire si no hizo que escupiera un poco de sangre-

-Desde cuando….te volviste así de fuerte…? –Decía Kiba débil volviendo a Notar el Ligero cambio de ojos de Nuevo en Naruto , El Yoki le daba temporalmente la fuerza de un Yoma , y eso era algo bastante útil y sin duda bastante duro el impacto para los Humanos comunes , Naruto lo dejo a un lado- A-aun puedo combatir….

-Es mejor que te quedes acostado…-Decía Naruto sereno mientras noto que estaba rodeado por varios Insectos tanto voladores como terrenos , noto que salían de los brazos de la camisa de Shino que estaban rodeándolo ahora todos los insectos estaban a punto de acercarse a el- "Insectos de Chakra….guiados solamente por el chakra pero…si le doy algo más..." –Ahí cerro los ojos pareciendo entregarse a los insectos que iban a saltar sobre el pero ahí- Aaaaaahh! –Da un fuerte gruñido o grito pero no de dolor ni nada si no como para hacer reaccionar a alguien mientras sus ojos se formaron de color amarillo momentáneamente disparando Yoki casi en una explosión para luego estar a la normalidad pero en ese momento los insectos quedaron quietos algunos que estaban volando empezaron a caer hasta que todos cayeron lentamente , habían muerto por el instinto y el Yoki liberado de manera explosiva de Naruto , mientras Naruto iba caminando hacia Shino los insectos que estaban aún vivos se alejaron de él , el propio instinto animal les decía que se alejaran todo lo posible de él , Shino iba a tratar de atacarlo de nuevo pero Naruto se movió rápidamente acortando distancia dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago a Shino y luego dándole una fuerte patada en la cintura mandándolo contra una pared dejándolo noqueado-

-Eso sorprendió tanto a Shibi como a Tsume tanto era el poder…no no era poder simplemente utilizaba el propio instinto para intimidar y eliminar los insectos mientras Naruto iba contra Hinata y cuando se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al frente de ella-

-En la visión de Hinata se veía a aquel rubio que creyó que había muerto y esa armadura que tenía puesta no era de ayuda para la mente de Hinata que estaba procesando demasiado rápido haciendo que tuviera una imaginación como Naruto su príncipe o caballero y ella la chica que el rescatada , pero aún estaba en shock todo en su mente incluso que tenía que luchar contra el no pudo soportar-

-Hinata? –Decía Naruto cerca mirando fijamente a la peli azul y ella su rostro se tornó rojo haciendo que la sangre se subiera en la cabeza y ella se desmayara asustando a Naruto- O-oye! Alguien podría llamar a alguien un médico o quien sea…digo no hizo nada! –decía Naruto claramente nervioso y en pánico-

-Hiashi al mirar eso solamente se puso la mano en la cara por la pena , creyó que todo el entrenamiento que había hecho con Hinata era sumamente fuerte pero como chica…ella seguía siendo la misma chica tímida que se desmayaba con facilidad al notar cerca a aquel por el que velo tantas noches , pero eso le alegraba hacia un tiempo que no veía a Hinata con una expresión o alguna emoción en su rostro-

-Creo que…El ganador de la Primera Ronda es Naruto Uzumaki –Decía Genma algo extrañado por lo como termino la pelea , pero Los líderes del Clanes no era que sus herederos fueron débiles si no que Naruto los ataque en puntos débiles , y ellos no eran del todo buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con excepción de Hinata que se había reconocido eso , al final se llevaron a los Herederos poco a poco a la enfermería-

-Naruto giro la mirada hacia los Asientos buscando con la mirada a alguien hasta que encontró a Priscilla la veía animada y parecía animarlo desde ahí lo cual el solamente la saludo con el brazo lo cual ella noto sonriente lo saludo también-

-El siguiente Combate con el Equipo 10 , El Escuadrón Ino-Shika-Cho –decía Genma viendo como llegaban tanto Ino , Chouji y Shikamaru serios pero también se notaba alegría mientras en las Gradas Konohamaru y Asuma estaban observándolos y animándolos-

-En verdad eres problemático Naruto –decía Shikamaru con cierto tono de pereza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro- Me alegra ver que estas vivo –Parece que el estado de ánimo al ver al rubio tanto en Ino como en Chouji eran el mismo lo cual hizo que Naruto les devolviera la sonrisa-

-También me alegra a mi verlos , pero no esperen que aunque sean mis amigos me limite aunque sea un poco , usare mi fuerza como lo hizo antes sin límites –dijo Naruto animado mientras puso un pie al frente inclinándolo un poco mientras estaba preparado para pelear frente a frente , Easley le enseño que no solamente las espadas debían ser su arma , como él podía usar el Yoki con mejor manejo que una Claymore común , él le enseño a usar el Yoki de manera controlada para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo , aunque él nunca pudo darle si quiera un puñetazo a Easley lo logro rozar múltiples veces-

-Tampoco esperes piedad de Nosotros –decía Ino divertida- Mas te vale para nuestra nueva formación…

-Sin rencores pero…-Decía Chouji ahí los tres dicen exclamando-

-Veras lo fuerte que es el Escuadrón Ino-Shika-Cho –decía todo el Equipo mientras parecían mirarse mutuamente y luego asentían Naruto estaba algo nervioso-

-"Esto es malo….pude vencer a Kiba , Shino y extrañamente a Hinata porque son de un tipo de rastreo y no son fuertes en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a excepción de Hinata…pero ellos…me darán un problema…en especial por el tipo de técnicas que tienen" –Ahí todo termino el pensamiento mientras Vio como Chouji fue contra el-

-**Cho Haten! (Empuje de Palma)-**Ahí se vio como Chouji iba a atacarlo mientras Naruto iba a contrarrestarlo pero noto como Ino se movía y Shikamaru se quedaba quieto , en un pensamiento rápido Naruto salto poniendo su pie encima de la cabeza de Chouji y impulsándose sorprendiendo al Trio mientras aterrizo justo detrás de la espada que había dejado en el suelo , tomándola rápidamente de la cadena , empezaba a hacerla girar con rapidez la espada al sujetarla de la cadena y la lanzo rápidamente en dirección hacia Shikamaru que este solamente esquivo la espada pesada notando como se clavaba en el suelo notando lo peligrosa que era por su peso mientras Ino iba contra Naruto desvainando el Tanto de ella , Naruto solamente se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de Ino , hasta que se movió a un lado sujetando de la muñeca a Ino y con su otra mano le daba un fuerte golpe en el codo haciendo que soltara el arma , al golpear cerca de un Nervio mientras Noto como Chouji iba hacia el-

-**Nikudan Senshan!(Bola de Tanque Humano)** –Grito Chouji en su girando rápidamente hacia él , como una bola de cañón Naruto tomo la cadena de que sujetaba de su Claymore y el Tanto de Ino , mientras sus ojos volvieron a ser de color Amarillo saltando más alto esquivando el Jutsu de Chouji y Maniobro esquivando algunos Tentáculos de Sombra que iban hacia el por el jutsu de Shikamaru _**Kage Nui no Jutsu (Costura de Sombra)**_ , Con su fuerza ahora de Yoma clavo el Tanto entre uno de los Eslabones de su cadena contra la pared firmemente mientras al notar que Chouji se detuvo fue contra el Rápidamente sorprendiéndolo al acortar distancia mientras una esfera de chakra purpura empezaba a formarse en la mano de Naruto-

-**Rasengan!** -Grito Naruto dándole de Lleno a Chouji con su técnica tradicional mientras en eso el movió girando un poco para que Chouji saliera disparado contra Ino que estaba preparada para ir contra el después de ver como Shikamaru ampliaba su sombra hacia el , Naruto después de mandar a volar a Chouji para que Chocara contra Ino salta en el aire aterrizando en la cadena al estar clavada su espada firmemente y el Tanto sujetaba el otro extremo de la cadena podía correr en ella y casi como en el agua gracias por el control de chakra mientras Naruto cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos haciendo un sello en forma de cruz- **Kage Bushin no Jutsu! **–Exclamo Naruto mientras aparece un clon detrás de él corriendo en la cadena-

-No tan rápido! –Decía Shikamaru sacando una Cuchilla de Chakra parecida a la de Asuma mientras una de los tentáculos de sombra tomaba otra cautelosamente sin que Naruto viera mientras Shikamaru lanzaba la cuchilla hacia él, Naruto salto pero no tan alto haciendo que la sombra de él y la del Clon se mesclaran sin que se diera cuenta Shikamaru mientras el tentáculo de Shikamaru clavaba la cuchilla de chakra en la sombra de el pero para su sorpresa la clavo en la sombra del clon de Naruto no de Naruto mientras Naruto corriendo en la cadena salta hacia él , aterrizando al frente de él , pareciendo iba a dar una patada pero se detiene justo cuando su pie estaba justo al lado de la cabeza de Shikamaru , Shikamaru al ver eso cerro los ojos sonriendo diciendo- Nos rendimos….En verdad has mejorado bastante Naruto –decía Shikamaru mientras Ino y Chouji se levantaban sonriendo-

-Ni de broma…ustedes han mejorado demasiado si hubiera cometido aunque fuera un error hubiera estado acabado –decía Naruto con una expresión de susto mientras Ino ya levantada noto como Priscilla estaba animándolo-

-Aunque parece que la chica que trajiste contigo se preocupó y le alegra que estés bien…que es ella tu novia? –decía Ino con tono de travesura haciendo sonrojar un poco a Naruto que quedo sorprendido ante eso-

-Claro que no es solamente una buena amiga y compañera de viaje –decía Naruto con cierto sonrojo leve en su rostro mientras El equipo 10 no pudieron evitar reírse ante la reacción de Naruto mientras ellos se iban-

-Suerte Naruto! –Dijo Ino-

-Más te vale que no pierdas la próxima! –Dijo Chouji-

-Que problemático…pero….trata de ganar Naruto –decía Shikamaru sonriendo mientras se iba de ahí caminando junto con su equipo mientras Naruto suspiro aliviado , eso sin duda había llegado a casi haber perdido contra Shikamaru-

-Inoichi como Shikaku y Choza estaban sonriendo bastante esa había sido una lucha impresionante y sin duda emocionante en ambos sentidos , aunque les alegraba que había terminado en buenos términos-

-Danzou que había observado las peleas atentamente ahora habían llegado unos cuatro Anbus de La Raíz, sin duda la fuerza de Naruto era impresionante , habiendo logrado vencer con facilidad al Equipo 8 y logrado destrozar la estrategia del Equipo 10-

-Durante el próximo enfrentamiento ustedes vayan por aquella chica que siguió a Uzumaki….llévensela y encarcélenla , Si el chico Zorro no se nos unirá voluntariamente entonces lo hará al ver a su amiga en peligro –decía Danzou con una sonrisa mientras en la Arena-

-Un Kunai se clavó al frente de Naruto y gracias a sus habilidad de detección de Yoki lo había vuelto un buen sensor también de chakra salto a un lado esquivando la patada rápida de una persona , cuando la vio entonces noto que era exactamente el mismo Rock Lee solamente que la única diferencia es que tenía una especie de chaleco de Chunin-

-Rápidamente tomo su Claymore usándola para cubrirse de varios Kunais que iban hacia el mientras la tomo de nuevo , la clavo en el suelo apoyándose en ella para dar una fuerte patada a hacia adelante la cual fue completamente contrarrestada por la palma de alguien , el estilo Juken-

-La verdad no diré que me lo esperaba…pero en serio me han sorprendido Dattebayo –decía Naruto sereno pero con una sonrisa de emoción noto a Rock Lee, a su lado con una especie de espada Kunai apoyada sobre el hombro , estaba Tinten tampoco había cambiado solamente en su vestimenta que ahora era una blusa blanca y pantalones de color vino tinto , además que tenía un gran pergamino en la cintura , claramente era más rápida , y cuando Fijo la mirada en Neji entonces noto que ahora tenía el cabello más suelto pero claramente con la cola al final de su cabello , estaba con una especie de Haori blanco con una camisa negra por debajo y pantalones blancos con una cinta negra en la cintura amarrada como un uniforme de karate- Cejotas , Tente y Neji

-Jejeje….después de ver su combates esperaba que reaccionaras bien Naruto-kun –decía Rock Lee en señal de respeto hacia Naruto- Se ve que tu llama de la juventud arde intensamente –Después de decir eso recibe un golpe en la cabeza por Tinten tratando de quitarle lo extraño al Pelinegro-

-Jejeje…sin duda no va a ser tan fácil como creíamos en acabar todo de un golpe –decía Tinten sonriendo lo cual se notaba más animada por eso no parecía querer terminar el combate pronto-

-Aunque cometiste un error al atacarme de esa manera tan Abierta Naruto –decía Neji sonriendo mientras se veía que iba a aplicar chakra para dañar pero ahí Naruto con fuerza bajo su pie ahora pisando la mano de Neji sorprendiéndolo mientras Rock Lee fue contra Naruto dando un giro haciendo Naruto retrocediera para esquivar el _**Konoha Sempu**_ de Lee-

-Supongo que en este combate tendré que usarla…-Decía Naruto con una sonrisa apoyando su gran espada en su hombro sin dificultad y con la mano libre ahora haciendo una seña de "Vengan"-

-Lee fue el primero en aceptar la Oferta mientras moviéndose rápidamente al frente de Naruto dándole una patada justamente a Altura mediana pero solamente el impacto lo hizo retroceder al notar que había golpeado con la espada de Naruto solamente haciendo resonar el metal mientras Naruto clavo su espada en el suelo moviéndose rápidamente contra Lee , Ambos quedaron parejos en el Taijutsu mientras Lee trataba de usar algunas de sus técnicas como el Loto Primario Naruto lograba evitarlo retrocediendo y Bloqueándolo , Aunque no era tan rápido como el Cejotas , sus reflejos podían repeler bastante bien los Puños de Lee , pero debía admitir que era muy difícil contra alguien tan fuerte en el Taijutsu , en especial cuando Neji se unió en el ataque contra Naruto , Naruto quedando a la defensiva evitando o bloqueando los ataques de ambos , ahí Lee retrocedió mientras Neji fue al frente de Naruto-

**-Hakke Kusho! (Ocho Trigramas Palma de Vacío)** –Después de decir esto pareciera que algo lo golpea como una onda expansiva de la palma de Neji , empujando al Rubio contra una pared chocando contra ella pero dio una voltereta en el suelo esquivando unos Kunais que iban dirigidos hacia el pero rápidamente salta alejándose de esa zona al notar unos sellos explosivos en esos Kunais-

-Demonios…esto es más rudo de lo que Pensé –decía Naruto poniéndose de pie mientras iba a donde estaba su arma Clavada en el suelo- Ahora….no me contendré! –Decía Naruto mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad dorada o amarilla rasgándose como los de un felino y se impulsó contra Tinten dio un corte vertical con su Claymore que rápidamente fue evitado por la Peli castaña cuando ella trato de cortar al Rubio noto que no estaba en ese sitio y reacciono a tiempo girándose y bloqueando un ataque , Naruto había saltado antes y llegando por el aire a la espalda de Tinten-

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso –decía Tinten confiada pero ahí vio cómo su espada Kunai quedo completamente hecha Añicos , en el último bloqueo quedo rota , tanta era la fuerza que había aplicado o qué tipo de arma era esa que tenía en las manos Naruto para manejarla de esa manera tan ágil , iba a sacar otra arma pero noto que el Rubio apuntaba su cuello con la Claymore rápidamente- Eres Ágil pero…debes tomar en cuenta mis demás compañeros! –Ahí Lee le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón a Naruto mandándolo en el Aire mientras Lee llego a la espalda de Naruto-

-Loto Primario! –Los vendajes iban envolver a Naruto pero de un movimiento de la espada de Naruto y quedaron rotos sorprendiendo al pelinegro- Que demonios –Naruto estaba dando un giro en el aire para luego dar una fuerte patada en el estómago a Lee aterrizando ambos , Lee por la gravedad y la fuerza de la patada que le dio Naruto quedo incrustado en el suelo-

-Fue un buen Truco pero puedo Manejar bien mi espada incluso en el Aire –decía Naruto notando como Tinten estaba sorprendida , Lee estaba sin querer levantarse y Neji estaba asombrado se puso en Posición Puño Débil lo cual era _**Hakke Rojukuyon Sho(Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro palmas)**_

-A pesar de eso a Mitad de los Enfrentamientos Priscilla estaba prestando atención a Naruto pero en un segundo Un Anbu le tapó la boca y se la iba llevando rápidamente mientras otros Anbus mantenían vigilancia a los alrededores para que Nadie se diera cuenta pero Naruto al sentir el Yoki de Priscilla un poco débil como si la hubieran dejado inconsciente o la estuvieran alejando lo cual no fue…nada bueno…nada bueno…sin darse cuenta Neji ya había ido contra el dándole todo el combo completo , El retrocedió un poco ante el ultimo puño y escupió un poco de Sangre-

- **Hakke Rojukuyon Sho! **–Dijo Neji creyendo que había hecho efecto , pero al ver a Naruto un escalofrió tremendo le cruzo por la espalda , noto los Ojos amarillos y filosos de Naruto ya no mostraban entusiasmo…ahora eran….llenos de ira Naruto Clavo su espada en el suelo y Neji antes de darse cuenta un fuerte puñetazo le dio en el estómago , con para luego que otro puñetazo le dio en la cara mandándolo contra la pared casi inconsciente , Naruto había estado limitándose en no usar sus poderes de Yoma , pero ahora se notaba un instinto asesino y casi un aura de Muerte a su alrededor-

-Donde esta?...-Dijo en un tono algo frio y sombrío pero Genma que se acercó a notar los heridos pudo ver como Naruto se movió rápidamente saltando hacia la pared de la Arena y apoyándose voló un momento parecía que luego iba a dirigirse contra el Consejo Civil- Donde esta Priscilla!? Se la llevaron verdad? –Pero fue detenido bloqueando la Katana del Anbu de mascara de Cuervo fue enviado de nuevo a la Arena donde aterrizo bien y el Anbu llego al frente de el- Se los dije no…..Si alguno de ustedes tocaba a Priscilla….Los mataría –Decía Naruto en tono sombrío incluso Sasuke estaba dándole escalofríos-

-No tienes que enojarte tanto Uzumaki –Decía Danzo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- Después de todo ella tanto como tu debe hacer una examen para ver si es bueno que venga a Konoha pero de eso me hare cargo yo no te preocupes –dijo en un tono amable pero sintió el instinto asesino aún más intenso en Naruto- Aunque claro si quieres verla…..deberás enfrentar a Sasuke para llegar a tiempo a apoyarla…-decía Danzou con un tono bastante irónico haciendo enfurecer aún más a Naruto-

-Teme….a pesar de todo esto…no tengo nada en contra tuya…pero si no quieres morir…apártate de mi camino…-decía Naruto con su mirada oculta por sus cabellos-

-Dobe…esta vez no te subestimare –decía Sasuke mientras sus ojos mostraban el Sharigan por debajo de su máscara- Tendrás que pelear contra mí , si quieres pasar…aun tienes que ganar esto….-Sakura y Kakashi que estaban sorprendidos como iban las cosas y por orden de dos Anbus de la Raíz quedaron como Observadores , pero en un momento Naruto había desaparecido de donde había estado y Había llegado a un lado de Sasuke que reacciono justo a tiempo bloqueando con su Katana pero retrocedió bastante ante el impacto y su Katana estaba un poco agrieta casi rota, Naruto estaba sujetando la Claymore con su mano derecha con agilidad y casi como si solamente fuera una espada ligera- Como se movió tan rápido….No importa...**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **–Sasuke lanza de su boca una gran Bola de fuego que iba hacia Naruto-

-Solamente se vio estallar la Bola de Fuego , Sasuke reacciono rápidamente retrocediendo ante el ataque de un Naruto que salió en medio del humo atacándolo con su espada en un corte horizontal pero no vio como un Clon de este le dio en el estómago con un Rasengan pero el Rasengan empezaba a girar con más fuerza y el clon dijo-

-**Odama Rasengan** –El Rasengan empezó a expandirse con rapidez mandando a Volar a Sasuke contra la pared haciendo que quedara incrustado en el muro escupiendo un poco de sangre , Naruto se estaba moviendo rápidamente que no lo había dejado reaccionar , Sasuke se paró con su máscara casi completamente rota mostrando su rostro y notándose su Sharigan activo-

-Pero a pesar del Plan de Danzo de Raptar a Priscilla estaba en proceso no iba a resultar como quería-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese preciso momento Un Escuadrón de Cuatro Anbus de la Raíz se estaba llevando a Priscilla que a pesar de que habían tratado de hacerle perder la conciencia aún se resistía y estaba despierta-

-Demonios…aún se mueve y se resiste me resulta difícil llevarla –decía uno de los Anbus molesto y lanzando contra una pared a Priscilla que los miraba un momento pero extrañamente sus ojos se empezaron a tonar amarillo y la pupila a rasgarse mientras los Anbus hablaban-

-Debemos dejarla inconsciente….será mejor hacerle el mínimo daño –decía uno de los Anbus tronándose los dedos con la intención de golpearla pero ante los ojos de Priscilla las figuras de los Anbus empezaban alterarse y poco a poco cambiaron a ser algo parecido a Monstruos con los mismos ojos amarillos que ella-

-Aléjense….de mi…-decía Priscilla con la voz temblorosa abrazándose a si misma tratando de alejarse de ellos mientras los Anbus que no tenían preocupación en llevarse al estar ligeramente lejos de la Arena y en un Callejón donde nadie veía iban acercándose a ella , ella volvió a murmurar- Aléjense de mi…-Los monstruos a la vista de ella iban a dañarla…iba a lastimarla , poco a poco cerro los ojos pero en ese instante algo parecía llegar a su mente , no tenía ningún recuerdo pero algo…parecía le decía que debía matarlos sin duda- Aléjense de mi…-Decía Priscilla pero de repente el aire a su alrededor se volvió denso mientras se ponía de pie-

-Oye niña quédate quieta para que no tengamos que lastimar…-Ahí quedó callado cuando tres dedos se alargaron de Priscilla atravesándolo completamente sin dejarle tiempo de reaccionar Priscilla por un momento sus ojos estaban totalmente amarillos mientras los Tres Anbus sacaron sus Ninjato lanzándose contra ella pero ella rápidamente fue al frente del primero y de un movimiento le arranco la cabeza , en un segundo movimiento su mano atravesó desde la espalda hasta el cuello uno de los Anbus de repente varias uñas afiladas salieron rematando al Anbu mientras a pesar de ser entrenado por la Raíz , tenía miedo…rápidamente quiso huir pero algo lo paralizo-

-Q-quieta…eres un monstruo…un monstruo tal como ese chico zorro….no eres más que un…-Ahí Priscilla lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados casi con inocencia-

-Naruto…no es un chico zorro y no es un monstruo….ustedes los Yoma son los monstruos….quieren dañarlos…los matare los matare los matare los matare –Murmuraba Priscilla ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía o hacia pareciera que todo eso libero una especie de nervio momentáneamente dándole esa personalidad pero….pareciera que era momentáneo pero para la mala suerte del Anbu…eso sería después de la muerte de el-

-No por favor….aléjate de mí…aléjate…Piedad piedad…-Decía El Anbu y Priscilla solamente lo miro-

-Lo último que se oyó fue un grito desgarrador-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Volviendo al Combate entre Naruto y Sasuke , Sasuke mantenía a Raya a Naruto gracias a su Sharigan pero apenas podía bloquear los ataques de la Claymore de Naruto mientras se movía muy hábilmente y sus ataques eran devastadores para las armas de el pero también Naruto se estaba cansando poco a poco y no podía usar mucho el Yoki o se descontrolaría-

-Ambos estaban un poco cansados pero Sasuke estaba sonriendo mientras sus Sharigan empezaba a cambiar poco a poco de forma a un shuriken de seis puntas-

-No me dejare vencer por ti Naruto –decía Sasuke activando el Tsukuyomi que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar parecía que iba a caer pero algo extraño paso Sasuke de repente empezaba a sudar y empezaba mirar poco a poco con más impacto- Esto no es el Dobe…esto es…..qué demonios es?

-Lo que Sasuke veía pesar de que la técnica era para Naruto y fue recibida por el….algo había pasado que la propia sangre de Easley que recorría las venas de Naruto hizo que Sasuke viera algo…peor y el jutsu se rompiera, Naruto también estaba impresionado pero Sasuke estaba algo alterado por lo que acababa de ver en un flash empezaba a hacer sellos de manos rápidamente-

-No me rendiré….-Ahí la mano de Sasuke empezaba a formarse chakra eléctrico tan potente que sonaba como un Millar de aves- Chidori! –Dijo Sasuke yendo directamente contra Naruto mientras Naruto estaba formando en su Mano chakra y volviéndola una esfera en espiral-

-Rasengan! –Dijo Naruto y después de un momento ambas técnicas chocaron mientras Sasuke ponía más esfuerzo en su técnica Naruto se mantenía calmado aun con sus ojos de un color amarillo brillante mientras el Rasengan se hacía más potente y empezaba a vencer al Chidori no solamente en afinidad si no en la propia concentración Sasuke vio algo…aterrador en Naruto no era el Kyubi era incluso más aterrador que eso lo cual hizo que perdiera la concentración y recibiera el Rasengan directamente mandándolo haciendo que el cayera en el suelo herido-

-Naruto estaba más cansando de lo que aparentaba el uso excesivo de su Yoki en baja cantidad mientras el chakra en todas las batallas le habían agotado bastante y Sasuke no estaba ni en condiciones mentales ni físicas para continuar la pelea-

-El Ganador….es Uzumaki Naruto –Decía Genma que había estado observando todas las peleas impresionados por la calidad de guerrero del Rubio pero Naruto no espero nada de eso y fue rápidamente a la salida a pesar de estar cansando iba a buscar a Priscilla , A Danzo se le formo una sonrisa , estaba seguro que sus Anbus ya se habían llevado a esa chica a la Raíz , pobre Iluso…no sabía que sus Anbus ya estaban muertos y Naruto aun detectaba en el Área el Yoki de Priscilla pero por un momento pudo jurar que se había elevado por los Cielos a tal punto en que era impresionante era como ver a su Maestro en su forma liberada-

-Naruto poco a poco recuperaba el Ritmo llevando su arma en la espalda mientras corría rápidamente hacia la dirección donde estaba el Yoki , pero al final lo que encontró fue una carnicería completamente , Priscilla estaba en medio de unos cuerpos desmembrados mientras ella estaba algo ensangrentada pero no era su sangre era la de los Anbu que la habían capturado y ella recientemente había asesinado-

-Naruto al mirar eso quedó impresionado a decir verdad era la primera vez que Veía que Priscilla se comiera los Intestinos de algo que no fuera un animal u otra comida , pero cuando Priscilla noto la presencia de Naruto ella estaba llorosa mientras Naruto a pesar de su impresión se acercó a ella a pesar de la carnicería y la abrazo fuerte-

-Me alegra que estés bien….en verdad me alegra Priscilla…-Aunque lo de los Anbus muertos no era problema ya que o era el que los asesinaba o era Priscilla cualquiera de los dos habían terminado asesinados los Anbus-

-Naruto…hizo algo malo? –decía Priscilla algo llorosa abrazando al rubio con fuerza pero Naruto solamente la cargo llevándosela de ese callejón-

-No hiciste nada malo Priscilla…no has hecho nada malo…-decía Naruto con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro mientras Priscilla se aferraba a él mientras era cargada y ambos se iban alejando de ahí pero noto como la Godaime llego rápidamente-

-Naruto! –Decía Tsunade haciendo que Naruto se detuviera mientras uno de su Escolta miro al Callejón completamente impresionado por lo que había pasado pero Naruto no parecía en lo más mínimo interesado- Fue ella quien lo hizo verdad? –decía Tsunade por su instinto pero Naruto solamente giro la mirada , la mirada de él era tan gélida que hacía temblar a cualquiera al notar el instinto asesino-

-Oba-chan…no le digas a nadie esto….porque no quiero ser yo el que tenga que matar a todos ellos que quieran lastimar a Priscilla….-decía Naruto volviendo por su camino llevándose a Priscilla de ahí mientras los Anbus estaban algo nerviosos tratando de actuar Serenos-

-Tsunade-sama….que deberíamos hacer con los cuerpos? –decía uno de la escolta de Tsunade mientras ella solamente dio un suspiro-

-Séllenlos y llévenlos algún lugar….es mejor eso…que tener darle una excusa a esos imbéciles del Consejo Civil para atacar a Naruto , no quiero más perdidas ninja por culpa de esos idiotas –decía Tsunade seria-

-Hoy La vieja Godaime Hokage había visto tanto el lado que conocía de aquel chico hiperactivo número 1 en impresionar a la gente , tanto en la batalla que era tanto un guerrero de honor como alguien que se hacía temer , sin duda él era alguien sintió un instinto asesino tan intenso como el Genjutsu de Orochimaru , algo le dice que si Danzo no detendría sus movimientos pronto , él no tendría piedad con Konoha-

-Ese era el Naruto Uzumaki de ahora….de un Chico Torpe y amable a un Guerrero Despiadado y Frio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Este capítulo si me gustó tanto en hacerlo como desarrollarlo , Ahora pudimos ver que Naruto no ha querido mostrar las habilidades Yoma que tiene como su brazo derecho que le cedió Easley que lo puede volver una Ballesta o cualquier tipo de arma , también ha demostrado que puede rivalizar en tácticas a Orochimaru

Me gusto darle toque cómico en su enfrentamiento con Hinata XDDDD y su Victoria contra Sasuke creen que la lucha fue corta pues digamos que Naruto estaba muy enojado liberando casi el 40% de Yoki haciendo que Sasuke no tuviera oportunidad en fuerza , agilidad o Kenjutsu-

-Para los que no sepan que es el Yoki si son nuevos , El Yoki es como la Energía que liberan tantos los Yoma , como Las Claymore , que si se usa mucho más del 60% está cercano al riesgo de volverse un Despertar

-Voy a Aclarar los Recuerdos de Priscilla están demasiado dispersos de una manera en la que ella puede ver a cosas malas o personas que la amenazan como cosas temibles haciendo que adquiera una segunda personalidad sin despertar completamente pero aun con sus poderes Yoma

Bueno sin mas nada que decir…les digo…Hasta los Negativos podemos sonreir, se Despide el Perdedor mas fuerte de todo el…..ya me aburrii XDDDD Bye Bye Humanos Comunes


	4. Inicio de las Sospèchas

"_**Los fragmentos del pasado , pueden dar las respuestas del presente , pero tambien los problemas en el futuro"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsunade-sama aquí están algunos archivos que Shodaime y Yodaime Hokage , eran en la sección parecida clasificada pero porque me los pidió de esa manera –decia la Asistente de Tsunade ,Shizune dejando desde una columna de libros hasta algunos pergaminos al frente de ella mientras Tsunade estaba revisando uno de los libros que habia conseguido en su escritorio , desde los sucesos que pasaron el día anterior de como Naruto de alguna forma se volvió mas fuerte en un principio controlado pero cuando vieron que la Raiz quería llevarse a Priscilla su compañera , el se movio tan rápido casi dejando con un daño interno a Neji y a Sasuke unos días en el hospital , fue como si por un segundo fuera un mounstruo , además la forma de muerte de aquellos Anbus de la Raiz se le hizo bastante familiar a algo que paso en Konoha en la época de Minato, además de que la palabra "Claymore" que dijo sin pensar Naruto cuando apenas habia vuelto , era algo que no la dejaba tranquila , y que simplemente su intuición le decía que iba a investigar-

-Notaste algo extraño durante la pelea de Naruto Shizune? –decia Tsunade con cierto tono analítico mientras Shizune trato de hacer memoria , claramente el Kenjutsu de Naruto era muy avanzando , las tácticas que el uso contra el Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho fue bastante buen a , y la fuerza que habia adquirido para literalmente dejar en el suelo a Lee y Mandar a volar a Shino , junto con Kiba fue bastante impresionante , pero esa presión que sintió cuando Naruto se enfurecio o cuando la uso pero en menor cantidad para espantar por instinto a los insectos de Shino…definitivamente no era chakra , ni siquiera cercano era otra cosa…otra cosa que era casi como si sui instinto le alertara- Tu tambien sentiste eso en la pelea de el contra Uchiha

-Si debido a los sucesos que hizo la Raiz , no pudo enfrentar a Sakura o Kakashi pero fue bueno…en el estado que hubiera estado, tal vez hubiera habido un derramamiento de sangre –decia Shizune un poco preocupada , El consejo Ninja despues de ver las peleas que de Naruto entonces aceptaron gustosamente la entrada como Chunin a Naruto pero el Consejo Civil que hizo preocupar a todos fue , que tanto habia dejado de ser humano , tenia el chakra del kyubi ahora en sus venas y le pertenecia directamente a el mientras que aun no lo controlaba aun no dejaba la categoría de humano pero tambien estaba esa extraña energía que solto y por ultimo no menos importante su compañera Priscilla , que literalmente despedazo de la peor forma a 4 anbus de la Raiz y que son reconocidos como los mejores en Konoha aunque lo admitiera en regañadientes , claramente Danzou no se pudo evitar que estuviera enojado tanto como Homura y Koharu pero algo habia pasado con Naruto parecía declararle la guerra a ellos por haber tocado a Priscilla , algo le preocupaba sin duda a la pelinegra mientras la rubia miraba uno de los diarios de su abuelo pero noto algo extraño , cuando termino de ver se vio como cayo una cosa , era una carta y cuando la abrió vio dos fotos junto con unas palabras-

-En esa foto se podían ver como era el grupo a su abuelo junto con Madara , Mito , y su tio abuelo Tobirama mas joven , todos vestidos para la batalla pero parecían sadisfechos incluso sonriendo a la foto, atrás suyo parecía un ser gigantesco incluso mayor que Bijuu común y corriente se podría desafiar pero ese ser estaba tirado en el suelo moribundo en la inscripción de la foto se veía parecía un ser humanoide , con la mitad del cuerpo desgarrado y tenia cabeza en forma de una persona, pero su piel parecía gruesa pero habia sido atravesado por alguno de los Jutsus de los mencionados , pero esa "cosa" no era algo llamado , no era una biju ni siquiera un animal pareciera una cosa distinta , pero noto algo no cuadraba era uno de los que estaban en la foto, eran dos personas , una chica de cabellos rubios , apenas parecía volverse adolescente , pero lo que le sorprendio era los detalles , la armadura de ella y de Naruto se parecían , las espadas grandes que usaban ambos eran idénticas con excepción de un símbolo rojo en medio de la hoja , los cabellos rubios palidos , los ojos plateados , todo parecía concordar , ese mismo tipo de guerreras , eran…de alguna forma parecidos a Naruto pero miro la otra foto-

-El algo que sin duda la dejo sorprendido era tomada desde debajo de un ser completamente gigantesco , con piel tan gruesa que parecía usar una armadura gigante , su rostro parecía salir ligeramente de esas escamas que parecía tener detalles humanos , y luego dos alas gigantesca de su espalda , extrañamente eso le recordó una historia que le contaba su abuelo, sobre seres parecidos a gigantes alados y los guerreros que iban en su contra, pero faltaba información…que era esa cosa…que era esa guerrera y definitivamente que era Naruto en un instante leyó la carta-

-"Tsunade….si lees esto posiblemente yo haya muerto ya hace mucho o tal vez siga vivo…pero ahora seguramente estare débil para enfrentarme a esos…."Dragones"….o como los llamo una extraña guerrera que estoy seguro que sin ella nunca hubiéramos podido vencer a esa bestia "Asarakam"-Ni siquiera habia leído por completo el primer párrafo de la carta y estaba totalmente sorprendida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 3: Inicio de las Sospechas**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Hospital de Konoha se atendían varios heridos de el día anterior , entre ellos estaban Kiba , Shino , Neji , Rock Lee , extrañamente Hinata y en especial Sasuke, todos despues del enfrentamiento con el rubio ojiplateado-

-Dios…esto es una mierda claramente yo me puedo parar ya! –decia Kiba enojado mientras se trataba de levantar de la cama haciendo que los dolores musculares le afectaran- Itte! Como me puede seguir doliendo despues del tratamiento

-Kiba…te habran curado de las heridas físicas para que no se volvieran fracturas pero claramente aun seguirá el dolor –decia Shino seriamente pero ambos miraron entrecerrando los ojos a un pelinegro cabeza de hongo haciendo flexiones a pesar del dolor de los golpes- aunque algunos tenemos mas tolerancia al dolor que otros pero en serio….los golpes de Naruto son pesados…

-Yo creo que Naruto-kun se limito –decia Lee nombrándolo con respeto mientras todos miraban a Neji en la cama aun dormido , aun seguía insconciente por el combate mientras el pelinegro se puso de pie- Al menos con nosotros , pero cuando inicio el combate con Neji , entonces algo hizo que mostrara sus verdadera fuerza….Su llama de la juventud arde mas que nunca! –decia con fuego en los ojos haciendo que ambos chicos estuvieran con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas al mirar al discípulo de Gai y ambos pensaron lo mismo-

-"Este chico debe conseguirse otro maestro" –Lo cual no solamente seria una misión imposible si no podría generar mas traumas de los que ya han causado ellos dos por el momento mientras giraron la cabeza hacia una peliazul que llegaba por la puerta-

-Kiba-san , Shino-san….es-estan bien? –decia Hinata con cierto tono de timidez sorprendiendo a su equipo , hace 3 años que no la oian asi como la tierna y adorable chica rara que conocieron en su equipo pero ambos sabían su razón, según les dijeron apenas Naruto estaba al frente de ella , ella se desmayo de alguna forma les dio algo de pena a pesar de los años , seguía siendo la misma cuando se referia a Naruto-

-Si…pero algo adoloridos , ha supiste algo del Equipo 7? –Dijo Shino con su clásica frialdad mientras Hinata negaba con la cabeza volviendo a hablar-

-Lo ultimo que supe es que Sasuke esta con mas daños al recibir un fuerte impacto del Rasengan...parece que Naruto-kun…n-no se…-volvia a tartamudear pero todos los demás supieron a que se referia pareciera que el no se habia limitado con Neji y Sasuke y analizaban porque habia actuando de esa manera tan agresiva , sabia que era un combate pero la forma en que pelio contra el Equipo 10 y el Equipo 8 que cuando peleo con el Equipo Gai y Sasuke resulto muy diferente a mitad de la tercera pelea mencionada- Por cierto donde esta?

-Según Shikamaru , Konohamaru quería volver a ver a Naruto y demostrarle cuando ha crecido desde que se ausento por 3 años , seguramente están en el campo de entrenamiento con Asuma y…-Pero vieron como Hinata se habia ido ya mientras Kiba decía mientras empezaba a maldecir al rubio- Primero esa linda chica que lo sigue a todas partes y ahora Hinata…que es ese tipo es un príncipe o que? –decia Kiba molestando cosa que ambos chicos notaron algo que no se tomo en cuenta, la chica que acompaña a Naruto , algo mas faltaba en eso..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el Campo de entrenamiento numero 7 , donde se veía los 3 troncos para castigo para aquellos que perdían el reto de ser un genin , pero eso no era importante , se podian oir sonidos metálicos chocando mientras en el campo se veía el equipo 10 junto con su Maestro Asuma estaban viendo como Konohamaru con sus cuchillas de chakra listas , y fue entrenado en el aspecto básico con Asuma y habia adquirido un estilo propio casi parecido al esgrima usado por los samuráis , mientras Konohamaru atacaba rapidamente y ferozmente Naruto estaba tranquilo evadiendo o bloqueando con su espada los movimientos del Chico , mientras por ese lado un poco alejado del equipo 10 pero a la vista de ellos , estaba Priscilla observando la Animada Lucha de ambos hermanos-

-Sin duda te has vuelto fuerte, para vencer a Shikamaru-nii , Ino-nee , y Chouji-nii , debes haberte vuelto muy fuerte , pero tanto como ellos y tu yo tambien me he vuelto fuerte –Decia juntando sus dedos mientras una nube de humo apareció mostrando a 5 clones de Konohamaru armados con Kunais y el Real fue contra con sus Cuchillas de Chakra-

-En verdad me estoy sintiendo pena por ustedes chicos tuvieron que aguantarlo todo este tiempo –decia Naruto divertido haciendo enojar un poco a Konohamaru y reir al resto del equipo mientras sostuvo firmemente el mango de su Claymore- Durante mi entrenamiento , aprendi tambien movimientos nuevos al mejorar los mios…-En un salto rápido sus ojos se tornaron rapidamente amarillentos mientras aparecían de repente varios Narutos con sus espadas cada uno cortando a cada clon de Konohamaru haciéndolos desaparecer , mientras el Real solamente hizo un corte rápido ascendente haciendo que ambas cuchillas de chakra salieran volando hacia el cielo y sorprendiendo a Konohamaru mientras Naruto cayo firmemente sin arrodillarse Konohamaru cayo acostado en el suelo mientras sus Cuchillas cayeron a los lados de el- Ese movimiento lo llamo "Reflejo de Clones" , es mas rápido que los clones de Sombra y pueden atacar rapidamente pero si fallo el golpe desaparecen…en otras palabras tengo que ser preciso en mis movimientos…-Eso sorprendio ligeramente a Konohamaru pero antes de preguntar Naruto dijo- No lo puedes aprender –Fue un duro golpe pero hizo que Konohamaru quedara apenado al saber que su Nii-san conocía bien lo que iba a decir- Tienes que encontrar tu propio estilo…o si no nunca seras capaz de superarme…hacer demasiados movimientos innecesarios y tus ataques son torpes por eso debes endurecerte mas…

-Como si fuera fácil decirlo que hacerlo –decia Konohamaru cruzando los brazos sentando en el suelo y con una expresión de berriche mientras todos reian ante eso- Pero te has vuelto muy impresionante Naruto-Niisan de donde aprendiste esa clase de cosas? -Pero Naruto con cierta sonrisa en el rostro enigmática dijo-

-Algunas cosas son mejor mantenerlas secretas –decia Divertido molestando a Konohamaru mientras se notaba Priscilla poniéndose de pie y caminar a hasta el lado de Naruto- Pero veo que mientras no estabas aquí , estabas bastante bien acaso la aplicaste uno de los nuevos jutsus pervertidos que seguramente tienes –decia Konohamaru acusadoramente eso hizo apenar por completo al guerrero Rubio mientras Ino puso una sonrisa picara-

-Acaso Naruto ya se graduo en "ese" sentido? –decia Ino picara sabiendo a que se referia ella mientras Shikamaru y Chouji parecían algo excepticos de las palabras de la rubia mientras eso causo gran diversión al rubio entonces prefirió no hablar antes de que lo volvieran a acusar de pervertido-

-Oigan oigan Priscilla es como una hermana para mi yo no haría algo como…-Pero quedo callado cuando Priscilla estaba abrazando el brazo de Naruto sonrojándolo un poco mas mientras todos se quedaron mirando al rubio- No es que se encariño conmigo mas nada!

-Jejeje…claro…se "encariño" tal como Kurenai cuando ella y yo estábamos aun en la academia o mejor cuando eramos Chunin..sin duda se "encariño" conmigo –decia Asuma mientras todos reian ante el quejoso Naruto pero Priscilla giro hacia un Arbol y jalo la manga de Naruto tomándole la atención-

-Sucede algo Priscilla? –decia Naruto curioso mientras la pelicastaña señalo a un árbol diciendo levemente-

-Hay alguien escondida…ahí…parece espiar…a Naruto –decia Priscilla levemente mientras Naruto giro hacia un árbol mientras notaron una ligera cabellera azul , todos los del Equipo 10 estuvieron sudando frio incluso Konohamaru , sabían que era Hinata pero al ver a Priscilla tan apegada al Rubio , significamente que era una mezcla mala , ante la actitud de Hinata que ha estado durante estos años-

-Oye! Sal de ahí -decia el Inocente rubio mientras la peliazul estaba avergonzada de que la descubrieran pero salio lentamente caminando hacia donde estaba el grupo- Ah si eres tu Hinata? Que hacia ahí escondida?

-Pues yo…-decia Hinata jugando con los dedos tímidamente para tranquilidad del grupo cuando pensaron que estaría en su personalidad actual entonces temieron por la vida de todos pero quedaron tensados cuando vieron que ella de repente miro lo apegada que estaba Priscilla de Naruto lo cual los ojos de Hinata por un momento se volvieron vidriosos casi como si hubiera querido activar su Byakugan por un momento pero decidio no hacerlo- Naruto-kun…me dices quien es ella? –decia Hinata amablemente-

-Ella es…-decia Naruto sonriendo animadamente iba a hablar pero quedo callado cuando Priscilla miro por un momento fríamente a Hinata haciendo temblar ligeramente-

-Soy Priscilla….vas a molestar….a Naruto? –decia Priscilla por un momento se notaba que sus ojos estaban mostrando una ligero aura de intimidación parece que Naruto no lo sintió pero Priscilla por un momento sintió un instinto asesino lo cual activo su sobreprotección ante Naruto mientras ambas se notaba una tensión que el resto del grupo quiso evitar Naruto estaba despistado mirando la situación-

-Espero que nos hagamos amigas Priscilla-san –decia Hinata con una sonrisa amable dándole la mano a Priscilla mientras ella solamente acepto el saludo, dándole la mano , mientras Priscilla le sonrio , pero extrañamente por parte de Hinata habia extraña aura tétrica que la pelicastaña no noto-

-Bueno que tal si vamos a comer todos? –decia Naruto sugiriendo mientras Ino pensaba que era un gloton Naruto mientras todos parecían aceptar la idea pero Hinata estaba algo sonrojada , ante su imaginaria idea de una cita insconciente con Naruto- Oye Hinata vas a venir?

-Hinata iba con ellos , pareciera que nada en el Rubio habia cambiado en ese entonces , solamente un ligero cambio en su actitud , pero seguía emitiendo una aura de tranquilidad y hiperactividad a su alrededor , seguía siendo el Numero 1 en sorprender a la gente como se vio ayer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es inesperado –decia Danzou con un cierto tono de duda , pero a la vez se notaba una leve sonido de frustración en su voz , cuando creyo que habia logrado obtener una forma de dominar al Uzumaki , oyo que los Anbus que envio habían sido totalmente masacrados , pero al ver los cadáveres de aquellos Anbus su curiosidad tambien se formo , esas heridas eran imposible que las hiciera un humano y según como vieron en la hora de la muerte de los Anbus , El Uzumaki, no pudo haberlos matado ya que estaba en su pelea contra Sasuke , ahora viene al caso de esa pequeña mocosa que seguía al Chico Zorro , que era exactamente?-

-Mientras se preguntaba eso , entonces mientras miraba los fotos de los cadáveres de los Anbus , recordó algo que le dijo su maestro Tobirama-

-"A pesar de ser humanos parecen mas temibles que las propias bestias que enfrente con mi hermano mayor…eran grandes como del tamaño de 5 hombres , podian llegar a ser resistentes y extrañamente cuando atacaban a alguien…" –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su propia voz que completo la frase-

-….Cada victima que estaba abierta y le faltaban sus extrañas…como si eso era lo que hubieran comido…-Eso puso Pensativo a Danzou , tenia que averiguar sobre las criaturas que habia enfrentado su maestro, pero por el momento si volvia a hacer un movimiento en falso , no solamente El Uzumaki hiria contra el , en el consejo que dieron despues de los combates , Tsunade hizo que ninguno de los Clanes o el Propio Consejo pudiera ir contra Naruto o contra Priscilla, que si no se le veria como un enemigo , y el aun no tenia suficiente poder como para ir contra Tsunade…..por el momento-

-Sus ordenes Danzou-sama…-decia unos dos ambus arrodillados detrás de ellos mientras Danzou solamente dio un suspiro-

-Por el momento…investigen mas sobre Uzumaki o sobre esa chica que tiene….hay algo que me incomoda en ellos…yo tambien tengo que revisar un poco mas...Ire a ver a Sasuke Uchiha , para que me diga alg¡unas cosas –Decia Calculadoramente , Tambien su plan de controlar al Uzumaki por medio del Sharigan quedo arruinado desde la vez que Uchiha habia tratado de hacerlo entrar en el Tsukuyomi , algo paso que no le afecto el Tsukuyomi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto despues de almorzar con sus amigos , ahora se encontraba en la cabeza de Minato en el monumento a los Hokages mientras se encontraba mirando a Konoha con una expresión algo nostálgica-

-Naruto…esta triste? –decía Priscilla curiosa mientras Naruto giro su mirada hacia ella que estaba sentanda a su lado observando al pueblo como el , mientras el estaba parado apoyado en el barandal-

-No solamente me acuerdo un poco de algunas cosas…se llama nostalgia….es como cuando tu recuerdas algo que en verdad fue bastante sentimental para ti –Decia Naruto con una sonrisa de ternura hacia Priscilla , al ser una Yoma y despertada entonces según Easley despues de la pelea contra el , ella habia perdido la memoria de tal manera que quedo sin ningún recuerdo-

-Entonces…cuando Naruto..me deja sola…es nostalgia? –decia Priscilla algo inocente haciendo sonrojar al rubio , aunque ella era inocente , todos esos momentos con ella hacia que ella fuera especial para el como el para ella , eran literalmente inseparables-

-Algo asi…-decia sonrojado Naruto mirando a otro lado mientras sintió una presencia pero familiar cuando estaba mas cerca entonces el rubio palido con una voz despreocupada un ligero suspiro dijo con una sonrisa- Se que estas ahí , Sakura

-Ahí estaba de nuevo la Pelirrosado algo oculta , ella a pesar de que habia visto ya a Naruto ella estaba algo…agustiada por la reacción de Naruto…literalmente el casi muere por su culpa y por eso….no era algo que…-

-Si estas pensando en que Casi mori por la promesa que te hize hace mucho tiempo no te preocupes…no es tu culpa –decia Naruto con cierto tono despreocupado- Ademas eso fue hace tres años no crees que deberías olvidarlo y…-Pero fue interrumpido-

-Casi te mata Sasuke! , No importa si fue una promesa leve o algo asi…estuviste literalmente Muerto aquí durante estos 3 años , y luego apareces , diciéndome que no es nada y lo olvide asi como asi…por mi culpa tu…Casi pierdo a un amigo y….-Pero esta vez fue interumpida por Naruto que con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo-

-Pero no lamento haber casi muerto en ese enfrentamiento….si no fuera por eso…entonces jamas hubiera encontrado a Priscilla o a mi Maestro , en verdad…tal vez puede que ese hecho te haya dolido Sakura, pero a pesar de eso aun seguimos siendo amigos…Nada ha cambiado, además me seria muy difícil conseguirme nuevos amigos no lo crees? –decia Naruto con una leve gesto de despreocupación y cansancio ante lo ultimo que dijo haciendo sonreir a la pelirrosado mientras Naruto estaba sonriendo ampliamente-

-Ahí Sakura estaba con ligeras lagrimas en sus ojos , habia tratado de no llorar por su culpa pero eso era como un quitarse un peso de encima , extrañamente cualquiera diría que era su culpa y estaría lleno de ira contra ella , pero…Naruto al parecer no era asi….aunque pudo sentir la mirada insistente de la pelicastaña hacia ella entonces ella parecía mas bien decirle "No lo dañes" o algo asi con la mirada , pero no mostraba agresiva-

-Por cierto…nunca me dijiste esa chica que siempre tienes a tu lado , ella acaso es tu novia? –decia Sakura amigablemente mientras Naruto estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando Priscilla mirando a Sakura dijo-

-Soy la amante de Naruto –Con toda la calma del mundo volviendo todo ese ambiente en un silencio incomodo para el rubio-

-Naruto! A que te refiere con amante acaso ya tienes alguien y ella no es mas que una simple amante? –Con lo poco que ha leído sobre los amantes Sakura sabia a que se referia pero Naruto nervioso negó con la cabeza-

-Priscilla…te lo he dicho una y otra y otra vez….sabes que no somos amantes cuando Easley dijo que te habias vuelto en mia en la carta digo…ya olvídalo quieres? –decia Naruto pero ella seguía apegada a ella , desde que se "Encapricho" con su aroma…creo que se habia vuelto mas apegada a ella , creo que hasta ahora…ellos lucían en verdad como novios…aunque Naruto siempre decía que quería protegerla…era claro que el desde que empezó su entrenamiento hace 3 años , empezó a desarrollar un sentimiento hacia Priscilla , y porque no? Ella era una chica bastante linda y todo eso…además que ella lo acompaño siempre durante su entrenamiento pero tambien estaba otro punto , ella estaba sin memoria era una niña pequeña mentalmente ,el debía protegerla mas que nada , aunque las malditas hormonas que tenían simplemente lo hacían bastante difícil-

-Veo que tienes fuerza de mas…acaso heredaste algo de Tsunade –Obachan , me duele el cuello de la sacudidas que me diste –decía el rubio bastante adolorido mientras se masajeaban por detrás de su cuello-

-Por un momento creía que agarraste las mañas de Jiraiya-san , el es un pervertido no se como no ha muerto a manos de Sensei –decia Sakura bastante dura en sus palabras durante los 3 años , ella habia conocido a Jiraiya , y eso ha sido una de las experiencias mas molestas de su vida- Cuando encuentre a ese pervertido lo voy a partir a la mitad y luego lo hare pure Cha!

-"Ero-senin…que le habras echo a Sakura mientras yo estuve "Muerto" para hacerla enojar asi...casi siento pena por ti" –pensaba Naruto algo apenado por el que antes era su sensei-

-Es el hombre viejo de cabello blanco que me contaste Naruto? –decia Priscilla algo curiosa mientras Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras la pelicastaña se puso pensativa- Debe ser una persona bastante fea o mounstruosa….como "El" –decia ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras Naruto sonrio divertido ante la mención de esa persona-

-Si…"El" es una persona peor que Jiraiya , además de ser un avaro , no me quería prestar ni siquiera un billete para comprarte algo de agua -decia el Rubio con algo de molestia en sus palabras pero Sakura estaba algo confundida lo cual el Naruto noto y le sonrio amablemente- No es nada solamente un Amigo que me encontré en mi viaje de regreso Jejeje

-Oye tendras que contarme bastantes cosas y además tambien a Tsunade-sensei , tu has estado muy misterioso en mas de una ocasión lo cual hace que me de mas curiosidad –decia Sakura con cierto tono de berriche y enojo haciendo reir un poco al Naruto-

-En serio ese detalle no es muy importante…-decia Naruto pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron rapidamente serenamente mientras Priscilla tomo del brazo a Sakura jalándola a un lado y en ese momento algo llego ahí chocando contra el suelo dejando salir humo-

-Oye oye…eso es cruel Naruto…incluso entre compañeros , eso es bastante malo para una broma –decia una voz madura , cuando se vio era un hombre de al menos ya 26 años , con cabellos negros peinados hacia atrás, se veía ejercito con piel morena , mientras estaba vestido con una camisa marron sin mangas ajustada que por encima tenia un chaleco negro de cuero sin mangas y alrededor del cuello un detalle de lana por el borde que estaba en el cuello de la chaqueta , pantalones negros con botas de color negro , sus ojos eran plateados al igual que los de Naruto se notaba un poco los colmillos mas que los demás dientes , estando con lentes de sol que al reflejo con el sol se pudieron ver el color de sus ojos- Y eso que te he estado haciendo favores sabes?...y me hablas de esa manera mocoso?

-Callate imbécil idiota avaro…que si no fuera por ti no hubiera tenido tantos problemas en ese pueblo , todo por tu idiota orgullo , maldito sin sentido de la modo –decia Naruto hiriendo totalmente al hombre que apareció frente a el pero en eso el enojado le devuelve el grito-

-Maldito pareces batear al otro lado con semenjante belleza a tu lado porque no me la das e rubio cabeza hueca –decia el hombre enojado mientras ahí Naruto tenia una vena en la frente notándose su enojo mientras el hombre tambien ambos en un momento rápido se dieron un puñetazo el uno al otro ambos retrocediendo pero despues de un segundo ambos estaban riendo fuertemente- En verdad no cambias verdad imbécil? –decia el hombre amistosamente ahora mientras le daba otro golpe a Naruto-

-Mira quien lo dice , rebelde sin causa! –Decia Naruto devolviéndole el puñetazo mientras Sakura estaba algo shockeada , de repente ese hombre habia llegado de la nada mas bien pudo ver como ese hombre habia llegado de un salto y ahora estaban en una especie de pelea amistosa con Naruto-

-Que rayos…quien es el? –decia Sakura pero Priscilla sonriendo mirando la pelea entre ambos chicos dijo-

-Es el Freed , Naruto se lo encontró en un poblado , el genero problemas pero al final se volvieron amigos ellos dos –decia Priscilla mientras ambos decidieron detener la pelea con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Por cierto…que hay de esa hermosura de cabello rosados , poco común e…se ve que tienes gustos extravagantes Naruto –decia Freed con cierto tono peculiar mirando fijamente a la pelirrosado casi desnudándola con la mirada al notar esa mirada lasciva solamente Sakura se sonrojo un poco por la pena pero iba a ir contra el pelinegro pero cuando trato de golpearlo solamente su puño fue sujetado con facilidad por el como si nada pero el piso debajo de el se agrieto por un momento , si recibió el golpe pero lo detuvo y hizo que el impacto fuera en el suelo…eso fue impresionante- Ademas de ruda…me gusta…-decia Freed con una sonrisa casi se notaban colmillos pero entonces una patada le dio en la cara haciendo que quedara contra el barandal- Oye! No ves que la estoy ligando Idiota Naranja!

-Para empezar eso no tiene sentido en tu insulto…y te dije que dejaras de actuar de esa manera tan descarada….por eso es que te metes en múltiples problemas Freed..-decia Naruto un poco enojado pero noto que la mirada de Freed se torno serena- No vienes por nada a menos que sea algo importante verdad?

-Veo que he sido bastante obvio para ti viejo amigo…-decia Freed rascándose la cabeza mientras se ponia de pie- Sobre esos tipos de capas negras con nubes rojas…los vi…van en dirección a ese gran desierto…si van tras el chico pelirrojo que tu dijiste que era una de esas presas…entonces será mejor que vayamos rápido esos tipos están mas cerca de alla de lo que piensas…

-Sakura estaba algo sorprendida , habia oído de Akatsuki con esas clase de especificaciones sera que Naruto los estaba cazando-

-Pero eso no es lo importante aquí..eso fue extra como petición tuya…algo extraño ha pasado aquí….el numero de Kakuseishas esta aumentando…y tuvimos el primer encuentro con una de esas Seguidoras de los "Demonios" –decia Freed con un cierto tono de seriedad- Yo perteneci a ese lugar y tanto descubri cosas como las que descubrió tu maestro….sinceramente me sorprende que el llegara hasta aquí sin que lo siguieran…pero si vienen mas Kakuseishas…entonces tu sabes que "Ellos" vendrán….-decia Seriamente Freed pero ahí volvió a rascarse la cabeza adquiriendo un aura de despreocupación- Pues….yo y Rip por su lado hemos logrado que algunos hayan controlado su habito pero al parecer otros están aprovechando comiendo "ya sabes que" en varias lugares…ese asunto podemos encarganos nosotros con el poco el tiempo que hay antes de que "Ellos" están organizándose para salir del Continente…incluso con todos sus recursos tienen sus problemas alla…

-Gracias por informarme Freed…pero te pediré otro favor…y este vendrá con una buena pila de dinero –Ahí Freed con signo de Ryos , en sus ojos llegando al frente de Naruto , eso dio una expresión lamentable a la vista del trio-

-Naruto….-Sabia que Sakura iba preguntar asi que la interrumpio-

-No puedo explicarte bien ahora….pero por el momento solo ve a decirle a Tsunade-sama la parte en que esos tipos van hacia Suna….es mejor que prepare un equipo rápido….-decia Naruto sereno pero en ese preciso momento Sakura decidio asentir y irse rapidamente haciendo que Naruto suspirara-

-No podras ocultarlo mucho sobre lo que eres si ellos vienen a este Continente…-decia Freed serenamente- Ellos podrán aceptar que en parte eres un Yoma…o mas bien un Abisal, discípulo de Easley? –decia Freed con una expresión severa en su rostro-

-Prefiero ocultárselos….no quisiera tener muchos problemas hasta resolver los asuntos con Akatsuki –decia Naruto con una sonrisa algo tranquila pero preocupada a la vez mientras sus ojos se tornaron amarillos- Asi que pediré que me ayudes para poder no tener problemas….vale Freed? –En eso el brazo derecho de Naruto empezaba a modificarse y transformarse , poco a poco del codo a la mano cambio a la forma de un grotesco arco aunque luego se torno de un color dorado mientras Freed se quito los lentes guardándolos- Parece que por esta vez…Priscilla te dare comer algo especial…pero no te acostumbres solamente por esta vez –decia Naruto con una sonrisa tétrica mientras Priscilla le sonrio con ternura-

-Hay dos…puedo devorarme uno…hace mucho tiempo que no me como a un enemigo…-decia Freed mientras Naruto asintió y del Arco que se formo en su brazo salio disparada dos flechas que se movían rapidamente a la dirección entre las ramas de un árbol atravesando un cuerpo de un Anbu con una mascara blanca , era Perteneciente a la Raiz-

-Mientras el otro Anbu escondido iba a salir corriendo cuando noto a Freed con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro-

-Lo siento…pero hoy….tienes muy mala suerte….Itadakimatsu…-Decia Freed antes de que sus ojos se tornaran amarillos y se oyo un grito callado por el Pelinegro , sin duda….Naruto habia heredado tambien las dos caras de su Maestro , era un caballero para sus amigos…y un Mounstruo para sus enemigos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Despues de informarle a Tsunade rapidamente Kakashi junto Gai con Tenten , Rock Lee y Hinata al ser los miembros aun activos sin incluir al equipo Asuma que estaban aun en descanso fueron informados de la Mision de Tsunade , Sakura estaba con ellos esperando a los últimos mencionados cuando llegaron rapidamente ,Naruto con su armadura y ropa negra por debajo de su armadura plateada , Freed y a Priscilla tomada de la mano de el , para el disgusto de Cierta Ojipèrla-

-Naruto…Sakura me dijo que ese tipo fue el que te informo de los miembros de Akatsuki…estas seguro que podemos confiar en el tambien dijo que era un tipo algo…..extravagante –decia Tsunade viendo como el pelinegro veía sus pechos en ese preciso momento el sin escrupulos tomo uno apretándolo dejando todos un aire frio mientras el sonriendo dijo-

-Ah…son reales! Quien lo diría? –decia Freed pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por un puñetazo que lo mando fuera de Konoha justamente estrellándose con el cuerpo de un árbol mientras una pelirubia estaba con varias venas en la frente-

-Voy a matarlo…es peor que Jiraiya! –decia Tsunade mientras era sujetada por su asistente Shizune-

-Naruto-kun deberían irse rapidamente a menos que quieran que el su amigo se muera –decia Shizune apresurada mientras ambos grupos decidieron obedecerla con el pelinegro ya recuperado del golpe por pura suerte , ambos grupos salieron de Konoha-

-Sinceramente no habia visto a alguien que pudiera despertar tan rápido de los golpes de Lady Tsunade…ni Jiraiya ha podido –decia Tenten sorprendida saltando de un árbol en otro mientras veía como el extravagante pelinegro corria en el suelo pero a pesar de correr y no saltar como ellos iba a la misma velocidad sin mucho esfuerzo- Ademas que no pareciera ser un ninja no detecto chakra en el a pesar de lo cerca que esta…

-Creeme que a pesar de no ser un ninja , es tan feroz como uno…pero es buena persona a pesar de ser un pervertido y su mala actitud, creo que hasta es tsundere un poco –decia Naruto divertido notando la molestia del pelinegro-

-Te voy a matar cuando terminemos este asunto…ya que me deberas unas buenas bebidas! –decia Freed corriendo mientras todo el grupo ante esa reacción no pudieron evitar reírse-

-Pero Sakura estaba pensativa…a pesar de reírse , que era lo que tanto estaba ocultando Naruto…y además…ese tipo claramente no era normal, Priscilla no era normal ni Naruto era normal…no era chakra lo que usaban para mostrar esa clase de poder…la preocupación por su amigo se volvia cada vez mas rápida , mientras Hinata estaba igual de pensativa , pero tanto de Naruto como de la relación que tenia con Priscilla , al ver a Naruto saltando de árbol en árbol , noto Priscilla en su espalda agarrada firmemente , desde que el llego a Konoha no se habia separado de esa niña en ningún segundo, un sentimiento empezaba a brotar dentro el pecho de ella…."Celos"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras volviendo a Konoha , Tsunade iba a la biblioteca de Konoha , según habia leído en aquella carta debía ver una ubicación exacta , estaba en la sección de la historia de Konoha –

-326, 327, 32…8? Donde estará? –decia Tsunade sacando los libros pèro noto un ligero numero en la parte arriba de donde estaban esos libros cuando empezó a revisar ahí noto un ligero botón con la punta de sus dedos y undiendo salio una especie de Gabeta secreta dejando caer un libro con el titulo "Hashirama Senju" , curiosa cuando abrió noto la primera pagina una ligera inscripción-

-"A todos los que lean esto…por favor…si encuentran alguno de los seres que relatare en este libro...son altamente peligrosos…trate de no hablar con ellos…ni siquiera razonar…o de lo contrario…podrían morir…y tambien….de los guerreros…con ojos plateados que lucharon valientemente a nuestro lado"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En algún Lugar en las afueras del Pais del Fuego, en un poblado totalmente destruido-

-Han oído sobre esos Kakuseishas que están aquí controlándose y viviendo como humanos normales…que locura es esa? –decia uno de los Mounstruos que estaban devorando las entrañas de un cuerpo humano mientras se veía demás mounstruos responsables del desastre-

-Tambien oi sobre que aunque este lugar no hay ningún Claymore según vimos , hay uno…según parece esta en un Pueblo Llamado Konohagakure , es una Aldea Ninja….son de esos humanos que sus extrañas saben incluso mejores que los normales –decia un ser parecido a un reptile-

-Que haremos líder? –Decia la que parecía una mujer con piel palida cabello negro largo cayendo por su espalda con ligeras manchas de sangre en su rostro-

-Que mas…..primero quedémonos un tiempo en este pueblo antes de que ir a esa Aldea….-decia un chico de cabellos verdes , con una especie de camisa apegada negra corta dejando su estomago al descubierto sin mangas , con un short negro , llevaba una especie de botas ninja con unos guantes que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto, su piel era palida pero claramente se notaba totalmente bañado en sangre mientras devoraba cruelmente el corazón de una persona sin dejar escapar una Gota- Primero…quiero enfrentarme a ese Claymore….quiero probar la carne de uno…de este continente a ver si es mejor que la de una normal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola hola , aquí el capitulo del "Heraldo Dorado" y haciendo aparición de uno de los primeros enemigos de Naruto , serán los Kakuseisha que han estado yendo del "Continente" a los Paises elementales como medio de escapar de la Lucha de allí , pronto sabran el porque la huida de esos Kakuseishas , y decidi cambiar un poco la historia de Claymore para la creación de un nuevo villano que será como el villano en turno despues de este

-Por otra parte hize la apariencion de uno de los Kakuseishas que conocio Naruto y se volvió amigo de el ,Freed , cuando es basado levemente en Greed , bueno…si en mucho pero el punto es que el un poco mas sincero que Greed , aquí Akatsuki pasara a ser mas un Villano Secundaria con excepción de uno de los miembros que se vera una sorpresita de ellos Jejeje

-Y Tambien se puede ver que los "Descendientes de los Dragones" y las Claymore ya habían llegado desde la Epoca de Hashirama y pronto se verán que están influidas en varios eventos en la historia de Naruto , la verdad no se si colocar a Clare como una oponente de Naruto en un futuro , ya que….por favor se nota en el fic que Naruto tiene algunos sentimientos por Priscilla , que aun no los desarrolla completamente

-Tambien mostre que Naruto posee una técnica como los Claymore normales es algo basado en las técnicas de Miria como su apodo lo sugiria la "Fantasmagorica" el puede crear un espejismo de clones volviéndose mas rápido y hábil atacando desde varios lados o a varios oponentes

-Tambien se vio que Naruto tiene un control mas preciso del "Brazo del Rey" asi es como llame por ser el brazo de Easley , capaz de volverlo un arma como fue con un Arco que disparon contra los Anbus de la Raiz , hablando de eso La raíz tambien serán como un villano Secundario , pero que será eliminado rapidamente por Naruto ,y bueno por el momento eso será todo….espero que disfruten los capítulos de este fic y Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles , como señal de que ya estoy devuelta! –decia alegremente-

-Se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de Japon! , Recuerden hasta los N egativos podemos sonreir….Bye bye Ningens!


	5. Demonios de Ojos Amarillos

"_**Existe las Avaricia en varios sentidos , querer poder , querer mujeres , querer riquezas , querer todo y más allá , pero cuando tienes toda esa avaricia , cuál sería la verdadera que es casi inexpresiva pero la más poderosa , es simplemente tener a alguien a tu lado, que sepas que no te traicionara por dinero , creo que esa es la verdadera avaricia , ya que no se puede encontrar siempre verdad?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Freed History-

-Yo una vez fui humano saben?, No era tan avaricioso como lo soy ahora…bueno…si lo era…pero siempre he tenido una especie de amabilidad y envidia…yo siempre me han conocido incluso cuando yo era niño como alguien fuerte alguien temible….alguien poderoso, siempre me tenían miedo por mi poder…de alguna forma lograba asustarlos…incluso sin llegar ser un Yoma , o en este caso un Kakuseisha-

-Con el tiempo La Organización me Recluto , Me volví de una Generación de Exploración…ya que en los combates el resultado final fue más que un fracaso , yo junto con unos Claymores Masculinos y Claymore Femeninas nos internamos en distintos lugares del mundo , creo que yo fui el primero en Despertar…siempre fui un impulsivo en todo el sentido de la palabra-

-La verdad aunque me volví un Kakuseisha , no era del todo cambiado…solamente podía cambiar de forma y me había vuelto más fuerte…pero volví a mirar las miradas de miedo en mis compañeros guerreros , al final…los mate y los devore…no era que sintiera mucho por ellos pero de nuevo esa Avaricia que siempre me ha atormentado volvió que creía que había desaparecido , que era eso que me torturaba, Poder, Riqueza, Mujeres….que era eso no lo sabría decir?-

-Con el tiempo los años pasaron y las generaciones siguieron , al final como el resto de los Claymore Masculinos antes que nosotros fuimos olvidados y nos catalogaron como Monstruos…al menos donde estaba era un Lugar que la propia Organización desconocía en un principio , creí que ahí estaría a salvo, pero unos años después lo conocí a él , Un niñato torpe de cabellos rubios , junto con una Kakuseisha bastante mona-

-En un principio me extraño…era un Claymore , pero no me ataco cuando me descubrió , más bien me hablo amablemente y algo tonto , me burle de él y me dio una patada , según yo recuerdo ambos quedamos en empate , tenemos que solucionar eso algún día y ahora…me he vuelto un amigo de el…me conto uno de sus sueños "Un Lugar donde los Kakuseishas podíamos vivir en paz" no nos veía como monstruos , pareciera que él era diferente a todos los Claymore que he visto en mi vida….yo me burle , pero respete ese sueño que el tenia, poco a poco el Numero de Kakuseishas empezaron a aumentar y yo forme un grupo , también conozco otra de la Generación Femenina de una de las Abisales Riful , Se llama Rip Von Vasckel , es un nombre bastante raro para una chica…pero lo es extrañamente , creo que Naruto ya la conoció , ah así se llama el torpe amarillo que conocí , poco a poco nosotros los Kakuseishas , nos dimos cuenta que podemos adaptarnos….pero….Aun hay otros que no quieren adaptarse…..de alguna forma….mi avaricia….de sacio….creo que es porque al fin ya no estoy solo verdad?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 04: Demonio de Ojos Amarillos **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En eso el Grupo ya había llegado al desierto mientras Priscilla caminaba tranquilamente la miraba fija de Hinata estaba en ella aun preguntándose mil cosas en su mente mientras Freed estaba pareciendo buscar algo con su Olfato-

-Los Sujetos que Percibí con este aroma pasaron por aquí no hace mucho seguramente aún siguen cerca pero no sabría decirte si están en la aldea que esta por allá o se están alejando , ha pasado un día desde el viaje de tu aldea Naruto , después de todo tu eres el listo –decía Freed sonriente mientras eso hizo reír a todos incluyéndolo , ya que se le conocía bien que era "El numero 1 ninja cabeza hueca que sabe sorprender a la gente" lo cual cuando llego Freed a Konoha lo pudo oír el suficiente tiempo para usarlo para molestar-

-Deberemos dividirnos , Kakashi , Freed , Hinata y Yo deberíamos ir por el camino que se va alejando de Sunagakure , el resto del Equipo Guy con Sakura deben ir a Sunagakure –decía Naruto lo cual hizo enojar a la peli rosado ya que tendría que ir con "Cejas de Azotador"-

-Por qué yo tengo que ir con ellos?! –decía Sakura quejándose mientras eso deprimía a Lee que estaba siendo consolado por su Sensei para la pena de Tenten- Ellos son simplemente muy extraños!

-Lo siento Sakura –decía Divertido el Rubio- Pero si Akatsuki Ya paso por ahí no podemos darnos el Lujo de estar un día más retrasados , además si hay heridos por allá necesitamos tus habilidades curativas, así que confió en ti las vidas de los heridos de allá si hay –decía Naruto sonriendo abiertamente mientras Sakura entendió su razonamiento lo cual le sorprendió un poco , Naruto había generado un ligero plan de Separación rápidamente- Freed es bueno captando con los sentidos , Hinata es experta en el Byakugan con una Visión bastante Amplia y Priscilla es buena sintiendo las Energía o Fuentes de Chakra de los Enemigos , Además necesitamos a Kakashi-sensei porque estoy seguro que necesitamos a alguien con la fuerza de Jounin con nosotros –decía Naruto observando a su Equipo que el Pelinegro sonreía emocionado , La peli azul estaba sonriendo confiada pero algo avergonzada por la mirada del rubio , y Kakashi estaba rascándose la cabeza en un aire de despreocupación-

-Supongo que ese es un buen plan –decía Kakashi haciendo un sellos de manos e invocando a uno de sus Perro Ninja , o Shiba, el que según Kakashi era la representación de alguna forma de Rock Lee Salto encima de la cabeza del Nombrado- Cuando lleguen envíen un Mensaje por medio de el cuándo el desaparezca yo poder volver invocarlo y oír el mensaje –Todos los Shinobis asintieron mientras el Equipo Guy con Sakura se retiraron rápidamente de ahí mientras Kakashi , junto con su Equipo Improvisado se fueron rápidamente-

-Priscilla puedes detectarlos? –decía Naruto, Priscilla tardo un momento pero entonces asintió con la cabeza agarrándose fuertemente de la espalda de Naruto mientras Freed sonriendo emocionado- Pareces bastante alegre Avaro

-Y que lo digas Tonto Naranja –Decía Freed con una sonrisa dejando que el Rubio lo mirara con una gota en su nuca preguntándose de donde rayos saco ese insulto mientras el pelinegro tomaba sus lentes y se los ponía corriendo rápidamente pero no se notaron ligeramente el brillo de ojos amarillentos rasgados como los de un Gato- Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea Discente…

-Por cierto Naruto , que tipo de entrenamiento te dieron a ti? –Decía Kakashi algo curioso en el viaje mientras Naruto estaba mirándolo también curioso por la pregunta- Puedes cargar esa gigantesca espada y me imagino que pesada en tu espalda y esa chica en tu espalda y no parecieras ni sudar diría que estás acostumbrado –decía Kakashi lo cual hizo reír al rubio-

-Mi maestro fue algo peor conmigo….incluso me hizo cargar una roca gigante en la espalda mientras el atacaba despiadadamente….él fue peor que un demonio –decía Naruto con un gesto asustado- Pero fue una buena persona

-En su tiempo ese tipo era bastante amable , yo creía que se le había quitado cuando "eso" Paso –decía Freed mientras eso gano la atención de ambos Shinobis lo cual hizo que una mirada fría por parte del Rubio , pero en eso-

-Katon: Gokakyu No jutsu! –En eso todos saltaron esquivando la gran Bola de Fuego se dirigía hacia ellos mientras esquivaron Naruto rápidamente desenfunda su Claymore sin molestar mucho a Priscilla mientras ven que el que les lanzo la bola de fuego era Itachi!-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo , Copy-nin Kakashi Hatake, y Kyubi Naruto Uzumaki –decía Itachi mientras estaba con su mirada fría y su Sharigan activo mientras Priscilla dio dos leves golpes en el hombro de Naruto tomando su atención-

-Estamos muy cerca de donde están los dos seres que estás buscando , Naruto…..pero hay otra presencia…que está débil….debemos ir rápido si quieres salvarla –decía Priscilla diciendo al resto del grupo lo cual Alerto un poco a Kakashi pero este simplemente subió su Banda Ninja revelando su Sharigan-

-Supongo que tendré que ganar tiempo….Naruto, tu ve con el resto a donde están localizados esos dos Akatsukis , yo me encargare de mantener a Itachi aquí –decía Kakashi pero cuando Naruto iba a decir algo es jalado con fuerza por Freed, que el rubio se iba a quejar pero el pelinegro dice-

-Oye tu viejo tuerto! No te mueras! –Decía Freed antes de irse jalando tanto a Naruto como Priscilla mientras Hinata los seguía rápidamente , Kakashi solamente sonrió debajo de su máscara-

-Vaya amigos peculiares conseguiste Naruto…-Decía Kakashi alegre mientras miraba a Itachi- Te parece una Revancha después de la última vez que nos enfrentamos? –decía Kakashi empezando a salir electricidad por su mano estaba listo para realizar su Raikiri-

-Je….Mismo Error Hatake! –Ambos oponentes se lanzaron uno contra el otro rápidamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oye suéltame! –Decía Naruto quejándose mientras Freed aun los arrastraba hasta que ambos llegaron rápidamente hasta lo que parecía una Cueva cubierta con una especie de gran Roca lo cual hizo sonreír al pelinegro- Que pasa ahora porque nos detuvimos?

-En primer lugar…si te hubieras quedado a pelear sería algo parecido a una pérdida de tiempo , según tú me dijiste ellos buscan quitarles el poder de seres que están dentro de ustedes , cual sería la mejor forma de mantener a un grupo ocupado mientras le extraen la energía a un ser como tú? –decía Freed rápidamente soltando lanzando hacia adelante a Naruto y Priscilla encima de el al lanzarla , lo cual provoco un sonrojo en el rubio ante como quedaron pero un enojo hacia el pelinegro pero escuchaba atentamente su teoría- Una distracción…ese tipo no es más que una distracción….así que era mejor arrastrarte….antes de que perdieras el tiempo con el…

-Pero eso dolió sabes…deberías empezar a hablar más humanamente en vez de arrastrarme –decía Naruto poniéndose de pie con Priscilla a su lado mientras Hinata estaba serena en la misión , a pesar de los celos ella debía concentrarse rápidamente en la Misión , como su entrenamiento lo había previsto-

-Te lo he dicho una y otra y otra vez no? Que yo no soy humano…-decía Freed con una sonrisa mientras extrañamente y para sorpresa de Hinata las manos del Pelinegro se volvían garras metálicas afiladas mientras la piel de sus brazos se volvía totalmente negra solamente de sus brazos- Al menos aun pude limitar mis poderes para no mostrarme como realmente soy verdad? –decía Divertido el pelinegro mientras sus ojos brillaban de un amarillo peligroso-

-En esto cada uno estaba listo a su manera mientras Naruto sujetaba su espada , Hinata tenía su Byakugan listo y en ese preciso momento Freed respiro onda y grito-

-Cáete pedazo de mierda de piedra! –Decía atacando directamente a la piedra atravesándola completamente y con fuerza sobrehumana que sorprendería a Sakura si la viera pero cuando abrieron se podía ver una gran Estatua gigante de nueve ojos algunos abiertos ya mientras se veían en cada uno de los dedos de la Estatua un Kanji con un especie de Holograma lo que sorprendió un poco a los Miembros del Clan lo cual a un Rubio que cubría parte de su cara su cabello mientras otros que parecía era la definición exacta de un Jorobado sorprendido-

-Parece que Han llegado antes de lo esperado o no Itachi? –decía uno de los Hologramas de manera burlona hacia el Uchiha mientras otro que estaba a su lado enojado dijo-

-Podrías callarte de una vez….en verdad eres irritante…-Decía uno que parecía tener los ojos verdes con alrededor de estos un color rojizo mientras estaba con casi todo su rostro cubierto-

-Tendremos que hacer la extracción en otro sitio….Deidara , lleva al Ichibi a otro lugar –decía el que parecía el líder del grupo que tenía los ojos totalmente grises con aureolas alrededor de está mirando a los dos personas que estaban ahí pero lo que aunque no lo mostro del todo , es que se sorprendió un momento y de manera leve al ver los ojos plateados de ambos invasores , pero no eran por su parentesco por el rinnengan…de alguna forma los reconocía pero eso paso mientras entonces hizo un sello de dedos haciendo desaparecer la estatua de ese lugar rápidamente pero era como si se fundiera con la propia tierra-

-En verdad eres muy molesto mocoso del Kyubi! –Decía Deidara enojado mientras el Jorobado a su lado estaba con una mirada serena en su rostro mientras notaba que eran un grupo pequeño pero no debían subestimarlos aunque no se sentía chakra provenir de uno de los miembros pero lo extraño eran sus brazos completamente negros metálicos mientras el Marionetista se quedaba un momento concentrado tomo con su cola de escorpión levantándolo en el Aire mientras Deidara formaba un gran Ave hecha de Arcilla saltando encima de ella- Yo me llevare al Ichibi , tu encárgate de ellos Sasori –decía Deidara sereno mientras sacaba varias esferas blancas de sus mangas lanzándolas al aire que estas se volvieron tanto insectos como pequeñas aves- Mi Arte es una Verdadera Explosión! Katsu! –Ahí estallaron formando un gran humo que rápidamente formando una gran cortina de humo mientras estaban aturdidos un momento por las explosiones entonces Priscilla lo logro sentir gritando-

-Naruto aquel rubio está huyendo tenemos que ir rápido por el! –Decía Priscilla pero en eso una gran Cola de Escorpión iba hacia ellos pero se puso Freed al frente de él dejando que la cola se envolviera en uno de sus brazos deteniendo el ataque de Sasori mientras el pelinegro sonreía tranquilamente-

-Oye Idiota Naranja….-De nuevo con ese insulto sin sentido por parte de Freed mientras sonreía- Yo me encargo de este tipo…tu ve por tu amigo….y mocosa…tu ve con Naruto a rescatar a ese chico –decía Freed aun sujetando la cola de Sasori con fuerza mientras Naruto con algo de duda pero noto que Freed iba a luchar en serio entonces asintió y se fue rápidamente con Priscilla y Hinata siguiendo a Deidara-

-Por lo que veo estas muy confiado en que podrás conmigo! –Decía Sasori dentro aun de su Marioneta Hiruko mientras sacaba uno de los brazos de la marioneta notándose con extraños detalles mientras la piel de Freed se volvía poco a poco totalmente negra hasta el cuello cuando sonreía abiertamente – No pareces estar hecho de carne…pero con tu cabeza podre tener muchísimo dinero aunque debo admitir..que esta cosa me duele jodidamente –decía ahora con una sonrisa desquiciada jalando de su cola a la Marioneta con fuerza sorprendiendo al Marionetista que rápidamente trato de dispararle unos Senbos al pecho pero estos simplemente revotaron y sorprendentemente el pelinegro le daba un fuerte puño rompiendo parte de la primera piel de la marioneta mientras Sasori se soltaba rápidamente de el-

-Listo para este Asalto….Juguete de Madera –Decía Freed haciendo una seña desafiante moviendo los dedos de sus manos hacia atrás como diciendo "Ven Por mi si puedes"-

-Veo que esa técnica te protege pero veamos por cuanto tiempo! –Decía Sasori disparando su misil de madera hacia Freed mientras él iba rápidamente hacia Sasori sonriendo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se podía ver un rubio con una gran capa negra con nubes negras sobrevolando sobre un gran ave Blanca que no parecía real mientras este sobrevolaba trataba de ajustar la vista de su Ojo Telescópico pero tuvo que moverse rápidamente saltando del Ave Hecha de Arcilla esquivando un rápido Espadazo que partió en dos al Ave haciendo que este quedara sorprendido pero no retrocedió detonando la Arcilla rápidamente tratando de herir a Naruto y Shukaku pero para su mala suerte vio a salir del humo a algo Chamuscado Naruto pero aun bien mientras ambos aterrizaban en una rama diferente-

-Se ve que Nuestro Líder no se equivocó creíamos que el obtener al Kyubi seria más problemático , ya que su portador estaba muerto y posiblemente el Kyubi también pero ahora te tenemos aquí…no será un problema –Decía Deidara a pesar de la falta de uno de sus brazos estaba listo para luchar pero entonces noto una sonrisa algo extraña en el Ojiplateado mientras este desenfundaba su espada- Que es esa sonrisa?

-Nada….-Un poco de la actitud serena pero malévola por parte del Rubio había salido a flote , sinceramente si necesitaban un Biju vivo para extraerlo ya era completamente inútil por parte de él , Kurama está muerto y sinceramente era bastante divertido oír eso pero se puso serio sabía que ese oponente no sería fácil- Hinata….Llévate lejos a Gaara no importa hasta donde llegues….debes irte rápidamente de ahí…

-Pero Naruto-kun! –Se oía alarmada Hinata ante esa petición era un miembro de Akatsuki un Criminal rango S y sin duda era peligroso por parte de Naruto pero entonces noto la mirada de Priscilla que se había bajado de la espalda de Naruto y esta Asintió como si le dijera que "Debes irte este lugar…ahora se ha vuelto realmente peligroso" – Esta bien…-Murmura Hinata mientras ponía a un pelirrojo inconsciente en su espalda pero cuando miraba al Rubio sereno de alguna forma tenia preocupación solamente pudo confiar en él y en lo que parecía decirle Priscilla , rápidamente saltando de un Árbol a otro yéndose rápidamente de ahí-

-Qué bueno que se fue…creo que realmente tendré que pelear seriamente esta vez….por lo cual…no querré que ellos miren lo que estoy a punto de hacer –Decía Naruto mientras cerraba por un momento sus ojos y luego cuando los abría se notaba un brillo de color amarillo sus facciones poco a poco se volvían más gruesas pero no tanto para liberar tanto su Yoki , su brazo derecho poco a poco se retorcía sorprendiendo a Deidara mientras noto de su propia mano se formaba una especie de espada tan larga como la que ya tenía mientras la sujetaba su brazo completo derecho cambio a de uno humano y uno parecido al de un monstruo , solamente su piel ahora era más gruesa de color rojizo oscuro pero sin cambiar mucho su tamaño extrañamente de su hombro salía una especie de ala pequeña de color rojizo puso la espada que había formado de su mano apuntando a Deidara y la otra la volvió a colocar en su espalda sujetándola , era una especie de Posición que su maestro le enseño en el estilo "Dual"-

-Esto….es una especie de arte? Un arte amorfo y cambiante…sin duda es algo de admirar…Kyubi! Pero…..no fui el único cerca de aquí además de Sasori Danna sabes? –decía Deidara con una sonrisa divertida lo cual eso alarmo al rubio pero rápidamente Priscilla y el saltaron de la rama que estallo por causa de unas arañas de Arcilla que rápidamente habían aparecido en los arboles mientras otra Ave Gigante apareció cargando al rubio de Akatsuki- Mala suerte...no podrás escapar de aquí tan rápido…-decía Deidara mientras Naruto un poco frustrado solamente murmuro-

-Priscilla quédate atrás…-decía Naruto mientras rápidamente unas aves pequeñas iban hacia Naruto como proyectiles voladores que iban hacia Naruto mientras este corría rápidamente esquivándola pero noto como unos Insectos de Arcilla fue hacia lo cual en ese preciso momento en un rápido movimiento y un poco elegante las corto limpiamente con ambas armas sin notarse algo cansando mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo-

-Eso es algo bastante interesante Kyubi! –Decía Deidara sonriendo mientras volaba rápidamente mientras con su brazo lanzaba varias de sus Arcillas del C1 mientras parecía estar preparando algo más mientras Naruto poco a poco era rodeado por esas Aves de Arcillas pero eran cortadas por Naruto aun sin esfuerzo del filo de sus espadas pero en eso Naruto apunto con su espada Claymore a Deidara que aún seguía volando-

-No soy El Kyubi! –Decía Naruto ahora con una mirada serena y fría en su rostro mientras volvió a hablar- Soy el Guerrero que Entreno El Rey Plateado , Soy su Orgulloso Mensajero del camino que tomo él y que el siempre lucho valientemente , Soy el Heraldo de Easley! Así que no te atrevas a llamarme de nuevo…Kyubi –decía en un tono Frio Naruto mientras salto rápidamente contra Deidara , mientras Priscilla lo miraba con una sonrisa ante lo que acaba de decir pero sintió algo…algo monstruoso se acercaba , no era otro de esos Ninjas….eran….un Kakuseisha…no era algo monstruo pero no era ninguna especie de Abisal….-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Demonios solamente es un Clon , al parecer yo no soy el único que Pulió sus habilidades con el tiempo Itachi también se ha vuelto increíblemente bueno –decía Kakashi notando a un espía de la Arena con el traje de Akatsuki recostando en un Árbol con un enorme agujero en el pecho mientras el peligros rápidamente hizo unos sellos de invocación invocando de nuevo a Shiba-

-Kakashi Akatsuki ya ataco y se llevaron a Gaara por suerte Sakura curo del veneno a Kankuro y ya vienen para este momento –decía Shiba rápidamente mientras el peligros lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados notándose que era bastante obvio , parece que el propio Naruto se había adelantado en los hechos lo cual le sorprendió bastante como habrá sido su maestro para lograr darse cuenta de que algo así iba a pasar , fue entrenado también como un Estratega entonces….más curiosidad le daba Kakashi en esos 3 años que su Alumno Hiperactivo se había vuelto alguien bastante bueno , y vio los combates lo cual lo dejaron bastante agotado , pero él pudo lidiar tanto con su mente como con su cuerpo con los ataques de los 10 novatos con excepción de Sakura , por el combate contra Sasuke , aunque no parecía del todo ponerse serio , pero no era porque era fuerte de esa manera…pareciera que no pudiera por alguna razón, Shiba entonces olfateo un nuevo aroma lo cual lo espanto ligeramente- Kakashi alguien con un aroma fuerte a muerte está acercándose rápidamente a nosotros!

-Kakashi reacciono rápidamente saltando hacia atrás esquivando la llegada de un golpe fuerte de Taijutsu dejando un ligero cráter de escombros con el brazo totalmente enterrado de su atacante pero cuando noto la Silueta en el humo aquella persona fue contra el Peligris que solamente se dedicó a esquivar y atacar pero rápidamente sacando un Kunai le hizo un corte en el pecho y dándole una patada en la cabeza haciendo que cayera de la rama en la que estaban pero eso no parecía afectarle del todo mientras la persona caía dio una voltereta aterrizando bastante bien , ahí pudo detallarla bien-

-Era una persona pareciera joven , pero no pudo identificar su rostro ya que estaba cubierto totalmente casi la mayor parte de su cuerpo con una gabardina blanca para lluvia con capucha que cubría totalmente su rostro dejando a la vista un parde ojos amarillo brillante mientras se veía ambos brazos o más bien manos ya que la mayor parte de sus brazos delgados eran de un color rojizo mientras tenía una especie de pantalones de color blanco con botas rojas de combate-

-Ha-Ha-Hatake…..-Murmuro una voz joven pero temblorosa antes de dar una especie de gruñido mientras se lanzó contra el Peligris que estaba saltando hacia el campo abierto activando de nuevo su Sharigan pero era bastante difícil esquivar los ataques salvaje y aleatorios de la criatura mientras aun la trataba de cortar pero aunque la cortaba algo extraño pasaba podía ver como por un momento la sangre salía de esa herida pero la herida se cerraba bastante rápido –

-Qué demonios , se regenera a esa velocidad…es incluso ridículo incluso para Naruto que sus heridas se curan rápidamente! –Decía el Peligris algo sorprendido mientras la criatura fijo la mirada hacia el peligros- Que demonios eres?

-Ka-Ka-ka-Kakashi…HA-HA-Hatake….t-te-te matare! -Fue lo que pudo articular la voz pequeña pero parecía que le costara hablar a la criatura antes de volverse a lanzar sobre Kakashi-

_**Continuara…..**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Hola hola a todos , que les pareció el capítulo de hoy del Heraldo Dorado? –Ahí sonaban aplausos- Que bien qué bien! Al menos se ve que hay más público que cuando comencé Scarlet Uzumaki Chronicles , Jejeje me siento feliz**

**-Foca: Eres un Forever alone y Gay! –Ahí le disparo un parde veces con un Rifle-**

**-Bien dejando de lado que mate a esa ridícula Foca , espero que la Asociación de Protección Animal Friki no me moleste , solamente porque mate a ese pùto panda de queso panda! , bueno me alegra que disfruten , y perdonen que este capítulo sea algo corto , pero lo aprovecho al máximo , con peleas geniales que estarán en el próximo capítulo ahora viene las dudas**

**Que esa Criatura que fue contra Kakashi? No no es parte de los Kakuseishas que van a ir tras Naruto , No no es una nueva arma de Akatsuki y no no es una Claymore llegada de otro lado….bueno en eso es casi, digamos que es algo como una creación y un personaje revivido por el Villano Principal que aparecerá en este Fic que no son los Kakuseishas **

**-Por parte de Freed, sus habilidades claramente son representaciones de su transformación pero incluso aunque lo cubra totalmente su cuerpo es que el controla su verdadera forma por peligro a descontrolarse , aunque claramente una vez fue detenido por parte de Naruto **

**Sobre las Claymore que deberían llegar al Continente Elemental , eso les dejare a ustedes la decisión ya que puedo aparecer a varias de ellas como a solamente a Clare , así que díganme…díganme!**

**Y Me despido por esta vez, con mi forma suprema! –Ahí me transformo en un Nyancat volando por el espacio- Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya NYA X3!**

**-Ok dejando ese momento friki…se despide el perdedor más fuerte del Espacio exterior! , Recuerden que hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír , Bye Bye humanos comunes!**


	6. Mision Cumplida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**El odio puede mantenerse incluso después de la muerte….no importa si el cuerpo se pudre…si el alma vuelve…puede llegar a volverse solamente una vengativa máquina de odio"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Es curioso la verdad , saben? Desde que yo tengo memoria o más bien conciencia de mis actos no he podido mover ninguno de los dedos de mi cuerpo solamente mis sentimientos parecían moverse por medio de mi cuerpo , yo he tenido una vida….nací como una persona humana normal…crecí como alguien que fue rechazado y en un lugar donde fácilmente podrían llamarme alguien…o más bien algo…temible…en ese momento recuerdo haberlo visto a él…estaba jugando en la nieve cuando de alguna forma podía moverla ligeramente controlándola un poco , en ese momento podía ver como el me miraba con unos extraños ojos rasgados de color amarillos mientras parecía bastante amable-_

_-Vaya esa habilidad es algo interesante no? –fue lo que dijo el hombre mientras se veía como una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y sentí una ligera caricia en mi cabeza- en este lugar hay más personas como tu verdad….aunque veo que están en problemas….seguramente podría arreglármelas en un momento….-decía el hombre , acaso no le temía miedo a nada…el parecía del tipo de persona…como yo una aberración- los humanos son algo extraño no?_

_-Me confundió ante esa palabras mientras él siguió hablando-_

_-Los humanos son todos únicos pero ellos ven algo que resalta sinceramente prefieren alejarse…es algo que no entiendo en verdad…entonces los humanos porque mejoran porque luchan porque siguen avanzando…en verdad eso me ha torturado en toda mi vida…acaso tu sabes la respuesta verdad? –Fue lo que me pregunto ese excéntrico hombre mientras yo solamente un poco tímidamente le respondí-_

_-Tal vez…sea….porque ellos quieren vivir….-fue lo que dije lo cual hizo ampliar la sonrisa de aquel hombre mientras en ese momento se agacho en frente mío , podía mirarlo un poco mejor pero a mi vista ahora se veía como una gran sombra con rostro humano mientras podía notar esos ojos de color amarillo brillante-_

_-Vivir sin avanzar…es como decir "`Pienso pero no existo"…..ya que todo pensamiento no puede volverse realidad…algo sin pensamiento y sin metas…es algo que no está vivo desde mi punto de vista…recuérdalo niña…..sabes me caíste bien…si quieres…te puedo ayudar a ser algo diferente…pero en el futuro…y solamente en una ocasión bastante peculiar…-fue lo que dijo antes de sacar una especie de frasco con un líquido de color rojo en él, se veía bastante vicioso…y bastante feo…de alguna forma me recordaba a la sangre…pero también era diferente a la sangre…en eso el hombre me dijo en tono canturreante , lo cual me incomodo un poco- Te gustaría ayudarme…pequeña niña…?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 05: Misión Cumplida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En ese momento Kakashi estaba en problemas , estaba luchando contra algo….no se podría clasificar como humano a ese ser…había tratado de cortarlo en múltiples ocasiones , pero cada vez se regeneraba y cuando el Ser trato de golpear con velocidad bastante sorpresiva para el peli plata , entonces cuando se cubrió con el Kunai el solamente fue empujado contra un árbol notando como su Kunai había quedado agrietado y casi roto-

-"Que demonios pasa?...es como si ese Ser no tuviera ni el más mínimo sentido de la conciencia…pareciera como si no tuviera mente…pero además es demasiado rápido y si uno de esos puñetazos me da , deberé despedirme de este mundo…" –Decía Kakashi levantando su banda ninja liberando por completo su Sharigan- Lo siento pero tendré que acabar con esto rápido….

-K-K-K-K-KA-KA-KAKASHIII….Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi Kakashi…..-Fue lo que decía imprecisamente la criatura frente a el mientras rápidamente corrió rápidamente contra el Peligris en eso el salta rápidamente esquivando el puñetazo del ser que su puño quedo clavado en la árbol rompiéndolo mientras en eso cuando nota que esta clavado , La criatura trata de sacarlo con desesperación con facilidad rompiendo la corteza del árbol pero se lanzó nuevamente contra Kakashi haciendo que él no pudiera reaccionar , parecía que el salvajismo iba más rápido y se lanzaba contra Kakashi pero cuando la Criatura había encima del Peligris , lo que noto fue un Tronco en vez de su presa lo cual solamente soltó un Rugido de enojo despedazando el Tronco con rapidez mientras lo partía en pedazos con su solas manos-

-El Peligris escondido en un Árbol mientras sacaba uno de sus Pergaminos , notando que su Cazador estaba distraído pero en ese momento , cuando El ser parecía olfatear la zona lo detecto pero en vez de lanzarse a atacarlo , en ese momento apunto sus dedos hacia él , y en un rápido sonido sus dedos se alargaron hacia el Peligris atravesando el tronco del Árbol pero Kakashi logro esquivarlos saltando , grave error , era tan solo una distracción mientras el ser con ojos de color amarillo brillante ahora estaba arriba de el en el aire , parecía que uso esa clase de articulación exageradamente larga y estirable para distraerlo y sacarlo de su escondida , el ser dio un giro en el aire dándole una fuerte patada al Peligris que lo mando contra el suelo-

-"Demonios me descuide, pero qué diablos fue lo de hace un momento" –Iba a saltar para retroceder pero en eso la criatura se movió mas rápido dándole una fuerte patada en la cadera levantándolo en el aire como si fuera una especie de pelota y Kakashi sabía lo que iba a venir trato de Reemplazarse con un objeto pero la criatura se movió más rápido que el propio pensamiento de él , dándole un puñetazo en el estómago y haciéndolo volar a una velocidad considerablemente fuerte , ese puñetazo era demoledor , capaz de ser comparable con los de la Godaime con facilidad , Kakashi podía sentir la sangre saliendo de su boca , el sabor metálico de esta…y además…podía sentir como había una herida interna en su interior por el momento no era grave pero por suerte ese puñetazo no llego a volverse algo terriblemente malo...pero si le daba otro ahí a sus brazos o a sus costillas , se volvería algo bastante grave, la criatura estaba corriendo casi a Cuatro patas usando sus propias manos como si fueran patas , iba rápidamente hacia Kakashi pero en eso pudo notar una especie de Kunai llegando de la nada y clavándose al frente de el –

**-Dainamikku Entor!ī** –En eso una especie de sombra verde salía disparada hacia la Criatura dándole una fuerte patada en la cara haciéndolo retroceder mientras la criatura en ese momento solamente quedaba volando hacia atrás por el ataque sorpresa y dando una voltereta hacia atrás quedaba de nuevo con una mano en el suelo y la otra lista para atacar como la de una bestia o algo parecido- Pareces tener problema Kakashi…porque no aumentas tu voluntad un poco más…-decía el presente , era el Jounin , La sublime bestia azul de Konoha , Maito Guy-

-Lamentablemente no tengo ganas hoy –decía Kakashi de manera despreocupada pero al notar como la bestia iba hacia Guy entonces noto como su amigo reacciono rápido-

-**Konoha Kaigansho!** –Decía Guy dándole un fuerte golpe con el codo en el pecho de la criatura en un momento pero en ese momento da un impulso en el golpe haciendo que la Bestia retroceda ante el impacto del golpe mientras Kakashi aprovechaba el agua a su alrededor haciendo un jutsu-

**-Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu-** Decía formándose una especie de ola gigante disparada contra el Ser golpeándolo con fuerza y haciendo que retrocediera poco a poco hasta quedar contra un árbol- Lo logramos...? –Fue lo que dijo Kakashi al notar caer el ser en el suelo pero en eso se levanta lanzándose contra Guy en un momento atacándolo rápidamente con sus puños mientras Guy lograba desviarlos o evadirlos pero en un momento , Guy girando rápidamente exclamo-

**-Konoha Goriki Sempu**! –Decía dándole una patada con fuerza en el rostro de la cadera del ser mientras eso podía verse que aquel ser temblaba por esa patada diciéndole por sentido común a Guy que su técnica había funcionado pero en un momento la criatura lo sujeto del pie azotándolo contra el suelo y levantando su pie al aire dando una patada de hacha , o más bien patada descendente clavándola en el pecho de Guy sorprendiéndolo- "Que no le afecto es endemoniadamente fuerte entonces pero.,…no listo" –Ahí Guy sujeto de la pierna a esa criatura con firmeza y grito- Ahora Kakashi! –Eso dio señal a Kakashi para que saliera disparado contra aquel Ser-

-**Raikiri!** –Decía Kakashi yendo contra el ser a una velocidad grande en un segundo se pudo ver como el brazo de aquel ser salió volando cortado tan limpiamente que parecía algo bastante aterrador en esa técnica, Kakashi estaba seguro que eso lo haría al menos desmayar pero algo sorprendente….su sangre…su sangre salía de esa herida pero la criatura no mostraba dolor solamente algo como una especie de gruñido de enojo y grito rápidamente- Guy Escapa de ahí rápido….esa técnica no parece haberle afectado en nada! –Era alarmante , su brazo había sido cortado limpiamente y aun seguiría luchando de esa manera…que le pasaba a ese ser…incluso ante la denominación de Monstruo eso era exagerar, Guy dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda al ser de ojos amarillos lo hacía que dejara de estar encima de él y rápidamente salto hasta llegar al lado de Kakashi-

-El ser solamente quedo mirando su brazo cortado , Kakashi no pudo evitar mirarlo tampoco…pudo notar como el hueso y todo fue cortado tan limpiamente que parecía hecho por medio de una especie de macabra operación pero algo lo pertubo….se podía ver una parte de los senos de la chica…dos cosas…una…una especie de marca morada con tonos rojizos…como si algo hubiera sido infectado…algo parecido a un virus…pero no parecía nada ninguno de los cortes que había hecho había la verdad dejado rastro…eran como si hubiera sido algo inútil , pero también pudo ver…una marca…una quemadura perfecta…que destruiría esa piel…pero a pesar de eso no se curaba….esa quemadura solamente podía ser hecha por una técnica…el Chidori…no…era algo más potente…seria el Raikiri!?...pero a ese rango…debió morir cuando recibió esa técnica…y solamente una persona que él conoce recibió de esa manera en ese mismo lugar…pero no fue la última cosa que lo perturbo…fue cuando ese ser…tomo su brazo amputado y coloco el borde de su brazo cortado en la herida de tu cuerpo y en ese momento parecían volver a unirse solamente que dejaba ver como una especie de energía salía alrededor de ese ser , sus ojos brillaron de color amarillo intenso…le recordó un poco a Naruto en su encuentro con los 10 novatos , y un gruñido de esfuerzo…al final vio ese brazo totalmente curado y restaurado…era algo…inhumano…algo…siniestro-

-Kakashi…no me gusta admitirlo..pero ese ser que te persigue…en verdad está asustando…hemos visto cosas raras…pero nunca como algo así…-decía Guy mientras Kakashi tenía una mirada entrecerrada….tenía miedo de admitirlo…pero siendo irónicos…él había oído algo similar…..en uno de los cuentos que le decía su Padre, de una criatura de ese estilo y de esa manera tétrica-

-El ser parecía obtener sus ganas de atacar , pero en eso parecía detenerse en un preciso momento oyéndose una especie de sonido , era como el de un ave pero más agudo , o al menos eso era lo que se oía por los oídos de la Criatura, en un momento aquel Ser corrió contra Kakashi y Guy pero Kakashi pudo notar que una de sus manos hacia posiciones de dedos , conocidas para el…en un momento la criatura piso en el suelo y el agua salpicada se elevó en el aire volviéndose afiladas agujas de hielo en dirección contra ambos que cuando chocaron contra el suelo estallaron en una especie de Nube de humo, Kakashi y Guy lograron evadir esa técnica pero cuando menos lo notaron el Ser se había ido-

-Ahora Kakashi estaba algo en shock , esa técnica la conocía bien…y solamente le pertenecía a una persona…pero esa persona debería estar muerta…debería…-

-Logramos espantarla…al menos pero en serio….a quien le jodiste el día para que te enviara semejante monstruo? –decía Guy con diversión mientras Kakashi tenía el rostro ensombrecido-

-Guy…donde están los demás de tu grupo? –decía Kakashi seriamente esta vez el aura despreocupada no salió a flote más bien se notaba más serio que de costumbre-

-Fueron un grupo fue a donde estaban el Chakra de Hinata y otro por el de Naruto parece que se separaron pero el de Hinata es el que se puede sentir que lleva al KazeKage –decía Guy mientras Kakashi suspiro de alivio y esperaba que no hubiera otro ser como ese..cerca o que ese sea el único que este ahí-

-Vámonos…Naruto debe estar peleando contra uno de los Akatsuki –decía Kakashi seriamente mientras ambos fueron rápidamente saltando en árbol en árbol-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hinata había llegado al desierto , con Gaara en su espalda por un momento había creído que había escapado de Akatsuki pero en ese momento una voz algo arrogante pero a la vez retadora sonó-

-Vaya vaya…parece que Deidara y Sasori no pudieron incluso con la ayudita que les dio Itachi –Dijo un hombre de piel azulada que parecía más agallas salir por sus mejillas , y su cabellera azul oscura se veía a un lado , parecía la combinación entre un humano y un tiburón , era Kisame Hoshigaki- Pero todo termino aquí…,**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** –En ese momento parecía su estómago inflamarse mientras parecía a punto de lanzar algo de su boca lo cual alerto a Hinata para irse a esquivarlo pero en ese preciso momento Kisame fue el que escupió una gran ola de agua que empezaba a inundar la zona haciendo que Hinata pudiera escapar del impacto inicial pero no de la gran avalancha de agua que llego contra ella y Gaara haciendo que ella terminara sujetándose de una Piedra tratando de no salir de la corriente mientras dejaba a Gaara encima de esa piedra , mientras se recuperaba pero reacciono rápido activando su Byakugan y retrocediendo esquivando un espadazo de un Sable que Kisame era dueño , aun no mostraba a Samehada según parece que él no la necesitaba- Je! No eres más que una amateur en comparación con Itachi o de ese tipo de la Hoja , aunque tienes buenos reflejos tengo que admitirlo…pero…aquí termina tu inútil vida…-Pero en eso un temblor ligero empezaba a sentir en el agua- Que demonios…es eso…? –Fue lo que Kisame logro articular otra palabra "Algo" en ese momento parecía salir del agua pareciendo nadar a una velocidad increíble casi como si fuera un torpedo , tal vez esa gran Ola que hizo Kisame , despertó algo que estaba durmiendo en aquel desierto…algo…temible…en eso Kisame solamente desenfundo a Samehada bloqueando el impacto del golpe por parte de ese ser , haciendo que el saliera volando junto con esa criatura-

-Hinata bastante confundida solamente se quedó mirando los alrededores esperando que no hubiera más de esos seres aprovechando un momento que el Akatsuki estaba distraído cargo a Gaara y se fue rápidamente de esa Zona-

-Sin notar que una sombra veía interesado lo que había acabado de suceder mientras observaba como se desarrollaba el ataque contra Kisame por medio de esa criatura-

-Quien diría que estaría un Asarakam estuviera durmiendo justamente por debajo de ese desierto –decía la sombra se queda mirando como Kisame estaba siendo atacando por ese Ser que había estado debajo del agua y ahora estaba por los Bosques moviéndose rápidamente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muere! –Exclamo Naruto mientras atacaba con fiereza con ambas espadas a las figuras de Arcilla que creaba Deidara mientras al cortarla entonces estas terminaban detonando , Deidara estaba agotándose bastante rápido mientras Naruto también estaba llegando a su Limite lo cual Priscilla pudo notar , él no podía llegar más allá del límite o si no podría caer en la tentación de despertar , solamente por tener el Brazo de Easley podía usar unas cuantas habilidades y armas de su Arsenal pero le costaba mucho sin superar el límite que empezara afectar su cabeza- "Esto es malo….no creo poder seguir por mucho tiempo"

-Je! Que pasa Chico te estas cansando! –Decía Deidara respirando algo agitado mientras Naruto solamente cerro los ojos concentrándose mientras sus ojos volvían a estar de color Amarillento cuando salto rápidamente contra el Rubio aparición otros dos Narutos , era su técnica de Claymore mientras Deidara solamente libero varios figuras de Arcilla que rápidamente fueron destruidas , pero Naruto no se detuvo por las explosiones, sus Clones terminaron desvaneciéndose mientras Naruto iba directo contra Deidara-

-Te tengo! –Ataco con la espada que él había creado con el Brazo de Easley pero Deidara salto hacia atrás esquivándola pero fue demasiado tarde para que volviera a reaccionar el rubio , Naruto con su sable de Claymore corto con facilidad el brazo que le quedaba a Deidara haciendo que el retrocediera rápidamente tratando de escapar de Naruto escondiéndose- Demonios…-Murmuro Naruto quedando arrodillado mientras la espada que había creado poco a poco desaparecía y su brazo derecho volvía a la normalidad ya había pasado el límite para poder usar el Yoki-

-Priscilla al mirar lo cansando que estaba Naruto en ese momento , salto rápidamente a atenderlo , pudo notar que la explosión lo había herido bastante no solamente había sido una explosión de fuego , si no parecía que pequeños clavos de metálicos había entrado en la arcilla haciendo que Naruto quedara bastante herido por el impacto por las zonas que no era protegido por su armadura-

-Parece que tendré que irme rápidamente de aquí…si Sasori-Danna no ha venido…significa…que el también fallo –decía Deidara con una sonrisa mientras él no era tonto , si Sasori no llegaba en un tiempo significaría que él estaría perdido- Tendremos que terminar nuestra batalla en otro momento , ese Arte tuyo deberías modificarlo…es demasiado tétrico para mi gusto –decía Deidara con cierto tono de broma mientras en eso Naruto pudo ver como Deidara se iba caminando pero cuando se iba a lanzar a atacarlo , Priscilla lo sujeta con fuerza y niega con la cabeza-

-Es una trampa en ese hombre…o más bien…figura…no siento nada ni siquiera un ligero latido…no es más que una trampa para que estés ahí cuando….cuidado! –Grito Priscilla al notar como el Clon se inflaba y estallaba haciendo una explosión autodestructiva a gran escala , no era tan poderosa como su C2 pero era lo que podía hacer sin brazos ni mucha arcilla , Al final Deidara escapo mientras Naruto ahora estaba cansando y herido sentando en el suelo-

-Demonios…creí que incluso después de todo este tiempo podría superar mi limite , pero en una pelea contra alguien como él o larga…estoy perdido…-Murmuro frustrado Naruto mientras Priscilla lo miraba poniendo dos manos encima del pecho de Naruto , se notaba los ojos de color amarillo de Priscilla brillar mientras las heridas de Naruto y sus quemaduras , quedaron totalmente cerradas-

-No te tienes que esforzar…después de todo..tu eres un Claymore…tú tienes tus limites humanos…y si llegaras a pasarlos…-Murmuro Priscilla con una de sus manos acariciando el torso de Naruto cubierto con su armadura mientras Naruto estaba mirándola detenidamente notando la preocupación en su compañera , a pesar de luchar fieramente ella se mantuvo ahí esperando y lista para curarlo , en las condiciones que estaba hubiera pasado en verdad un mal rato y con el cansancio que tenía no podría regenerar sus heridas como él deseaba- Naruto…

-Ya se lo que vas a decir…Esto no es nada tranquila , no debes involucrarte -decía Naruto acariciándola la cabeza con cariño mientras Priscilla lo miro con un ligero gesto de reproche- "No dejare que vuelvas a mostrar ese rostro….cuando estabas descontrolada…parecías sufrir …no volveré a que dejar que sufras" –Fue lo que Pensó Naruto , recordando la vez que Priscilla tuvo que enfrentarse a un Kakuseisha aquí y Naruto termino lastimado…algo horrible paso en ese sitio…y ahora solamente eso ruinas- Volvamos…seguramente Freed ya habrá acabado –decía Naruto mientras se apoyaba en su espada que estaba clavada en el suelo para ponerse de pie mientras Priscilla lo ayudaba- Tranquila solamente use un poco de Yoki , para formar la espada y la multiplicación espectral…no es nada que no pueda resolver después de un gran Plato de Ramen

-Por qué será que Naruto no quiere que Priscilla pelee, sus sentimientos son de miedo , pero no hacia ella , no hacia lo que se pueda convertir en el futuro , si no miedo a tener que ir contra ella…ya que ella es lo más cercano que ha tenido a una familia junto con su Fallecido maestro-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras en el Escondite anteriormente de Sasori y Deidara-

-Muere! –Fue lo que dijo Sasori dentro de Hiruko disparando una gran cantidad de Senbos pero Freed en ese momento con una sonrisa torcida camino recibiendo todos pero todos los Senbos rebotaban contra su pecho , era como si su cuerpo se hubiera hecho completamente de acero mientras sus garras había destruido no solamente el misil de madera que Sasori había creado , parte de la cabeza de Hiruko , su cola de Escorpión estaban completamente destruidos , Sasori estaba en problema mientras se estaba enfrentando contra una especie de Monstruo que era Freed-

-Oye…acaso eso es todo…creí que darías mas batalla , al ser de Akatsuki? –Decía Freed con su rostro aun no cambiado su color de piel mientras sonreía torcidamente mientras su olfato capto un aroma que reconoció rápidamente mientras giro la cabeza, eran Sakura, que estaban justamente ahí- Oigan ya se tardaban pero es tarde este tipo es mío…y su recompensa será mía –decía Freed con cierto tono de despreocupación haciendo enojar a la peli rosado-

-Esto es una misión oficial de Konoha aunque seas amigo de Naruto , aun no eres ninguna clase de Shinobi –decía Sakura regañando la actitud de Freed lo cual hizo que varias venas aparecieran en la frente del pelinegro y rápidamente corrió abandonando su pelea con Sasori quedando frente a frente contra la peli rosado-

-Escúchame bien mocosa….yo he estado luchando contra este tipo y para humanos comunes no eres nada contra el así que retírate quieres? Además pude notar otros dos presencias contigo cuando estaban cerca…que no era…el Cejotas y la loca armera? –Refiriéndose a Lee y Tenten-

-Gracias a Chiyo-san, al crear ese Pájaro mecánico rastreador logramos encontrar a Hinata con Gaara , Estaba un poco golpeada pero como si hubiera visto una especie de monstruo o algo así, ellos se la llevaron a Suna , yo como Shinobi de la Hoja voy a encargarme de Sasori –decía Sakura pasándole a un lado a Freed lo cual el la sujeto del hombro y dándole una patada en el talón de ella la hacía caer en el suelo con facilidad al hacerla perder el equilibrio- Que diablos quieres!? –Decía enojada la peli rosado-

-Antes que nada 1) no es mi problema es por petición del idiota amarillo que estoy aquí 2) no necesito tu ayuda tengo todo controlado y 3) Lárgate de aquí que es mi recompensa…-decía Freed a punto de irse caminando hacia Sasori pero siente una fuerte patada en la cabeza haciendo que el lograra mantener el impacto y quedarse de pie pero…- Eso me dolió Desgraciada! –Decía Freed poniendo su mano en su mejilla- sabía que debía cubrirme hasta la cara…pero No..una desgraciada me lo quiere recalcar no!?

-A quien llamas desgraciada maldito machista de anteojos oscuros que se cree cool pero no es más que un tarado incluso creo que Naruto es menos idiota que tu…Idiota idiota idiotaaaaaaa!~~ -Decía Sakura de alguna manera actuando inmadura mientras Freed solamente se quedó mirando a Sakura y ella a él casi como si un rayo pasara entre ellos casi que se iban a matar entre si cuando…-

-Cuidado! –Murmuro Freed mientras pateaba a la Peli rosado a un lado usando su brazo como escudo una especie de pirámide de color negro girando como un trompo haciendo que una de sus puntas fuera casi como un taladro hacia él , con su mano logro detener la pirámide pero cuando trato de destruirla con la otra mano esta se dispersó con su puño- Arena? –decía Freed sorprendido rápidamente reacciono saltando hacia atrás viendo que salían otras lanzas más pequeñas de esa arena haciéndolo retroceder y enojar tanto que liberaba más de su poder Yoki notándose en el brillo de sus ojos de color amarillo-

-Jejeje…vaya…las personas comunes son tan extrañas…incluso podría decir que ustedes parecen novios al pelear de esa manera tan infantil –decía una voz diferente a la de Sasori que estaba en Hiruko mientras en ese momento se podía ver una especie de hombre adulto de 20 años cabellera rojiza mientras una especie de Marioneta de un hombre de cabello negro con una especie de capucha negra con el mismo estilo que el chaleco de Freed por los bordes se notaba que su pecho estaba brillando de un especie de color azul mientras se notaba como atraía una especie de Arena Negra a su alrededor mientras formando figura parecidas a las que había creado pero cada vez se notaba aún más grandes mientras Freed se quitaba sus lentes tronándose sus dedos-

-Creo que necesitare ayuda en este momento…-decía Freed mientras noto como Sakura le daba una sonrisa bastante burlona haciendo que él se enojara- Escucha…ninguno de los dos podrá solo contra este tipo si no nos acercamos rápidamente a el será nuestro fin…-Decía Freed notando como su rostro terminaba de cubrirse de color de negro incluso su cabeza haciendo algo parecido a un demonio de piel negra- Su hierro no es nada comparable con mi poder….Así que Rosadita…por el momento yo seré tu escudo y tu serás la espada…puedes dar otra patada igual a la que me diste…

-Que si puedo claramente –decía Sakura poniéndose sus guantes de combate mientras sonreía ampliamente- Por cierto quiero aclarar algo hacia ti….Akatsuki…-Parecía Freed concordar en eso mientras el Pelirrojo estaba esperando lo que iban a decir mientras formaba una especie de agujas gruesas de hierro con la arena de Hierro, antes de que el atacara Freed libero aún más Yoki fortaleciendo su fuerza y velocidad , Sakura estaba lista ya con el chakra reunido en sus puños y pies ambos gritaron enojados con el Akatsuki-

-Nosotros ni mierdas vamos a ser una pareja , mas disfuncional con este imbécil/Cabeza de Chicle! –Decía Ambos mientras Freed se movió sorprendentemente rápido al frente de Sakura yendo contra Sasori mientras este sonríe-

-Je…No son nada…contra mi Arte Eterno….son iguales que los tercos como Chiyo o el Tercer Kazekage…solamente..mueran! –Exclamo Sasori lanzando todas esas agujas que más bien parecían Lanzas de Hierro que iban hacia los dos , El Kakuseisha se puso al frente de la Pelirrosa en ese momento sus garras empezaron a alargarse como volviéndose un momento navajas pequeñas mientras se veía que él sonreía-

-Veras la técnica con la que me conocían como "La espada de Mano Freed"**Guanteles del Verdugo! ****–**Sus propios dedos se volvieron como espadas cortas delgadas pero sobre todo afiladas cortando las lanzas con suma facilidad , mientras avanzaba con Sakura justamente detrás de el sorprendida por la técnica del Kakuseisha aunque no sabía que era el…solamente pudo notar que su estilo de Kenjutsu poco usual , era algo bastante rápido y mortal, mientras Sasori sonriente reunió un gran Cubo y Pirámide de arena negra haciendo que estos chocaran mientras él dice en un tono ganador-

-**Satetsu Kaihō(Orden Mundial) **–En ese momento esas dos figuras parecían formar una esfera que salían de ella una especie de ramas negras afiladas en todas direcciones claramente fuera de donde estaba Sasori pero el Techo fue destruido mientras todos los alrededores de ahí estaba siendo triturado por esas ramas que iban hacia ellos , mientras Freed en un momento cerro los ojos corriendo mientras Sakura sorprendida por la actitud calmada del pelinegro-

-Salta ahora! Te abriré un hueco y destrúyelo con todas tus fuerzas! –Decía Freed mientras en ese momento entre cruzaba los dedos notándose un brillo intenso de color amarillo en sus ojos de su rostro transformado al estar su piel completamente hecha negra mientras cuando separo sus brazos con rapidez como si hubiera roto desde adentro y separado desde adentro en dos pedazos solamente se oyó una especie de sonido metálico de cortes notándose como la mayoría de las ramas que iban hacia ellos fueron cortadas limpiamente para la sorpresa de Sasori- Ahora! –Grito Freed mientras se agacho ,dejando pasar a Sakura , que puso su pie sobre su espalda apoyándose en el salió disparada como una bala contra el Akasuna sorprendiéndolo-

-**Ōkashō (Impacto de Cerezo) **-Fue tan solo una fracción de segundo que Sasori no pudo reaccionar ni crear arena mientras los dos puñetazos de Sakura cubierto con gran medida de Chakra le dio justamente en el estómago y el otro puño le dio justamente en el pecho de su marioneta, rompiéndola y destruyéndola al instante mientras ella hacia más fuerza haciendo que El pelirrojo saliera disparado desde ahí hasta un muro claramente agrietándolo y rompiéndolo haciendo que varias rocas cayeran justamente donde él había estado-

-La Peli rosado al mirar al Akasuna algo parecido a estar enterrado en piedra , noto como Freed sonriente se acercó a ella y ambos pusieron su mano un poco alta chocando sus palmas , claramente se notaban victoriosos-

-A eso llamo yo un buen "Golpe" -decía Freed sonriéndole a la peli rosado pero ahí sus ojos se agradan como platos y se le da un ataque de desesperación- Waaaaaaaaaaa se me olvido que necesitamos el cuerpo para cobrar la resistencias tuviste que golpearlo tan fuerte para que cayera una montaña de roca encima de el?!

-Ahora me regañas por vencer a ese tipo que casi nos mata vaya tipo rastrero eres, eres de lo peor –decía Sakura quejándose a punto de darle un fuerte puño a Freed pero notan una explosión de tierra ahí notando como Sasori había salido de esta montaña de piedra , pero se veía algo diferente en ese momento su mirada estaba ensombrecida , goteaba sangre levemente de su boca pero incluso se podría decir que estaba bien a pesar de recibir esa bola de demolición hecha un puño hacia él, Sasori parecía tambalearse de un lado a otro notándose su mirada algo extraño…parecía algo….feliz…algo sonriente…Freed abrió ojos sorprendidos notando..que su mirada estaba completamente…..llena de locura y una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro , El pelinegro reacciono rápido volviendo a empujar la peli rosado a un lado- Oye que te pa…sa? –En ese momento se vio como una especie de línea transparente paso entre ellos como si fuera agua a presión pero a una presión tan alta que hizo una cortada precisa en el suelo pero no en una zona…donde estaba el brazo de Freed estirado poco a poco se vio como aquel brazo que parecía una garra de acero vuelta a la normalidad , caía en el suelo…su brazo fue cortado de esa manera tan fácil….algo había cambiado en el Akasuna…poco a poco la capucha de Akatsuki cayo dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Sasori , estaba solamente con unos pantalones grises y sandalias negras , pero el resto de su cuerpo….era una marioneta completa…se veía una especie de alas esqueléticas metálicas en su espalda que eran afiladas , eran una especie de cierras circulares, también una especie de cable metálico enrollado en su estómago con una especie de aguijón metálico mientras de sus manos sobresalía en una de ellas un tubo que había salido disparada el agua, pero su rostro solamente reflejaba algo….locura…mientras una sonrisa completamente abierta hasta sus mejillas se formó-

-Realmente…nunca pensé tener que luchar yo mismo de esta manera…contra dos personas…sinceramente estoy sorprendido…pero…esta vez…voy a destruirlos y me asegurare de eso…..a pesar de que te corte uno de tus brazos…no soy tan tonto como para ir contra ti completamente…al menos..-Decía el Akasuna , se podía ver caía una especie de pergamino grueso de su espalda mientras se desenrollaba notándose varios Kanjis de sellos en ese pergamino- Al menos…no solo…**Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen(Jutsu Secreto Rojo: Aparición de las Cien Marionetas) **–Después de esas palabras una gran explosión de humo, Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse una gran cantidad de Marionetas en el aire llego , eran cien en total , todos vestidos de capuchas rojas con detalles negros y cada uno con un arma distinta o un detalle distinto-

-Freed aunque herido camino calmadamente hacia donde había caído su brazo amputado limpiamente y lo recogió en el suelo , antes de girar su mirada hacia Sakura-

-Oye Rosadita….que opciones tenemos? –decía Freed , Sakura iba a decir que era inútil curar ese corte tan limpio pero vio como Freed junto su brazo amputado con su carne y vio como una intensa energía por instinto las facciones de Freed se tornaron más gruesas como las de un Monstruo más de lo que estaba y luego su brazo como nuevo para la sorpresa de Sakura , pero cuando noto la mirada del piel Negra entonces poco a poco las Marionetas en el Aire los empezaron a Rodear-

-Que opción tenemos en este momento? –decía Sakura con un suspiro mientras Freed se quitaba su chaleco negro que aún lo tenía puesto tirándolo a un lado notándose completamente todo del torso para arriba incluso se notaba para abajo su piel completamente negra y brillante como el metal- Mas que pelear…a menos que tengas una idea…

-En mi transformación parcial…he gastado bastante de mi energía…no creo que aguante tanto…subestime a este tipo , es un hueso duro de roer y con la regeneración ahora estoy algo debilitado…creo que puedo aguantarle un poco a este pelea –decía Freed sonriente mientras Sakura la miraba confundida- El idiota Amarillo te lo explicara luego….si salimos con vida…es mejor la explicación completa que la resumida por mi…

-Mueran! –Exclamo con Locura Sasori lanzando sus marionetas hacia sus oponentes mientras ambos espalda contra espalda esperaron un momento y ambos se lanzaron con ferocidad contra las Marionetas , en el Manejo de Sasori se movían ágilmente como asesinos profesionales-

-Pero Sakura y Freed se movían con bastante ferocidad al atacar , Sakura aplastando las Marionetas por medio de puños y patadas , esquivando los ataques con suma agilidad y algo de facilidad , en el Caso de Freed se podría decir que sin detenerse destruía por completo todo lo que estaba al frente suyo , a pesar de los ataques e intensos de penetrar su segunda piel , pero el destruía con sus garras todo lo que podía , pateando , golpeado y dando zarpazos desgarrando poco a poco a todas las marionetas que iban a su alrededor , Sasori miraba como el número de su pequeño ejército estaba disminuyendo pero también noto como era que las fuerza y resistencias de sus oponentes se agotaba poco a poco mientras seguían peleando , Freed al notar que Sakura estaba cansándose al igual que el-

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción…tendré que liberar un poco más….Rosadita! –Freed sujetando una Marioneta de la cabeza y aplastándola tomando la Atención de Sakura- Cuanto cuente hasta tres salta tan alto como puedas , usa tu chakra como sea…no me importa cuánto chakra gastes…solo salta como un cohete! 1….-Sakura no sabía estaba confundida pero cuando giro notando como Freed se quedó quieto recibiendo varios ataques , su sentido común dijo que estaba preparando algo…que era mejor obedecerlo…reuniendo chakra en sus pies esquivando los ataques que podía de las Marionetas de Sasori , Sasori también noto eso , apunto rápidamente sus dos cañones hacia Freed-

-Sea lo que sea…no te dejare hacerlo –Una gran tormenta de Fuego fue contra el Kakuseisha empezando a afectar su armadura a tal medida que empezaba a dañarlo mientras Freed no se detenía estaba reuniendo su Yoki en sus venas mientras sus ojos poco a poco se tornaron completamente de amarillo liberando un instinto asesino tan intenso como si un demonio o hasta el propio shinigami estuviera al frente suyo-

-2…..-Murmuro Freed , lentamente se agachaba a pesar de todos los golpes y la llamarada que le acababan de dar poniendo sus garras en el suelo casi adquiriendo una especie de posición de cuatro patas , como la de un animal apunto de atacar, Sakura salto tan alto como pudo el chakra que le quedaba saliendo disparada de ahí hacia el cielo por la técnica de arena de Sasori el techo fue destruido anteriormente , mientras Freed sonriente cerro los ojos un momento- 3…-Murmuro en ese momento los abrió su cuerpo por un momento cambio , Sasori no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa , en tan solo un instante todas las marionetas alrededor fueron completamente destruidas, Sasori no fue la excepción se cubrió como pudo pero al final "Esa cosa" lo destruyo al igual que todo lo que había a su alrededor , Sakura pudo presenciar desde el aire como en un segundo todo ese lugar fue destruido y una gran explosión de humo lleno el lugar, en ese lugar se pudo notar la sombra de Freed aun de pie algo tambaleante , cuando Sakura se acercó entonces el sonriente dijo- Aun no puedo controlarme bien….Supongo que al menos pude vencerlo…- Fue lo que dijo Freed sonriente mientras estaba en su estado normal , su piel volvió a estar "Humana" -

-Freed no se dio cuenta pero vio como una cuchilla había atravesado su estómago , un hilo de sangre salió de su boca sorprendiéndolo , cuando giro la cabeza , pudo ver una Marioneta algo dañada pero aun estable , era un pelirrojo y en su pecho se podía ver una emblema que decía "Corazón" , era Sasori…de alguna forma…sobrevivió al ataque de Freed-

-Eres algo…sumamente extraño…será un gusto convertirte en la primera muestra de mi nuestra Colección , este veneno debe pasar por tus venas…y por lo veo su estas cansando…es tu final….-En eso Freed sonríe un poco sujetando la espada que lo había atravesado que era parte del Brazo de la Marioneta que era Sasori ahora-

-No más bien…Ganamos nosotros…-Dijo Freed , Sasori no pudo entender hasta que vio…como un Kunai atravesó su corazón , Sakura que había saltado para escapar de aquel ataque devastador , había aterrizado hace poco y vio como Sasori había llegado y atacado por la espalda a Freed, ella rápidamente saco un Kunai y termino de rematarlo- Sabes…esos ojos avariciosos…no son buenos….yo los he visto…tratas de conseguir más y más…hasta que al final de cuentas ya no queda nada….esos ojos…son en verdad solitarios…tú también…estuviste solo por mucho tiempo no? Sin ningún amigo….o alguien que te demostrara cariño…-Fue lo que dijo Freed antes de que Sasori solamente se desplomara en el suelo sin vida- Es una lástima…no todos podemos ser salvados...-Fue lo que dijo delirando Freed antes de caer en el suelo inconsciente , Sakura rápidamente fue atenderlo para quitarle el veneno , pero noto como Freed sonreía satisfecho…de alguna manera eso daba señal de que el estaría bien, pero aun así las dudas aumentaron…que era el…..que eran Naruto y Priscilla….tenía muchas dudas que debía preguntar…y ella no sería la única-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-El equipo de Guy , junto con Hinata y Kakashi que se habían reunido con unos shinobis de la arena , atendieron a Gaara que poco a poco recupero la conciencia para felicidad de los shinobis de la Arena , pero para la preocupación del Kazekage y del resto de los shinobis de la Hoja , Naruto y Sakura aún no habían llegado hasta que…-

-Miren ahí vienen –dijo Hinata con felicidad con su Byakugan pudo ver salir del bosque , Naruto se notaba un poco agotado pero en condiciones aun para llevar a Priscilla en su espalda durante el viaje, para la molestia de la Ojiperla , pero cuando llegan al frente del grupo , Gaara no podía creer , él también supo sobre esas noticias de que el rubio había muerto esos 3 años al ver a Naruto con su apariencia actual no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al mirar a su amigo que ha crecido tanto como el-

-Me alegra que estés bien Gaara –decía Sonriente Naruto mientras ponía su puño al frente de el pelirrojo mientras el pelirrojo sonriendo de manera más leve choca su puño con el de Naruto mientras se vio a otras dos personas salir del Bosque , se vio a Sakura cargando a un cansando Freed , mientras ella se quejaba de lo pesado que era Freed , él se quejaba de todo lo quejadle en ese momento-

-Jejeje veo que te dejaron mordiendo el polvo –Mientras Freed como pudo le dio un fuerte puño la cara a Naruto antes de volver a caerse en el suelo- Jejeje ni siquiera puedes pegarme normalmente , idiota! –decía Burlándose Naruto mientras Sakura con un fuerte puño enterró la cabeza de Naruto en el suelo , para la diversión de muchos- Ahora que hizo? –decía Naruto llorando a mares mientras Sakura lo miraba algo molesta-

-No deberías molestarlo….después de todo casi nos matan , logre sacarle el veneno , pero varias de sus heridas y quemaduras están bastante avanzadas necesito un lugar donde pueda curarlo mejor –decía Sakura analizando las heridas de Freed mientras Naruto solamente le sonrió divertido para la confusión de la peli rosado-

-Eso no será necesario…Priscilla ayúdalo…pero nos deberás la mitad de la recompensa por Sasori –decía Naruto sonriente mientras Priscilla ponía una de sus manos encima del hombro de Freed , los ojos de la peli castaña brillaron levemente de color amarillo junto con los de Freed , mientras poco a poco las heridas de su cuerpo junto con sus quemaduras empezaron a curarse y desaparecer-

-Listo…pero no utilices mucho Yoki o estarás igual que como empezamos –decía Priscilla suspirando mientras se iba al lado de Naruto quedando apegada a el mientras Freed poco a poco se sentaba en el suelo-

-Jejeje…en verdad estoy celoso…tienes a una lindura a tu lado…y yo que tuve que pelear con una amargada –decía Freed quejoso mientras un puñetazo le dio en la cara clavándolo bajo la tierra para la diversión de Naruto-

-Eso te lo mereces por Avaro –decía Naruto molestándolo como podía riendo , para después hablar alegremente con su Amigo , poco noto como la mirada de Gaara se volvió seria- Pasa algo Gaara?

-Naruto…llevaste desaparecido más o menos 3 años , y ahora apareces de la nada , claramente se ve que entrenaste pero…puedo sentir algo más….como amigo…quisiera saber lo que ha pasado durante ese tiempo –decía El pelirrojo poniendo nervioso a Naruto , que iba a buscar una excusa para tratar escapar a la explicación pero Sakura estaba esperando sujetándolo del hombro-

-Esta vez no te me escapas…debes explicar todo lo que sabes lo que ha pasado Naruto –decía Sakura que había presenciado las habilidades de un Kakuseisha por medio de la pelea contra Sasori , en la que Freed libero partes de sus poderes-

-Lo siento amigo…pero estas solo en eso –decía Freed en un tono bastante divertido haciendo enojar a Naruto pero antes de que el Rubio insultara a los cuatro vientos a Freed , entonces Kakashi llego a unirse a la insistencia junto con Guy-

-Naruto…vi a un ser…con algunas habilidades extraordinarias…pero cuando note parecía tener los mismos ojos que aparecen en ti cuando peleas ahora…fue algo parecido a una bestia indetenible –Dijo Kakashi mientras Naruto pudo notar que Kakashi estaba aún en shock por ver algo parecido…seguramente fue aterrador..incluso al sentir a esa criatura , estaba seguro que era algo peligroso…más que un Kakuseisha- Además…hizo técnicas…que solamente una persona que conocemos ha hecho….sellos de mano con una sola mano y el jutsu  
**Sensatsu Suishō****(Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte) **–Eso dejo en Shock tanto a Naruto como a Sakura, solamente una persona con esas especificaciones podía hacer eso…y el nombre de esa persona….era Haku…Naruto serio miro a Priscilla primero que ella parecía asentir con la cabeza afirmando algo y luego miro a Freed que parecía suspirar resignado dando señal a Naruto-

-Está bien…pero….primero vayamos a Suna….ahí será mejor explicárselo a ustedes…solamente porque confió plenamente en ustedes , Sakura, Kakashi-sensei , Gaara –Fue lo que dijo Naruto, claramente algo iba mal en todo eso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En un lugar un poco lejos del Grupo se podía ver a un Hombre con la capucha algo rota de su organización algo rota mientras al frente de el una especie de Criatura que era como la combinación de un Tiburón con una especie de león , lo había atacado , gracias a su fiel espada Samehada pudo volver puré a esa criatura pero…era algo que nunca antes había enfrentado y estaba algo herida , mientras sus heridas se regeneraban bastante rápido-

-Vaya…veo que esa sangre que te di de Asarakam , y que bebiste te ha servido pero no te dio los poderes solamente una parte de su regeneración y unos ligeros cambios físicos que mala suerte –decía una voz de un hombre despreocupada y algo divertido , mientras el Espadachín de Akatsuki miro en un árbol , donde se encontraba era un hombre alto con camisa blanca , pantalones negros , sus brazos parecían completamente vendados, no se le podía ver su rostro porque tenía una capucha naranja con detalles de flamas negras , Kisame rápidamente lo reconoció-

-Tu eres el de aquella vez….durante la Masacre en Kirigakure! –decía Kisame sorprendido mientras el encapuchado solamente salto quedando en el suelo ante la mirada de Kisame- Tu eres el que me dio ese líquido extraño que dijiste que me daría fuerza para proteger la aldea….pero descubrí cosas que no deberían….que es lo que quieres ahora?

-Veo que viste la verdad de tu aldea en su tiempo , aunque esa Guerra Civil se está calmando y va ganando el lado rebelde , veo que tú ya escogiste tu camino fuera de eso –decía el encapuchado con un tono canturreante ante el piel azul- Sinceramente no tendría nada que pedirte…solamente que vengas conmigo…

-Si claro….Ahora estoy por mi lado…si quieres que Traicione a la organización en la que sirvo , antes prefiero morir….o más bien…desgarrarte! –Dijo Kisame atacando con Samehada al Hombre pero en eso con un cuchilla estaba deteniendo a Samehada con facilidad- Que demonios?

-Escucha antes de atacar…parece que a pesar de todos los años sigues siendo el terco leal y molesto…no vengo a que traiciones tu organización…más bien…estoy dispuesto a ayudarla a cumplir sus objetivos…solamente quiero ayudarlos si me ayudan primero…has oído el dicho de "Ayúdame y yo te ayudare" –Decía el encapuchado mientras un parde ojos rasgados de un color amarillo se veían en la oscuridad dentro de esa capucha- Además….No somos viejos amigos Kisa-san –decía sonriente el encapuchado para la confusión de Kisame- Ah ya recuerdo…seguramente te borraste tu memoria cuando te aplique eso….se una manera de resolverlo en mi casa…así que sígueme –decía el encapuchado algo exagerado e infantil, de alguna forma para el Peli azul le acordaba a Madara cuando actúa como "Tobi" en la organización , pero en eso noto un fuerte instinto asesino ,que incluso pudo sentir a su propia espada temblar, se podía ver como una figura con una capucha amarilla con ojos brillantes lo miraba-

-El encapuchado anterior solamente miro a la bestia de ojos amarillos diciéndole-

-Anda Haku…no ataques a un viejo amigo –decía el hombre mientras la bestia se podía ver como la luz aclaraba su rostro , era Haku Yuki, Anterior miembro del Clan Yuki extinto por la Masacre de Kirigakure , Brazo derecho de Zabuza…y muerto..al menos debería estarlo-

-Ya se lo he dicho…Urobodos-sensei...mi nombre es Siam ahora…..Kisame Hoshigaki….será mejor que nos sigas…o yo te llevare a la fuerza –decía ahora más cuerdo la criatura mientras iba junto el encapuchado de la capa naranja , Kisame estaba sorprendido , no solamente uno detuvo a Samehada con suma facilidad con algo que parecía corta papeles , si no esa pura presencia asesina le estremeció en lo más profundo de su alma, una parte del Espadachín fiel a Akatsuki dijo que se alejara pero el al final decidió seguirlos-

-Porque Haku está vivo incluso después de su pelea con Kakashi y Guy? Kisame qué relación tiene con ese hombre que se llama Urobodos? , y Quien es él? , todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo del Heraldo Dorado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Lamento decir que acabo el festival de hoy –Canturreando- **

**-Al fin pude acabar este capítulo como quería ,me ha tenido atorado por semanas , XDDD , pero vieron como Naruto a pesar de sus poderes aún tiene mucho que aprender y esforzarse , mientras Freed es un peso pesado pero no tanto como para colocarlo God , como pudieron ver él también tiene que controlarse , eso se explicara en el próximo cap que espero que no me dure tanto hacer**

**Ahora vienen varias Incógnitas, Quien es Urobodos? Todo a su tiempo todo a su tiempo , como dije primero el villano que mostré que eran los Kakuseishas malos y todo eso , pero también eso a su tiempo , También Haku con vida? El o más bien ella tendrá unos papeles importantes en el fic tanto como enemiga como aliada en el futuro , deje tanto incógnitas como cosas que se aclararan en su debido tiempo pero hizo un episodio épico XDDDD!**

**Bueno bueno , es todo por ahora , todas las dudas y/o amenazas de muerte por todos los deus ex machina que he hecho , en la caja de comentarios o por mensaje privado , Recuerden hasta los Negativos podemos sonreír **

**Se despide el Perdedor más fuerte entre los Frikis , ósea soy su dios, alábenme y Chuck Norris también! Hasta la próxima humanos comunes!**


	7. Avisos

**Antes que nada , les pido una mas sincera disculpa…,se me olvido avisar aquí tambien jeje referente a mi Ausencia en los fics , claramente no los voy a abandonar pero si están pausados , ya que he estado en la ultima etapa de mi Colegio , osea exámenes y exámenes y proyectos y mas y mas y mas examentes…no he abandonado ninguno de mis proyectos tanto Scarlet Uzumaki , como el Heraldo Dorado y tambien eso incluye "Un Ser sin Nombre" asi que amigos los fics volverán muy pronto osea como en dos semanas que termine ya mi año y pueda centrarme a escribirlos con mas tranquilidad , lo que se refiere a las ideas , Ya hay a monton y todo eso planeo explotarlo muy pronto asi que no se preocupen**

**Yo volveré tanto como mis proyectos lo harán , no los he abandonado ni tampoco los hare en mucho tiempo , asi que solamente les pido que esperen un momento y estén tranquilos que yo volveré a escribir y los subiré tan pronto me desocupe en estas dos semanas de mis exámenes finales por lo cual , solamente me queda decirles que en serio les debo una disculpa , tambien aprovechare este momento para preguntarles: Quieren un capitulo totalmente largo o varios capítulos mas cortos que la primera opción ya me explico**

**Los próximos capítulos de Scarlet Uzumaki , seria la batalla entre Gensokyo contra Antitesis, dando tanto el fin del primer acto como cerca del comienzo del segundo con una segunda Ova, me refiero a que todas las ideas que tengo para esas partes, quieren que las coloque en un ultra épico , mega genial capitulo cuando vuelva, o en varios capítulos mas cortos fáciles de leer si tienes poco tiempo y ampliaría tanto como fuera posible para hacer épicas las escenas…no digo que la primera opción no sea mala , simplemente noto que estoy colocando bastante capítulos y quería alargar un poco , tambien Heraldo Dorado tendrá su capitulo largo , pero esa es otra historia…bueno ustedes me diran…tanto en la primer opción como en la segunda las explotare tanto como sea posible…junto con un capitulo especial , no es un capitulo en general si no mas bien un especial , dando los adelantos tanto del segundo acto como de mis próximos proyectos despues de estos 4 (Junto a otro que tengo en forosdz, que si tambien quieren leerlo , lo subiré cuando regresa)**

**Si mas que decir…solamente dire de nuevo…perdónenme mis lectores por ser un humano ocupado…pero ser espec ial tiene su precio no? XD se despide el perdedor mas fuerte de los Fanfics , Nos veremos pronto humanos comunes pero amigos mios nwn **


	8. Aclarando Dudas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Odio guardado , por los daños del pasado , odio que se reserva hasta el presente , y odio que termina en una ira contemible en forma un mounstruo devorador….El Odio es lo que te da fuerza en ocasiones…pero tambien lo que te quita la humanidad que aun tienes"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En el Monte Myōboku, el Gran Sabio Sapo miraba el amanecer de esas montañas de cierta manera tranquila , pero a la vez melancólica y preocupada mientras los pequeños sapos jóvenes saltaban alegremente jugando entre si hasta que uno miro fijamente al anciano y este le pregunto-

-Disculpe Honorable Sabio , se ve preocupado….algo le molesta señor? –decia el Sapo pequeño mientras el Gran Sapo solamente suspiro de cierta manera-

-Si pequeño….es solo….que he recordado algunos sucesos del pasado….-decia el Sapo mientras los niños prestaban atención- Veran…hace mucho tiempo , cuando las hojas aun no se habían reunido y todo no era mas que un grupo de clanes , que buscaban superar entre si sin darse cuenta….hubieron miles de criaturas fantásticas pero igual de peligrosas que amenazaron a los humanos aunque poco a poco los mismos humanos aprendieron a cazarlas….hasta extinguirlas…

-Entonces porque estas tan preocupado, ellos murieron hace tiempo no? –decia uno de los sapos mientras el Sabio solo los miro con gran pesar-

-El hombre…el que se nombro como un dios entre los humanos….a pesar de ser tan fuerte como para detener al demonio mas temible de todos….hubo algo mas temible que un demonio…..el primer "Dragon" de la historia….y el que se nombro….."El Caido"…llego desde las montañas y fue contra ese humano , mientras el humano luchaba contra el miles de otros seres gigantescos , retorcidos , y extraños , volaban hacia un lugar lejos en el horizonte….El hombre logro sellar al "Caido"….pero…siento nubes oscuras de tormenta en el futuro…..Cuando la gran guerra…entre los humanos , los seres que buscan la paz , los seres que buscan la destrucción , los hibridos y las Bestias…"El Caido" ante toda la devastación…despertara….y devorara todo…..absolutamente todo…..hasta que quede por completo….en el vacio….

-Esa historia es verdad!? –decia uno de los Sapos Aterrado mientras el Anciano con esfuerzo acaricio la cabeza del pequeño-

-Solo bromeaba….-decia el Sapo haciendo que los sapos pequeños se calmaran y rieran antes de que el grupo se fuera saltando jugando, cuando se fueron el Anciano dejo de mostrar esa calmada paso a una llena de tristeza y de culpa- Rikudou…..esperemos….que tus miedos…junto con los mios….no se hagan realidad…..y que solo esto….haya sido…nada mas…..que una cruel historia…

-El Asarakam Existente , El Devorador Oscuro o tambien llamado "El Caido"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capítulo 06: Aclarando Dudas **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ITTTEEEEE!...Maldita Brusca ya te dije que estoy bien! –decia una voz madura y quejosa mientras en una de las enfermerías dentro de la Torre de Sunagakure , estaba Freed ahora solamente con sus pantalones puestos , a pesar del tratamiento rápido en que Priscilla lo pudo regenerar Parcialmente , Todo el cuerpo de Freed seguía herido de tal manera en que a pesar de no estar fuera de peligro esas heridas podian ponerse feas-

-Callate de una vez idiota! Quedate Quieto si no quieres que use mi trato de Anestesióloga contigo…-decia Sakura ya con sus últimos gramos de autocontrol , sinceramente Freed era peor que Naruto cuando estaba siendo atendido en el hospital o cuando el trataba de escapar de las agujas sin duda eso era algo que la artaba-

-Que te crees enfermera? Pido un abogado…Un Abogado que se llame Murray me trajeron a una gorila en ves de una Enfermera de verdad! –Solo despues de las palabras del Pelinegro se oyo un fuerte golpe que retumbo en todo el salón , para la cierta conmocion de los que estaban descansando en el otro salón , el Equipo Guy junto con Hinata solamente miraron con un ligero goton en la nuca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdonen la Tardanza…-decia Sakura con una sonrisa amable mientras poco a poco entraba a la sala donde estaba el Kazekage , Naruto y Kakashi , Priscilla se habia quedado con tranquilidad dormida y la dejaron justo donde estaba el equipo Guy, pero todos los que estaban en aquella sala miraron con cierta pena a un pelinegro era arrastrado por Sakura con un enorme chichon en la cabeza totalmente K.O. Al parecer Sakura "Lo Trato con Cariño"-

-La verdad casi siento pena por ti Freed –decia Naruto de cierta manera mirando al noqueado Kakuseisha-

-Bueno Naruto…..quiero que me expliques….que rayos paso? –decia Gaara mirando a sus hermanos que estaban a su lado , Temari y Kankuro rapidamente salieron de la habitación para vigilar la entrada para que ninguna clase de espia o persona entrara , despues de todo la conversación siguiente iba a tener un Rango SSS solamente con Jounins con experiencia y Hokage-

-Naruto suspiro de cierta manera antes de empezar a hablar-

-Primero empezare con esto….-Decia Naruto removiéndose una de sus hombreras mientras se veía una apertura entre el brazo de la camisa y la manga , ahí se podia ver como era que la piel era diferente al tipo de piel normalmente de Naruto entonces empezó a hablar- Despues de mi Pelea con Sasuke , su Chidori contra mi Rasengan , termino destruyéndome totalmente mi brazo dejándolo totalmente inservible….mi Maestro me dio este brazo para que me recuperara mientras el Regeneraba el suyo…mi maestro se llamaba Easley…y….-Pero fue interrumpido por Sakura-

-Regeneraba? –decia Sakura sorprendida , incluso con los mejores jutsus médicos de su Maestra Tsunade , ella no podría regenerar ningún miembro perdido a menos que tuvieran el brazo o la pierna para unirlo-

-Creo que debi decirlo de cierta manera…en un lugar lejano…que se llama "El Continente" no existen los Shinobis , pero existen tres seres que no existen aquí….."Los Claymore , Los Yoma y los Kakuseisha" Los Yoma son seres agresivos casi al borde de ser algo parecido a un animal salvaje aunque algunos son mas sutiles y pueden disfrazarse de personas….su comida común son las tripas que hay en los humanos…-Eso dio un escalofrio tanto a Sakura como a Kakashi mientras Gaara permaneció apacible pero por dentro estaba igual de sorprendido- Los Claymore , somos humanos que tienen unida una parte de un yoma , comumente se le unia casi cociendole la puerta dentro de su cuerpo , a tal punto en que se termina dejando una estigma morada en el cuerpo de un Claymore , en mi caso mi maestro me dio su brazo y ese instante su sangre que es mas poderosa a la de los Yoma normales , no fue tan difícil….Los Claymore , son personas que pueden usar sus habilidades Yoma , para hacer cosas a un nivel sobrehumano , podría decir que ellas podrían fácilmente superar a un Shinobi en todos los aspectos , físico , veloz , incluso en la agilidad –Explico Naruto ante la atención de todos hacia el y el solo cerro los ojos- y Si…soy un Claymore

-Entonces tu maestro fue un Yoma? –decia Kakashi respondiendo rápido-

-No….ahi iba , Como los Ninja tienen un limite para su Chakra , los Claymore tenemos un limite de usar los poderes de Yoma , pero en ves de solo agotarnos , cuando llegamos a ese limite…..pues….nosotros empezamos a cambiar , nuestra mentalidad , nuestros instintos incluso nuestro apetito termina cambiando…nos volvemos algo mas poderoso que los Yoma y mas poderoso que lo humano , son "Despertados" Claymore que sucumbieron ante la sangre de los Yoma , llegando a ser seres que comen y despedazan a humanos con facilidad –decia Naruto con ligero tono oscuro en su voz , mientras todos en la sala se tensaron mirando ligeramente a Freed que este desde hace un buen rato habia logrado recuperar la conciencia mirando a ellos-

-Tranquilos , Nosotros los Kakuseisha no necesariamente vivimos de las tripas de los humanos , podemos comer casi todo exactamente igual a los humanos normales , desde que varios Kakuseisha que se han reunido , eso llego a ser una cosa del pasado como de nuestros antepasados que una obligación o necesidad? –decia Freed calmando un poco a ellos- tambien se decía una regla es que los Claymore su deber existencial eran que debían matar a los Yoma y a los Kakuseisha , pero como ven Naruto y yo somos amigos no?

-Bueno algo parecido ya que tu siempre buscas echarme en cara cualquier cosa –decia Naruto con cierto humor mientras Gaara tocio un poco haciendo que Naruto continuara- Durante esos años , entrene con Easley , un Kakuseisha tan poderoso que llego a un nivel superior llamándosele a ellos "Abisal" , para un humano común , el entrenamiento de Easley terminaría siendo algo abominable y duraría minimo 7 años , paro gracias a la sangre en mis venas y la regeneración que tengo….pude completar ese entrenamiento en 2 años –decia Naruto sonriendo-

-Naruto y donde esta tu maestro? Crei que como esa pequeña estaba siempre a tu lado el tal vez….-Ahí Naruto agachaba ligeramente la mirada dando una ligera expresión de tristeza a pesar de que podia controlar sus emociones , aun no era capaz de mantener las fuertes dentro de el- Ya veo….lo siento mucho Naruto…

-No importa Kakashi-sensei….el fue un gran hombre…a pesar de que solo lo conoci dos años….el fue algo parecido un como padre durante todo ese tiempo , aunque el fuera algo que en el "Continente" se le pareciera a un Mounstruo , el era de todo….menos un mounstruo…-Sakura no pudo evitar sentir lastima por su compañero y sentir ligeramente culpa-

-A pesar de que Naruto relatara algunos detalles de su vida junto con Easley y Priscilla se notaba que cuando los contaba se veía mas feliz que cuando estaba en Konoha , tal vez porque ellos fueron sus verdaderos amigos no…mas que eso una familia….ella se dio cuenta lo que era perder a un hermano , por culpa de su ciego amor a Sasuke , y que gano con eso….Naruto termino casi muerto y perdido durante esos años , ella se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba , Sasuke era alguien conocido como un cretino que buscaba solamente poder , y siempre lo seria-

-Sakura! –Grito Naruto mientras la pelirrosado reacciono exaltada mientras el rubio Claymore solamente la miro con curiosidad- Estabas con una mirada perdida , mientras explicaba un poco sobre mi entrenamiento , pasa algo?

-Eh? Perdona…es que estaba pensando y….-decia Sakura mientras Naruto solamente sonrio abiertamente-

-Tranquila a pesar de todo lo que paso…no te culpo de nada….seguramente pensabas en lo que paso en el valle sin fin….a pesar de eso…incluso si no hubiera salvado…entonces no te culparía de nada…te hize una promesa y la cumpli, aunque no salio exactamente como pensé –decia Naruto divertido mientras Sakura eso no la hizo mas que sentir peor , pero trato de disfrazarlo con una sonrisa que a pesar de engañar al idiota Rubio , a Freed lo noto rapidamente-

-Por cierto Naruto , hay mas Kakuseishas en las Naciones? –decia Gaara mientras eso hizo poner tenso a Naruto que solamente puso una mirada fría ante esa situacion intimidando un poco a los tres , mientras Freed a pesar de su actitud despreocupada , el tambien se puso sereno , Naruto miro ligeramente a Freed y el asintió empezando a hablar-

-Vera parece que en el "Continente" con todo lo que he sabido de los Kakuseisha que vienen aquí , están pasando cosas , yo siendo un ExClaymore , se como actua la "Organización" pero según me han dicho , ellos han creado criaturas mas alla de lo que se podría llamar seres vivos….casi al punto en que han expulsado a Kakuseishas de sus lugares…y eso es con suerte , además de las Claymore que siguen su ataque a varios Yoma y Kakuseisha que aun siguen el habito de comer humanos llegando a atacar a aquellos que tambien quieren cambiar….y por ultimo….los "Abisales" Riful , la Abisal dominante ahora ha llegado mas alla expandiendo su territorio y expulsando a los que tienen suerte pueden huir mientras lo que no…pues…solamente sirven de alimento…cada vez el numero de Kakuseisha aumenta y aumenta , aquí…lo cual hace que el numero del "Continente" baje , esto no seria preocupante si fueran pocos y en varios partes de tiempo , pero ahora aumentan su numero y cada vez mas seguido…-Decia Freed seriamente mientras los tres humanos estaban serios ante la situacion- Claramente la mayoría de los nuestros hemos ayudado y empezamos a que ellos dejen de comer la carne de los humanos vivos , para sobrevivir aquí…y eso ha sido con resultados bastantes positivos , al parecer un tiempo siendo Kakuseisha se demuestra sentimientos humanos entre nosotros , llegando a sentir asco , miedo y culpa…

-Pero si aumenta su numero , no seria bueno para ustedes…habría mas posibilidad de sobrevivir…-decia Kakashi mientras Naruto negó con la cabeza-

-Kakashi…tu que has estado en batallas….cuando vas a un sitido donde tu enemigo debería estar...ves que el no esta…y encuentras a uno de sus miembros, que harias con el…..si el tiene información valiosa….entonces tu que harías? Yo lo buscaría hacer que hablara y dijera donde se fueran mis enemigos….Las Claymore , La Organización y Riful…no son tontos…estoy seguro que si notan la ausencia de Kakuseishas a tal punto enj que no se vean pocos sin haberlos asesinados….buscaran a donde fueron y…..vendran aquí….-decia Naruto , mientras estaba con una expresión sombria , Gaara y Kakashi entendieron el porque de la preocupación , mientras Sakura a pesar de ser lista estaba algo confundida lo cual Freed noto-

-Ademas de Sorda eres idiota –decia Freed con los brazos cruzados haciendo enojar a la pelirrosado- Si ellos vienen….estallara una fuerte guerra….incluso entre nosotros….hay algunos Kakuseisha que se niegan aceptar las nuevas condiciones para sobrevivir y algunos se han unido en grupos de caza , o en solitario….nosotros a pesar de que ellos fueran aliados….ahora son nuestros enemigos….si todo estalla aquí….sera como una bomba de proporciones colosales….todas las Naciones serán afectadas , miles de nuestra especie morirá….y millones de humanos se iran con ellos…-decia Freed sereno-

-Eso dejo tenso a todo el grupo mientras Gaara estaba pensando sobre eso mientras Naruto se mantenia serio y Freed tambien , si era una posibilidad de una nueva guerra tendría que hablarse entre los Hokages pero ante esa posibilidad , el le creía porque sabia en ese momento que su Amigo no mentiría , pero los demás Hokages tanto en Iwa como Kumo no le creerían asi de fácil y Kiri habia acabado de pasar por una guerra civil-

-Debemos conocer un poco mas la situacion , ese escenario lo tomaremos como el peor de los casos –decia Gaara con cierta seriedad- Pero Naruto…quiero saber algo….si fuera ese escenario…de que lado vas a pelear? –Eso fue lo que tomo por atención incluso a Freed pero entonces Naruto solo sonrio levemente y respondio decidido-

-Usaria todo mi fuerza por proteger a los que quiero sean tanto humanos como Kakuseisha ….-Fueron esas palabras que hicieron sonreir a todos los miembros del Salon , unos mas calmados que otros- Pero nunca oi sobre alguien revivido como un Kakuseisha….-Es interrumpido por Freed-

-Nuestra Carne no es tan potente como para revivir a un muerto de hace tiempo ocn nuestro Yoki…pero….si podría ser de algo mas antiguo y aterrador….los Asarakam…o como ustedes los conocen "Dragones" yo he peleado con ellos en mi tiempos como Claymore….y lo pude sentir…era algo mas poderoso que ellos , y sin duda mas mortal…ese tipo dejo de ser humano hace mucho tiempo….y se volvio algo diferente…La Organización ha sido capaz de hacer toda clase de cosas incluso revivir a Claymore muertas pero no a un humano muerto….sin duda es algo que no se ha visto antes…eso quiere decir que alguien esta moviendo los hilos…y es alguien tan peligroso como la posibilidad de una nueva guerra –Explico Freed-

-Estaremos vigilando y si vemos algo sospechoso o tenemos mas pista sobre mas de eso "Dragones" entonces se los informare de inmediato –decía Gaara , El rubio asintió y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Sakura saco el tema-

-Por cierto Naruto…me da curiosidad…quien es esa chica que siempre llevas contigo? Digo no eres un pervertido como Jiraiya para haberla secuestrado o si? –decia Sakura de manera amenazante asustando bastante al rubio que solamente negó rapidamente con la cabeza- Ademas la mencionaste que estuvo con tu acompañando a tu maestro…quien es ella? –Dijo con curiosidad , ante la pregunta solamente Naruto sonrio de manera algo apenada mientras dijo-

-Se podría decir….que ella es mi prometida –Fue lo que dijo Naruto ante de que la mirada de todos incluyendo a Gaara y con la excepción de Freed casi se les cayera la quijada al suelo y miraran con sorpresa a Naruto que rapidamente se habia ido de ahí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tenten y Hinata estaban hablando entre ellas, mientras Guy y Rock Lee…bueno seguían con su propio lio de la flama de la juventud y eso cuando Hinata miro por un momento a Priscilla que estaba sentanda en aquella silla con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera durmiendo mientras Hinata aun tenia una especie de duda en su cabeza-

-Tenten…que es exactamente una Concubina? –decia Hinata inocente a lo cual Tenten miraba algo sorprendida a la peliazul preguntándole donde oyo esa palabra mientras ella miro con ligera molestia a Priscilla- Es que….haya en la aldea ella dijo a todos que era la concubina de Naruto…y bueno…quería saber que era eso…?

-Veras Hinata…eso es…-Decia Tenten antes de susurrarle al oído a la peliazul que solamente su rostro se marco con un fuerte tono rojo y miraba sorprendida a la pelicastaña que permanecia tranquilamente , entonces si ella era la concubina de Naruto entonces ellos…han…-

-Eso no es posible! –decia Hinata shockeada pero fue directamente hacia donde estaba Priscilla con un aura oscura haciendo espantar hasta los dos cabeza de tazon y la pelicastaña kunoichi , al sentir el aura asesina de Hinata parecia Priscilla poder moverse lentamente y abrir levemente sus ojos con una mirada baja- Oye….puedes decirme si…-Sacando un valor de lo mas profundo que tenia en su corazón pero justamente en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron , los ojos de Priscilla a pesar de mostrar una expresión sumamente hermosa y llena de ternura para los demas , Hinata pudo sentir algo…aterrador...Pareciera que solo para la ojiperla miro una expresión fría…intimidante…la miraba como si solo fuera un vil gusano…algo que ella podia aplastar completamente en un momento aunque solo fue un segundo pudo verlo y sentirlo..toda su piel se erizo…sintió como un fuerte escalofrio la pasaba por la espalda como si fuera un hielo recorriera toda su espalda , y su respiración poco a poco se acelero…..que era eso….era como si tuviera a un mounstruo abominable justo en frente de ella…despues de un momento dejo de sentirlo notando al mirada fija de Priscilla- Etto….No es nada….

-Si quieres preguntárselo….entonces deberías ser mas directa…yo ya se los he dicho…-decia Priscilla con un tono de voz inocente- Yo soy la concubina de Naruto…-Al parecer ella estaba despierta oyendo cada palabra a su alrededor mientras todos estaban mirándola sorprendidos , ella estaban seguro que estaba dormida…pero permanecia atenta a todo a su alrededor….ademas , a ella nunca la han visto pelear , pero pareciera siempre estar preparada , bajo su capa castaña se podia ver un ropaje blanco ,muy parecido al de los Claymore , solamente que sin la armadura, ella parecia tambien ser una guerrera como Naruto pero….que tan poderosa podia llegar a ser-

-Priscilla vámonos –Decia Naruto llegando al Salon- Estoy algo cansando chicos…ire al hotel primero vale? –decía mientras los demás escucharon , pero Hinata permaneció helada en ese lugar, no vio ni a Naruto irse junto con Priscilla ni nada…lo único que tenia en mente era esa mirada , era mirada llena de odio y furia….casi como si pudo mirar los labios de Priscilla diciendo-

-"No eres merecedora de el….acercate…y yo te devorare…" –La peliazul estaba segura…segura de que ella habia dicho eso, la peliazul solo pudo caer de rodillas ligeramente ayudada por Tenten-

-Hinata estas bien? –decia Tenten preocupada mientras la peliazul solamente se quedo mirando un momento al vacio antes de responder-

-Si…solo estoy algo mareada…-Decia Hinata con una voz automática , ella estaba totalmente asustada…aterrada…casi al borde del llanto…pero no podia demostrarlo…por alguna razón su cuerpo no lo quería demostrar…no quería lucir débil en presencia de "eso" con forma de una chica de cabello castaño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya con el fin de la Reunion , Sakura y Freed decidieron irse del Salon del Kazekage dejando solo a Kakashi y Gaara mientras ellos hablaban sobre lo que habían acabado de escuchar-

-Sin duda Naruto ha cambiado demasiado sin darnos cuenta , pero tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros , digo…el busca cambiar a los mounstruos a seres que puedan vivir en paz…-decia Gaara pensativo mientras Kakashi solamente se quedo mirando un momento al pelirrojo antes de decir de cierta manera melancólica-

-A pesar de todo , creo que si cambio mucho en apenas estos 3 años , sin duda ahora es un guerrero completo , y a pesar de eso su corazón sigue siendo muy grande uno de oro, como lo fue contigo Kazekage-sama –decia Kakashi de manera respetuosa hacia Gaara que solamente se quedo recostándose en su silla cerrando los ojos de manera Pensativa-

-Pero hay estoy seguro que hay aun cosas de las que no nos habla…..creo que el solo nos dijo lo básico , ya que no quiere que nos incluyemos en su batalla y en su guerra…-decia Gaara solamente dando un suspiro- El trata de cargar todo eso solo….

-Y Ademas la chica que esta siempre a su lado...puede que haya sido mi imaginación…pero una vez pude sentir que ella tenia la misma presencia asesina que el ser que me ataco…ya sea haku o no…ese ser dejo de ser humano y consciente de sus acciones…y yo pensaba que Akatsuki seria una de nuestras principales preocupaciones , con esto de ahora…ellos no serán mas que unos simples bandidos en comparación…-decia Kakashi de manera cansanda a pesar de que exageraba tenían razón , si una guerra se desataba , Akatsuki no importa donde se escondieran o por donde buscaran atacar, se verían involucrados en algo que ni siquiera ellos podrían controlar, las bestias con cola y sus carceleros era una cosa…pero eso…ya era algo diferente- Incluso aunque tratan de atacar….ya el Kyubi una de las nueve Bijuu ha muerto como has podido saber en la explicación de Naruto….incluso aunque lo buscaran…eso no seria mas que una perdida de tiempo…

-Al menos con eso , tenemos una pequeña victoria , aun debemos averiguar porque quieren a los Jinchurinki y a los Bijuu , me temo que los problemas solamente se siguen amontonando mas y mas…tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual Naruto nos sigue ocultando información sobre su batalla…..el no quiere que nos involucremos ni que terminamos muriendo por culpa de eso…-decia Gaara mientras solo volvia a suspirar, el trabajo de Kazekage lo habia cansando bastante , no entendia porque Naruto quería ser Hokage , sin duda con todos los problemas que ha tenido ha querido renunciar mas de una vez- Ademas , tu alumna , Sakura parece que tambien lo noto eso , se fue algo pensativa…pude sentirlo…no crees que deberías ir con ella?

-Ellos ya han crecido incluso antes de darme cuenta…solamente me queda esperar que ellos sigan el camino correcto…y no vayan a hacer mas tropiezos en el futuro –Penso recordando un poco a Sasuke que ahora era un miembro de la Raiz y aun seguía cegado por el odio hacia su hermano incluso mas ahora- Ellos ya son shinobis, y yo solamente soy un simple maestro que esta envejeciendo y que no ha podido hacer mas que fracasos en su vida…

-No te juzges asi Kakashi….Naruto ha hecho cosas mas alla que simplemente decir que es un fracaso…sin duda se que ellos aun siguen necesitando un guía y para eso necesitan a una persona como tu –Gaara con una sonrisa apoyo a Kakashi , a pesar de no ser tan expresivo , el era una persona bastante agradable-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en las calles de Suna , estaba pensativa , igual que como lo estaban Kakashi y Gaara , sin duda Naruto les habia ocultado algo y estaba segura que esa chica no era normal , digo el amigo de Naruto que antes no parecia ser tan fuerte no sabe como fue que lo hizo pero tecnicamente destruyo toda una cueva por si solo y estando agotado , esas habilidades a pesar de ser únicas no eran cosas como Gekkei Genkai , si no eran resultado de la transformación y el uso de Yoki que ellos usaban, pero sin duda…cuanto era que habia cambiado Naruto , incluso Sasuke tambien habia cambiado de cierta forma…..eso hacia que ella de nuevo los viera detrás , como la débil del grupo , a pesar de que su fuerza fue capaz de junto a Freed derrotar a Sasori por poco y ellos terminan muriendo…Naruto casi habia derrotado a otro de los Akatsuki , el solo..y además que tanto ocultaba Naruto-

-No deberías darle tantas vueltas al asunto…el solo hace lo que se le de la gana y mas nada…-decia la voz de un hombre maduro , con una bolsa llena de Onigiris lanzándole uno a la pelirrosado- El siempre ha sido asi de cierta manera desde que lo conozco

-Antes de darse cuenta ambos , el Kakuseisha y la Haruno estaban sentandas comiendo los Onigiri mientras hablaban hasta que una duda que permanecia en la mente de Sakura la noto Freed aunque el pudo notarla con facilidad-

-Te estas preguntando que se siente no ser humano? Ser algo asi como un mounstruo –Eso hizo que Sakura tratara de negarlo pero Freed solo sonrio dando un gran mordisco al Onigiri- No te preocupes que me digan asi no me afecta en lo absoluto , despues de todo hace tiempo que deje de ser humano…-decia Freed con la boca llena mientras Sakura comia con tranquilidad su Onigiri-

-Dime….cuanto tiempo es que tu…? -Fue interrumpida por Freed otra vez-

-No recuerdo bien…tal vez he estado mas de unos cincuenta años aquí…o tal vez menos…no estoy tan seguro…cuando "desperté" perdi parte de mi conciencia y me volvi un ser que solamente consumia hasta despues de un parde meses que volvi a ser yo mismo de cierta manera….y ahí estuve vagando un tiempo solo, estuve siempre queriéndolo todo y queriendo mas…pero nada quitaba ese vacio…..hasta que al final comprendi que extrañaba a mis viejos hermanos en las armas….y ese sentimiento podría clasificarse como la soledad que uno pasa cuando pierde sus amigos…-decia Freed de cierta manera sereno mientras por un momento recordaba que ellos eran una generación parecida a la de Easley…pero como cada uno de ellos empezó a volverse Kakuseisha , no los volvi a ver despues de eso , los demás grupos que tuvieron "Suerte" no se transformaron….pero ahora solo son comida para gusanos…-decia Freed de manera serena-

-Perdona….no quería recordate nada malo –Freed al parecer no le dolio tanto recordarlo solo…sintió me melancolía-

-No es nada la verdad solo son cosas del pasado…-decia Freed devorándose una de los Onigiri de un solo bocado- por cierto deberías saber mejor como ocultar tu culpa , Naruto se puede dar cuenta de eso…como te decía no te preocupes el no es de las personas que tiene rencor…Incluso si yo estuviera en su lugar...no te guardaría un rencor….a menos que me dieras un beso a cambio…y que actúes mas como princesa que como una gorilla tabla de plan…-Ahí un puñetazo le dio en la cara haciendo que el saliera volando contra un árbol estrellándose en este y a pesar de seguir conciente empezó a tambalear- Haya fuente habia un chorrito que se hacia grande y hace chiquito…-Cantaba de manera torpe cayendo en el suelo medio noqueado ante esa expresión que tenia el Kakuseisha , solamente Sakura no pudo evitar tapar su boca antes de reírse fuerte-

-Vaya tonto eres! –gritaba Sakura antes de seguir riéndose mientras Freed a pesar de fingir una mueca de estar ofendido , solamente se sento en el suelo , a pesar de que el fuera un egoísta , pervertido , avaricioso , violento temperamental pervertido , extorsionador y entre otras cosas peores , al ver a una mujer teniendo una dura expresión y luego fingir una sonrisa no era algo que el le gustaba-

-Bueno tiraste todos los Onigiri que haras gorilla? –decia Freed mientras esta vez atrapaba el puño de la pelirrosado pero no vio venir una patada en la cara dejándolo en el suelo otra vez , pero el de un rápido giro sobre el suelo le dio una patada detrás del talon haciendo caer ahora a la pelirrosado en el suelo mientras el se ponia de pie mirándola con cierta superioridad- Que te parece que si me logras hacer caer esta vez…entonces te invitare una cena completa…-decia retador el anterior Claymore mientras Sakura solo se impulso un poco en el suelo tratando de darle un rodillazo en la barbilla haciendo que el echara la cabeza hacia atrás-

-Te demostrare que fue por mi ingenio que le ganamos a Sasori! –decia Sakura competitiva , mientras el pelinegro solo la tomo de la pierna lanzándola rapidamente a un lado mientras la pelirrosado solo daba un giro en el suelo , aterrizando en el suelo de manera perfecta-

-No seas tan presumida niña…tengo mas de 50 años de experiencia como un Despertado…una niñita bebe gorila no va a derribarme ni siquiera una vez –decia Freed con cierta arrogancia haciendo un gesto con su mano para que atacara de manera retadora mientras Sakura tenia una expresión completamente de enojo con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo-

-Ahora si que te dejare peor que ese combate! –Grito Sakura enojada lanzándose contra Freed , pero de alguna forma Freed sintió satisfecho , a pesar de lo ruda que podia ser esa mocosa…era como cuando la ultima vez que vio a las pequeñas aprendices de Claymore en las zonas de entrenamiento de la organización…tal vez…..nah….no creo que eso sea posible-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por que les dijiste mas sobre el tema? –Pregunto con una voz calmada y ligera la joven de cabellos castaño , Priscilla habia podido oir cada palabra de la conversación que tuvo Naruto con su maestro y sus amigos , la verdad ella tenia una duda , a pesar de que sabia que Naruto confiaba en ellos bastante , dudaba de que ellos pudieran mantener eso como un secreto, Naruto solamente suspiro con algo de resignación respondiendo a la pelicastaña que estaba aferrada a su espalda-

-Tarda o temprano habría abierto la boca , y además ellos son mis amigos , ellos comprenderán aunque les tome un poco de tiempo –Hablo el rubio girando su mirada hacia la pelicastaña que mantenia una mirada tranquila y serena hacia Naruto , mientras al notar que ella estaba un poco mas apegada de el que decostumbre- Pasa algo Priscilla? Normalmente no estas asi…y pareces alerta , no hay ningún Yoma o Asarakam por aquí cerca , o es que sientes algún enemigo...

-No me agradan…puede que ellos puedan dañarte….-decia Priscilla recordando un poco a los Anbus de la Aldea de Naruto que trataron de secuestrarla , a pesar de que ella los habia liquidado de cierta manera brutal , ella tenia la duda de que si esos que eran los amigos de Naruto harian lo mismo o lo traicionarían-

-Se que no puedo pedirte que confies en ellos del todo…pero puedo asegurarte que ellos no son del tipo de personas que traicionarían a los demás , ellos son buenas personas que he conocido y que han sido mis amigos desde mi infancia –decía Naruto sonriendo un poco amablemente mientras Priscilla solamente miro a Naruto un momento inmóvil , casi como si ella fuera una muñeca antes de recostar la mejilla en la espalda del rubio-

-Simplemente…no me agradan…no quiere decir que no confie en ellos…solamente no me agradan…uno de ellos específicamente….con solo sentir su presencia…se que esa persona quiere dañarme…y que esa forma de ser terminara dañando a Naruto…-decia Priscilla con suma seriedad pero a la vez calma mientras al final ambos llegaron al Hotel que rapidamente se registraron y los dejaron quedarse, Naruto a pesar de que tenia un poco hambre ,estaba mas cansando despues de usar demasiado Yoki en su pelea contra Deidara tanto en regenerarse de las heridas fuertes como al usar el "Brazo del Rey" como llamaba al brazo que Easley le dio , a decir verdad , si fuera por su propia técnica llamaría su fuerza "El Corte Multiple" pero no era algo que le gustara presumir ya que tenia que enfrentarse a alguien de ese nivel para saber si aun necesitaba volverse mas fuerte-

-Cuando llegaron a la Habitacion , Priscilla rapidamente se bajo de la espalda de Naruto que lentamente se fue caminnaod hasta la cama en donde se quedo sentanda en la cama quedándose mirando a Naruto antes de empezara a hablar nuevamente-

-Naruto…..que significa ser prometida de alguien? –Fue lo que salio de repente de la boca de Priscilla haciendo que el guerrero que antes habia sido capaz de lanzarse contra una explosión quedara totalmente palido y sudado , olvido que Priscilla si habia oído todo , y a pesar de lo inocente que era tenia que decírselo tarde o temprano , sobre como fue que le dijo a sus amigos que ella era su prometida, aunque de alguna forma….Easley parecia dejar a Priscilla de cierta manera con la intención de que tanto ella fuera Prometida de Naruto , como si un Padre impaciente miraba por el futuro de sus hijos-

-Veras…como te lo explico…es una persona que….cuando ama a otra persona…bueno….jejeje….decide hacer un tipo de promesa muy muy especial…-decia Naruto de manera nerviosa temblando como fuera posible parecia que tenia un terremoto propio dentro de su cuerpo mientras Priscilla ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza mirándolo con calma-

-Que tipo de promesa? –Siguio el interrogatorio de la Kakuseisha al Claymore con el que ha estado a su lado por tres años , a pesar de eso , Naruto estaba sonrojado y nervioso , nunca lo vio asi…solo en algunas ocasiones cuando estaban juntos , cuando ella se apegaba a el cuando dormían juntos , cuando ella se colaba y se duchaban juntos , cosas parecidas que hacían que todo el entrenamiento en controlar su mente para Yoki , que le enseño Easley se fuera totalmente como si no nunca hubiera entrenado-

-Veras….cuando….un hombre…en un dudo caso una mujer….como te lo digo…promete estar….con una persona….que el o ella realmente ama….entonces….bueno…..-decia Naruto tartamudeando pareciéndose a Cierta Hyuga , aunque eso si se lo merecia ya que estaba totalmente aturdido no sabia como responder a esa pregunta, simplemente su corazón latia a mil por los nervios-

-Por su parte Priscilla solamente se habia quedado mirándolo un momento , ante esa cara inocente , Naruto no podia evitar sentirse nervioso y sentir como el sudor pasaba por su frente-

-Que es….amar? –Fue lo que dejo sorprendido a Naruto , digo….el tuvo un infierno de vida cuando estuvo en Konoha pero incluso en todo ese tiempo , pudo conocer que era la amistad , pudo sentir que era el amor o enamoramiento cuando Sakura y El eran niños y ahora mismo…sentía amor por su amiga, aunque trataba de negarlo, no podia evitar mirarla como otra persona…no como una hermana no como una amiga…si no como su adorada…-

-Es cuando sientes algo especial por alguien….dime Priscilla….no has sentido eso…digo…se que buscaste a tus padres con Easley...-Naruto sabia que en parte era una mentira de Easley , el le conto lo real , antes de irse, lo que era Priscilla , un ser que iba mas alla de un Abismal…pero a pesar de que ese ser temible podría despertar en cualquier momento, el la mantedria a su lado , una decisión egoísta pero por primera vez no se arrepentia de eso-

-Padres…-Priscilla miraba a Naruto un momento y fue cuando un Flash en toda su mente hacia que Priscilla diera un grito de dolor mientras miraba a Naruto la imagen de una mujer de cabellos rubios con la mismo tipo de armadura y espada pasaba frente a sus ojos , la vio decapitarla , vio a sus padres , los vio siendo devorados vio como lo mataba , como lo liquidaba como destruia a ese mounstruo que mato a sus padres como…-

-Priscilla! –La voz del Naruto apago ese Flash , Priscilla estaba con los ojos abiertos , mientras era abrazada con fuerza por Naruto , ella se sentía tan segura ahí..tan calido...era sin duda un bonito lugar...era como si un pedazo de aquel paraíso perdido , que dios les arrebato a los primeros humanos y nunca se los devolverá , estuviera ahí- Gritaste de repente y….

-No te separes….-Murmuro Priscilla abrazandolo aferrándose a el como si alguien se lo fuera a quitar- Por favor…no te separes…necesito….necesito este lugar…-Parecia una niña completamente asustada en la oscuridad y buscaba un refugio , simplemente parecia indefensa…como era que el relato de Easley fuera real- Naruto….si soy la prometida….eso quiere decir….que podre estar en este lugar….siempre? –Por un momento volvió a su actitud inocente , Priscilla estaba fragmentada , era una de las cosas que Naruto pudo deducir cuando estuvieron solos en el ultimo año lejos de Konoha-

-Por una parte parecia actuar errática , en ocasiones como era de su edad , otras veces como una niña , y otras veces…bueno esas veces no podia recordarlas sin sentirse nervioso, era como si hubiera varias personalidades buscando el control de Priscilla, por un momento recordó una vez cuandop estuvo en descontrol y se volvió aun mas errática a tal punto en que libero parte de su forma , si no hubiera estado ahí entonces hubiera dejado llevar por toda la ira que estaba dentro de ella-

-Siempre estare a tu lado para calmarte…-Fue lo que logro hablar Naruto acariciando lentamente la mejilla de Priscilla parecia que la pelicastaña frotaba su mejilla contra la palma de la mano del rubio , parecia que eso calmaba a Priscilla , sin duda aun desconocia varias cosas de ella , no quería forzarla sus recuerdos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como es que perdi contra ti –decia Freed de cierta manera lamentando haber perdido aquella apuesta saliendo de un restaurant con Sakura mientras este miraba su cartera vacia con cierta lastima- Y Ahí fue mi recompensa por atrapar a ese Akatsuki , en serio como puedes ser tan glotona como el idiota Amarillo –decía molestando a Sakura que ella miraba con cierta manera de enojo-

-Calla tu prometiste pagarme la Cena asi que aproveche para molestarte un poco –decia Sakura orgullosa haciendo enojar ahora a Freed mientras Freed se detuvo un momento mirando a otro lado rapidamente- Pasa algo? –Pregunto Sakura curiosa al ver que el se detuvo de esa manera tan brusca y de repente mirando a otro lado y parecia empezar a olfatear algo , parecia un poco a los Inuzuka en ese aspecto pero el parecia no notar nada hasta que…-

-Vaya perdiste tu orgullo de devorador hace mucho tiempo o no? Freed? –decia acercándose a la pelirrosado y al pelinegro , era una mujer de al menos apariencia de 21 años , con cabello negro largo , vistiendo un vestido largo elegante haciendo lucir su hermosa figura , y dejando un poco a la vista sus pechos maduros y desarrollados deseable a la vista de todo hombre , con guantes negros en sus manos que llegaban a cubrir desde su mano hasta sus codos-

-Lucia…-Murmuro Freed un poco mas sereno , pero una sonrisa afilada parecia formarse en todo su boca mientras sus ojos se tornaban afilados y amarillentos como los de un Yoma común- Que haces aquí?

-No puede una mujer...pasar a ver un viejo amigo suyo…eres muy cruel conmigo…Freed-kun –decía Lucia de cierta manera sensual y canturreante la mujer mientras Freed en una fracción de segundo estaba al frente de Sakura sujetando unos dedos afilados y alargados que tenían la intención de abrir a la pelirrosado de adentro hacia afuera-

-Sigues siendo una mentirosa completa incluso despues de que hayamos despertados sigues siendo tal como te conocia –Decia Freed mirando a la mujer antes de girar la mirada hacia la Pelirrosado- Mocosa…sera mejor que retrocedas…si no quieres terminar despedazada por ella –Advirtio mientras Sakura estaba apunto de ir al ataque pero la mirada seria de Freed noto que hablaba en serio , incluso ella era mas difícil de lo que Sasori hubiera podido ser, asi que obedecio y retrocedio un poco , antes de que Freed jalara de los dedos a Lucia atrayéndola hacia el , cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca , varias agujas afiladas salieron de su piel disparadas contra Freed haciendo que cubriera con sus brazos mientras estos se tornaban de color negro , desviando las agujas pero retrocedia-

-Veo que sigues siendo tan fuerte como lo eras antes…Freed-kun….pero no es nuestro Objetivo…Ese Claymore amigo tuyo no estará a salvo…parece por su Youki no creo que haya sido entrenado tanto….-decia Lucia antes de que Freed sonriera, el rapidamente giro sobre el dando un zarpazo alrededor de el cortando las otras agujas que se extiraban del cuerpo de Lucian y fueron contra el- Tendras que hacer cosas mejores que eso para vencerlo….-decia Freed seguro antes de oir una explosión en uno de los Hoteles cercanos- Aunque supongo que va a necesitar ayuda…-decia un poco desconfiando en la actitud de Naruto-

-En el Piso donde estaba el Hotel que fue destruido se veia la sombra de un gigante, aunque parecia aun mantener su forma humana , parecia su tamaño compararse al de tres hombres juntos mientras se veia alrededor del piso destruido de su ataque solamente dio un ligero suspiro y unas palabras se formaron en su espalda, al ver que el Objetivo no estaba en ninguna parte-

-Que….pereza…-Murmuro el Gigante-

-Un Ataque hacia Suna…de….Kakuseishas? La fuerzas de Enio , están avanzando contra Naruto y Freed, pero algo mas temible esta formándose en otro lado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En una escondite en las Orillas del Pais del Fuego se veia a un hombre de encapuchado guiando a uno de los espadachines de la Niebla, Kisame Hoshigaki dentro de lo que parecia un bunker mientras a sus espaldas manteniendo vigilado al espadachin se veia al anteriormente humano , Haku Yuki , siendo convertido en algo mas alla de lo que podría clasificarse humano y al estar revivido era la prueba viviente-

-Kisame-san…tu que piensas de las mentiras? –decia Urobodus antes de abrir una puerta dejando entrar a un pasillo que alrededor de el , se podia ver en varios pisos de profundidad , varias celdas donde se podian ver miles de ojos de color amarillo posándose en el peliazul por primera vez en su larga vida como un asesino o como Akatsuki , pudo sentir como un temblor empezaba a pasar por toda su espalda-

-Al traicionar a otros , o Mentir sobre información puede terminar en la caída de varios de tus camaradas , por esa clase de cosas las personas deberían ser asesinadas –decia Kisame respondiendo con sinceridad siguiendo al encapuchado mientras el mantenia caminando con tranquilidad hacia otra puerta por delante- Para que la pregunta?

-Veras Kisame…cuando los humanos buscan las verdad , algunos cuando se dan cuenta de lo temible que es prefieren nublarse con mentiras y traicionan a otros para tratar de ocultar esa verdad….Me imagino que sabes de la leyenda del Juubi verdad? El Ser de Diez Colas que Rikudo Senin lucho y vencio por el bien de la humanidad….pero hubo otro…que dejo una descendencia mas alla de lo que algún otro ser pudo haber imaginado –decia el encapuchado con felicidad mientras abria la puerta que guiaba a un Salon apagado , Haku o mas bien el ahora Nombrado Siam , hizo que de un empujon Kisame entrara al Salon , mientras Urobodos prendio las luces de aquel Salon , y lo que vio Kisame fue algo que no pudo evitar abrir la boca y quedar impresionado- Pero hubo otra criatura…otra criatura que dio el inicio de los "Dragones" , De seres como lo fueron Siam o como todos los ojos que te observaron como animales listo para la caza….pero…claramente Haku-chan , fue el único que ha sido capaz de mantener su mente humana ante el proceso de transformación…

-Que diablos….es eso…? –Fue lo que Articulo la voz de Kisame antes de que una respiración algo lenta pero bastante grave llenara la sala una sombra gigante con un ojo amarillento pero a la vez se notaba una ligera coloración roja-

-Eso es….la verdad….sobre muchas cosas…..querido Amigo….Algunos de ustedes lo llaman "El Caido"…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del Heraldo Dorado , perdonen por lo corto y por lo apresurado que es pero es que estaba combatiendo con mis ideas y a la vez varias cosas , Priscilla y Naruto fueron asesinados por ese Kakuseisha , y que relación tiene Freed con los atacantes , Urobodos que será lo que tiene planeado al encontrar el cuerpo semi muerto del "El Caido" y que relación tienen con Rikudo Senin y que tanto Saben los Sapos, hoy he hecho muchos dudas pero eso hacen lass buenas historias y para volver a continuar esta historia pero tambien habrá nuevos fics , solo esperenlos que próximamente van a estar pronto...asi que esperenlos…

Bueno…he estado algo escaso de ideas en este Fic , asi que quiero que me ayuden DX , y eso es todo, Recuerden amigos…."hasta los negativos podemos sonreir y en ves de pensar en un final feliz vivan felizmente hasta el final"

Bye Bye Humanos Normales


End file.
